


we love you ymc

by eyesofjihoon (taesquared)



Category: JBJ (Band), MXM (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), YDPP (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone loves Guanlin, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Onglin, Texting, This is gonna write itself I can feel it, Various Chapters Have Prose But It's Mostly Texts, non-au, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquared/pseuds/eyesofjihoon
Summary: No, we don't. Or, the Chatfic where Nielwink drive everyone crazy and everyone lowkey (highkey) hates YMC. Because who doesn't.





	1. melancholic mandus

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1334789/we-love-you-ymc-fluff-crack-texting-wannaone-nielwink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case:
> 
> mandu: jaehwan  
> gallyang: minhyun  
> yoonjumma: jisung  
> chamsae: woojin  
> tteongwu: seongwoo  
> nielmoyed: daniel  
> the better pink sausage: jihoon  
> pearjin: jinyoung  
> linlin: guanlin  
> cloudy by yui: sungwoon  
> hwihwi: daehwi

**_wanna burn down ymc (11)_ **

**mandu:** hi so can someone tell minhyun hyung to stop calling me cute ._.

 **gallyang:** nooo whyyyy

 **yoonjumma:** jaehwan wdym your hella cute

 **chamsae:** *you're

 **yoonjumma:** ugh

 **mandu:** mood ^

 **mandu:** no but actually tho

 **mandu:** i wanted a cool suave image coming into this bitch and now look what happened :(

 **tteongwu:** hate to break it to you

 **tteongwu:** but

 **tteongwu:** you will never reach my level of suave

 **mandu:** should you. even. be. talking???? ? ??

 **mandu:** did you forget when joongwan hyung threw you into the snow and you screamed like a bitch

 **tteongwu:** ugh don’t remind me

 **tteongwu:** i swear that house was cursed I kept losing at everything???

 **nielmoyed:** hyung i think you just suck

 **tteongwu:** biTCH

 **the better pink sausage:** jaehwan hyung dont worry

 **the better pink sausage:** i'm still the cutest so

 **pearjin:** ummMMMMM?????

 **pearjin:** jihoon in case you forgot

 **pearjin:** a bae jinyoung exists and he's hella cute

 **the better pink sausage:** who

 **linlin:** haha

 **mandu:** BACK TO ME AHEM THANK YOU ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐

 **cloudy by yui:** jaehwan it's hard to take you seriously when you use them hella kawaii emoticons

 **gallyang:** right? :D

 **mandu:** HYUNG SHUT

 **gallyang:** :)

 **tteongwu:** ok but have you MET maknae line

 **tteongwu:** linlin and hwihwi are the cutest babies and we must protecc

 **linlin:** aw hyung

 **the better pink sausage:** uhhhHHHH I THINK YOUR MISSING SOMEONE IN THAT LINE

 **chamsae:** *you're

 **the better pink sausage:** WOOJIN I'M GONNA EVISCERATE YOUR ASS

 **chamsae:** hard pass

 **hwihwi:** shut up hyung if we included you we have to include woojin and jinyoung too

 **hwihwi:** and like

 **hwihwi:** have you seen them

 **chamsae:** EXCU sE ME

 **pearjin:** yeah daehwi how could you i’ve been nothing but nicE?

 **nielmoyed:** babe weren’t you trying to be more manly this year or something

 **cloudy by yui:** gross

 **the better pink sausage:** …

 **tteongwu:** yeah jihoonie how’s that working out for you

 **pearjin:** rmb when jihoon said he’d leave jeojang in 2017

 **pearjin:** i swear you’ve done it at LEAST three (3) times on camera

 **the better pink sausage:** daniel help

 **nielmoyed:** uh

 **nielmoyed:** stop being mean to jihoon please and thank you

 **the better pink sausage:** ……my knight in shining armor

 **yoonjumma:** omg jaehwan is lifting weights

 **cloudy by yui:** read: he’s /trying/ to lift weights

 **cloudy by yui:** oh nvm he gave up lmao

 **cloudy by yui:** …is he crying.

 **gallyang:** i TOLD him to stretch first but did he listen

 **tteongwu:** why are you even trying so hard there’s nothing wrong with being cute?

 **mandu:** it’s calleD IMAGE YOU BUTT

 **mandu:** i dont wanna just be called cute ):

 **mandu:** look at jihoon

 **mandu:** see how hard he has to try to not be cute?

 **mandu:** he’s doing a horrible job but hey the man’s trying

 **the better pink sausage:** hyung go choke thx

 **gallyang:** jaehwan, true fans will know that you’re not just cute

 **gallyang:** same with you, jihoon

 **gallyang:** …

 **gallyang:** i think you know this already but w/e i’ll say it again

 **gallyang:** true fans will know that you’re more than your image and they’ll love you no matter what you are so let’s move on from this and i’ll stop calling you cute if it bothers you that much

 **gallyang:** okay?

 **yoonjumma:** …wow

 **nielmoyed:** see this just proves that if jisung hyung were to catch on fire or whatever we’d be okay because we have a minhyun

 **yoonjumma:** daniel wtf

 **mandu:** hyung that’s really nice of you to say

 **mandu:** and you don’t have to stop, i don’t mind it /that/ much

 **mandu:** i guess it’s just a dumb complex i have

 **gallyang:** hey don’t beat yourself up, we all have them

 **gallyang:** jonghyunie has this complex about his waist being too small

 **gallyang:** but we still love him for it

 **tteongwu:** TELL JONGHYUN I S AID HI

 **gallyang:** seongwoo you can tell him yourself?

 **tteongwu:** ok but do you know how awk it is to just message hi out of nowhere

 **chamsae:** wait i do that to donghyun and youngmin hyungs all the time tho

 **hwihwi:** this is why they like me better

 **chamsae:** theY DO NOT

 **hwihwi:** …sure, jan

 **tteongwu:** i wished him good luck with the nu’est w concert and he left me on read

 **nielmoyed:** i mean he left me on read too so like

 **the better pink sausage:** daniel babe can you please get off your phone and come cuddle me thx

 **cloudy by yui:** gross

 **cloudy by yui:** miss me with that sappy shit

 **cloudy by yui:** i thot y’all would be less gross by now but hahhh i played myself welp

 **gallyang:** let them be happy hyung

 **gallyang:** perhaps one day you’ll get to experience the wonders of love and affection for yourself

 **gallyang:** but until then

 **tteongwu:** asdf;asl did minhyunie just do that TM

 **cloudy by yui:** minhyun pls you have your own boytoy so ofc you’re gonna side with nielwink

 **gallyang:** …

 **linlin:** boytoy?

 **chamsae:** omg

 **yoonjumma:** guanlin avert your eyes

 **mandu:** OMG MINHYUN’S EARS ARE RED EVERYONE HIDE

 **tteongwu:** #yikes

 **gallyang:** call jonghyun a boytoy one more time and i will castrate you in your sleep

 **cloudy by yui:** jfc you KNOW i didn’t mean it like that

 **pearjin:** y’all i’m still hella salty we couldn’t go see nu’est w :(((

 **gallyang:** …

 **chamsae:** LOL i can /hear/ minhyun hyung seething

 **pearjin:** like?? love paint is my jam

 **tteongwu:** #lookdeservedbetter

 **the better pink sausage:** daniel says climax being slept on is the crime of the century and tbh he’s right

 **tteongwu:** no one asked for this domestic au shit

 **hwihwi:** climax is gold i agree

 **the better pink sausage:** shut up hyung at least it’s not the fifty shades of grey au

 **pearjin:** …

 **chamsae:** …

 **tteongwu:** …

 **yoonjumma:** …

 **mandu:** i think minhyun passed out

 **the better pink sausage:** daNIEL OMSLAFJSD

 **hwihwi:** hey sungwoon hyung do you have room for one more?

 **cloudy by yui:** you can sleep in minhyun’s bed

 **hwihwi:** great thanks

 **pearjin:** can i come too

 **tteongwu:** wow you fakes leaving me with the kinky couple

 **tteongwu:** see if i buy chicken for you ever again

 **hwihwi:** worth_it.mp3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is gonna go. Please listen to Climax by NU'EST kthxbye. 
> 
> I don't see too many chatfics with Nielwink so this is my go at it. I don't know if this is actually funny, but uh. I hope y'all smiled a bit somewhere. Please let me know what your favorite parts were, and if you feel the chapters should be longer/shorter/etc. 
> 
> And if you have any requests, let me know as well! At this point, there's nothing to spoil so a lot is up in the air. :D 
> 
> Also I totally didn't write this as a way to relieve stress after having lost my wallet hahaHA


	2. don't mess with 2hyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Woojins, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I was basing their living arrangements off of this tweet: https://twitter.com/h4sungwoon/status/960825646858485760. I don’t know if it’s true or not, but for the sake of this crack, let’s just go with it. 
> 
> So we have Nielwink, Seongwoo, Woojin, Jinyoung, Daehwi in one dorm, and Minhyun, Sungwoon, Jaehwan, Jisung, and Guanlin in the other. We're gonna assume (based on that one V-live OngMinHwan did for Hello Counselor) they all live in the same building but on separate floors.

**_ bnm boys (4) _ **

**woojin:** donghyun hyung who do you like more me or daehwi?

 **donghyun:** i like you both the same?

 **woojin:** S U S

 **youngmin:** what’s happening

 **woojin:** youngmin hyung who do you like more me or daehwi?

 **daehwi:** do you /really/ think they’d say that they like you less in this chat  

 **youngmin:** i like woojin more

 **daehwi:** woW OKAY MY LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE

 **daehwi:** YOUNGMIN HYUNG HOW COULD YOU HURT ME LIKE DIS

 **youngmin:** i’ve known woojin longer

 **donghyun:** hyung you can’t just play favorites that’s not fair

 **donghyun:** but if anyone asks he likes me more than both of you lmao

 **youngmin:** … sure

 **donghyun:** wow

 **donghyun:** literally so rude

 **daehwi:** btw woojin won’t stop screeching about how youngmin hyung APPARENTLY likes him more and jihoon looks 200% done with him

 **daehwi:** as am i

 **youngmin:** daehwi i love you

 **daehwi:** I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR LIES ANYMORE HYUNG

 **daehwi:** i can’t believe my own FAMILY would betray me like this

 **donghyun:** sewoon and gwanghyun say hi btw

 **youngmin:** daehwi, sewoon says he likes you more than woojin

 **woojin:** sewoon hyung why

 **donghyun:** oh :)

 **donghyun:** would you look at that :)

 **donghyun:** children it seems that your father has abandoned me for sewoon :)))

 **donghyun:** that snake

 **daehwi:** who

 **daehwi:** i only know of kang dongho our lord and savior

 **donghyun:** omg

 **youngmin:** donghyun are you serious sewoon was asking about the choreo for our song

 **donghyun:** mhmm sure.

 **woojin:** i love how periods are the universal sign of “i’m done with you”

 **daehwi:** ikr.

 **woojin:** …

***

 _seongwoo_ has added _jonghyun, dongho, minki, minhyun, youngmin_

 _seongwoo_ renamed the group **_95’s only_**

 **minhyun:** why

 **seongwoo:** because we’re young and glorious

 **jonghyun:** wait

 _jonghyun_ has added _aron_

 **aron:** ?

 **seongwoo:** ???

 **jonghyun:** seongwoo i will break your arm if you leave out our precious aron hyung

 **jonghyun:** he might be old but he’s an honorary 95-liner and we love him

 **aron:** yay

 **youngmin:** can we talk about how jonghyun threatened to break off seongwoo’s arm

 **youngmin:** like

 **youngmin:** das cute

 **minhyun:** don’t insult my baby you alpaca

 **youngmin:** i called him cute tho?

 **minhyun:** jonghyun is stronger than he looks

 **minki:** and mnet’s editing of dongho was fair

 **jonghyun:** HE Y

 **dongho:** what

 **seongwoo:** DONGHO IT’S BEEN A MINUTE

 **dongho:** why was this necessary

 **seongwoo:** because my mom says i need friends my own age, patricia

 **aron:** this group is literally nu’est plus youngmin and seongwoo

 **youngmin:** don’t you mean

 **youngmin:** nu’est w plus minhyun youngmin and seongwoo

 **minki:** shots fired

 **minhyun:** youngmin :)))

 **jonghyun:** i just realized we have two youngmins in this chat

 _aron_ changed his nickname to _youngmin 1_

 _youngmin 1_ changed _youngmin_ ’s nickname to _youngmin 2_

 **youngmin 2:** um

 **youngmin 1:** i’m older so ha

 **seongwoo:** jonghyun why do you keep leaving me on read i thought we were bros

 **jonghyun:** …

 **minki:** don’t take it personally he leaves me on read too

 **dongho:** same

 **jonghyun:** seongwoo i’m starting to think you made this group to attack me and i’m not okay with this

 **seongwoo:** I JUST WANT A  HI BACK

 **youngmin 1:** tbh i bet he doesn’t leave minhyun on read

 **minhyun:** he does

 **youngmin 2:** oh no baby what is you doing

 **seongwoo:** oh tea?

 **jonghyun:** minhyunie pls

 **minki:** can we just accept that jonghyun sucks at texting

 **jonghyun:** i just prefer talking in person okay

 **seongwoo:** CALL ME MOAR

 **youngmin 2:** /call me baby/

 **minhyun:** please don’t call him baby

 **jonghyun:** seongwoo i can barely find time to call minhyun when would i find time to talk to you

 **dongho:** don’t listen to him

 **dongho:** when he’s not working he locks himself in his room and watches anime

 **minki:** or he calls minhyun

 **minki:** and gets sent to voicemail

 **minki:** i overheard him leaving a message once and it was so cringey i wanted to combust

 **jonghyun:** …

 **minhyun:** i love all your messages jjuyah  <3

 **youngmin 1:** *screams bloody murder*

 **seongwoo:** jjuyah?

 **jonghyun:** please

 **dongho:** LMAO i just walked into jonghyun’s room and he’s blushing like crazy

 **minhyun:** TAKE A PICTURE AND SEND IT TO ME

 **jonghyun:** dongho if you come anywhere near me i’ll kick you in the nutsack

 **minki:** dongho how much do you want kids in the future

 **dongho:** uh

 **seongwoo:** so does jjuyah turn you on or ?? ?

 **jonghyun:** ……………………………

 **seongwoo:** not denying it eh? ;)

 **seongwoo:** OMG MINHYUN CAME INTO THE DORM AND THREW A PILLOW AT ME??? THAT RUDE BIH

 **jonghyun:** minhyunie do it again

 **seongwoo:** LASDJF;ASL

 **youngmin 2:** rip seongwoo

 **youngmin 2:** death by 2hyun

*******

**_ the better dorm (6) _ **

**jeojang who? idk her:** can someone tell me why minhyun hyung just bust into our dorm with throw pillows

 **baegels:** i think seongwoo hyung is dying

 **time of dae-hwi:** good

 **danielmnop:** what is minhyun doing o_O

 **jeojang who? idk her:** whatever it is i approve

 **the responsible one:** HEL P AHHAHHHHHAH

 **weewoojin:** why are you running

 **weewoojin:** wHy aRe YoU rUnNiNg

 **danielmnop:** i saw minhyun hyung walk by my room with fury in his eyes

 **danielmnop:** i’m scared

 **danielmnop:** jihoon i’m sleeping with you tonight

 **jeojang who? idk her:** k

 **time of dae-hwi:** why even bother telling him you always sleep together

 **jeojang who? idk her:** um NOT TRUE

 **danielmnop:** yeah remember when i was sick

 **danielmnop:** and jihoon slept with guanlin during that time?

 **danielmnop:** those were dark times

 **jeojang who? idk her:** you make me sound like a ho we literally just slept D:

 **weewoojin:** and then daniel hyung got better and now we’re all back to suffering

 **jeojang who? idk her:** is minhyun still here

 **baegels:** nah he left but seongwoo hyung is in my room atm

 **baegels:** he won’t leave

 **baegels:** help

 **time of dae-hwi:** is he okay

 **baegels:** he’s doing that crazy laugh again and i’m mildly terrified

 **jeojang who? idk her:** welp have fun

 **the responsible one:** i’m alive y’all thanks for asking

 **danielmnop:** who made you the responsible one

 **the responsible one:** idk jisung hyung i guess

 **time of dae-hwi:** like it means anything it’s not like seongwoo hyung can tell us what to do

 **baegels:** true we’re wild y’all

 **jeojang who? idk her:** jinyoung pls we are as wild as clams

 **weewoojin:** hey i’ve met some really crazy clams back in my day

 **the responsible one:** “in my day” woojin pls you’re like 5

 **jeojang who? idk her:** wait seongwoo hyung why was minhyun hyung being aggro

 **the responsible one:** oh

 **the responsible one:** well

 **the responsible one:** i may or may not have accidentally revealed one of his kinks to our group chat

 **danielmnop:** is this like a nsfw chat because i want in

 **weewoojin:** same

 **the responsible one:** first of all woojin no and second of all it’s a 95-liners only chat sry :\\\\\

 **danielmnop:** okay but i’m practically 95-line

 **the responsible one:** no? you’re not?

 **danielmnop:** minhyun hyung says i don’t have to call him hyung so there

 **the responsible one:** well as president of the 95’s only club i say you are banned from joining so suck it up

 **danielmnop:** :(

 **weewoojin:** youngmin hyung would let me join

 **the responsible one:** yeah well he’s not the president of the 95’s only club

 **the responsible one:** he’s not even the president of the youngmin club

 **the responsible one:** rip youngmin 2

***

**_ wanna burn down ymc (11) _ **

**yoonjumma:** minhyun you good?

 **tteongwu:** oh sure ask the person who ATTACKED me if he’s fine

 **gallyang:** peachy

 **mandu:** how to live: stay away from jonghyun

 **tteongwu:** wth jaehwan you weren’t even there tf

 **cloudy by yui:** well to be fair

 **cloudy by yui:** minhyun only ever gets mad if we 1) forget to clean up or 2) bring up jonghyun

 **cloudy by yui:** and idk bout y’all but i cleaned my room last night

 **linlin:** shoot gotta do that now

 **linlin:** thanks for reminding me hyung! :D

 **cloudy by yui:** yw kid

 **yoonjumma:** why can’t you all be pure and cute like guanlin

 **hwihwi:** because guanlin is an angel from heaven above

 **hwihwi:** us mere mortals cannot compare

 **chamsae:** and jihoon is the demon who tempts us all into eternal sin

 **the better pink sausage:** why am /i/ the demon

 **the better pink sausage:** if anything daniel is the demon

 **tteongwu:** oh sweetie i’m sure he is ;)

 **the better pink sausage:** bye

 **nielmoyed:** wait why

 **pearjin:** has anyone seen my night cream

 **hwihwi:** what’s it look like

 **the better pink sausage:** daniel lures you in with his cuteness and charm right

 **pearjin:** the innisfree one? the one we advertise for? ???

 **hwihwi:** omg chill i was just asking

 **the better pink sausage:** and you think he’s all innocent and shit

 **pearjin:** what type of models would we be if we didn’t

 **pearjin:** actually

 **pearjin:** use the products we endorse?

 **the better pink sausage:** but then once he ropes you in it’s like

 **linlin:** jaehwan hyung i found your phone charger

 **tteongwu:** “ropes” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **the better pink sausage:** wow what have i gotten myself into i bathe in sin hello

 **cloudy by yui:** i have no idea what’s going on

 **gallyang:** well to be fair we had that cf with vita500

 **yoonjumma:** sungwoon same

 **nielmoyed:** … i can’t tell if you were trying to compliment me or not

 **hwihwi:** ugh we don’t talk about that

 **mandu:** i thought it tasted fine tho?

 **the better pink sausage:** seongwoo hyung if you could kindly tape your mouth shut

 **mandu:** and yay thanks guanlin

 **tteongwu:** :))))

 **gallyang:** well jaehwan some of us have more refined palates

 **mandu:** no need to be rude yeesh

 **cloudy by yui:** THIS LAG HE LP

 **gallyang:** jinyoung just use my night cream for tonight

 **yoonjumma:** i gave up a long time ago

 **pearjin:** yay thanks minhyun hyung!

 **gallyang:** i’ll run up and give it to you now

 **nielmoyed:** can you believe minhyun and jinyoung invented father-son relationships

 **tteongwu:** get you a dad like minhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably add JBJ members soon. I still can't accept that they're disbanding at the end of this month. Today's song recommendation is "Moonlight" from JBJ's True Colors album (but listen to the whole album when you can, you won't regret it).


	3. snownable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, Snownable is a /made-up name/ I made for Seongwoo's hat here: https://www.instagram.com/p/BhBjTt0BwOU/ It's the cutest thing in the world. LOOK AT THE FLAPS AHHH.

**_ the better dorm (6) _ **

**baegels:** wait

 **baegels:** i have a question

 **baegels:** jihoon hyung how do you come up with all them catchphrases

 **time of dae-hwi:** are you trying to dethrone the great jihoon from his aegyo throne

 **baegels:** shush you i’m gonna sit on my own damn throne

 **the responsible one:** jinyoung king of the pinheads

 **baegels:** you know what hyung

 **baegels:** i hope you burn yourself with your hairdryer

 **weewoojin:** …that was the best you could come up with?

 **the responsible one:** yeah :\\\\\\\\\ i’m not feeling that threatened right now :\\\\\\\\\

 **baegels:** i’m gonna destroy your seal hat

 **the responsible one:** LEAVE SNOWNABLE ALONE YOU BITC H

 **time of dae-hwi:** omg it has a name

 **time of dae-hwi:** you’re officially a dad now congrats

 **weewoojin:** find someone who looks at you the way seongwoo hyung looks at snownable

 **the responsible one:** jinyoung i will viciously end your career if you lay a finger on snownable

 **the responsible one:** you think i won’t

 **the responsible one:** OOOH HO HO YOU THOT

 _time of dae-hwi_ changed _the responsible one_ ’s nickname to _snownable’s guardian_

 **weewoojin:** yay the façade has been broken

 **baegels:** the little squiggle under the c seems so extra? ??

 **weewoojin:** it’s called autocorrect you dweeb

 **time of dae-hwi:** where nielwink at

 **snownable’s guardian:** probably making out or whatever

 **weewoojin:** …i hope it’s not the “or whatever” part

 **baegels:** THEY’RE GROSS EITHER WAY

 **jeojang who? idk her:** shut up ugly

 **weewoojin:** well well look who finally decided to stop being gross

 **time of dae-hwi:** is daniel with you

 **jeojang who? idk her:** yeah he’s lying on my lap

 **snownable’s guardian:** *vomits* brb gotta clean up all this sugar

 **weewoojin:** *mumbles* it’s not sugar i mean what

 **jeojang who? idk her:** btw screw you hyung we weren’t making out we were gaming

 **jeojang who? idk her:** but thanks for the idea ;)

 **weewoojin:** nope nope nope nope nope nope nope

 **baegels:** why

 **jeojang who? idk her:** btw hyung daniel has your seal hat

 **snownable’s guardian:** YOU KIDNAPPED SNOWNABLE ?? ? ?

 **time of dae-hwi:** oh no

 **jeojang who? idk her:** he looks so cute awwwwwweeeee

 **baegels:** jihoon hyung:  <insert my biggest u w u ever>

 **jeojang who? idk her:** daniel’s squeezing the flaps and it’s waving at me and it’s the most precious thing in the world wow i’m in love

 **snownable’s guardian:** GE T YOUR SLIMY PAWS OFF  OF MY SNOWNABLE YOU WHORES

 **jeojang who? idk her:** sorry hyung daniel kissed me and i blanked out what were you saying

 **snownable’s guardian:** SADJF;SLK FUC K YOU DEMONS ARE GONNA CORRUPT MY BABY

 **weewoojin:** rip snownable’s innocence

 **time of dae-hwi:** is seal counseling a thing

 **baegels:** if it is seongwoo hyung is gonna need it

***

 _guanlin_ has added _minhyun-hyung,jisung-hyung, sungwoon-hyung, jaehwan-hyung_

 _guanlin_ renamed the group **_group chat (5)_**

 **jisung-hyung:** i love how guanlin has hyung added to all of our names

 **minhyun-hyung:** omg this is my third group chat i’m muting you all

 **jaehwan-hyung:** minhyung why

 **sungwoon-hyung:** minhyung

 **jaehwan-hyung:** i was lazy let me live

 _jisung-hyung_ changed his nickname to _penguin leader_

 **sungwoon-hyung:** if you wanted people to let that go, you’re not doing a good job

 **penguin leader:** well if you can’t beat them join them right

 **sungwoon-hyung:** i guess

 _jaehwan-hyung_ changed his nickname to _try me ariana_

 **guanlin:** omg

 _sungwoon-hyung_ changed his nickname to _snow flower_

 **try me ariana:** don’t you mean s-s-s-snow f-f-f-flower

 **snow flower:** i hate hyphens

 _penguin leader_ changed _guanlin_ ’s nickname to _deserves better_

 **deserves better:** hyung why

 **penguin leader:** because i have to express my disappointment at our lovely agency somehow

 **penguin leader:** and you absolutely should not have to settle for this foolery D <

 **snow flower:** let it be known that jisung hyung is also the leader of the guanlin protection squad

 **deserves better:** aw thanks hyung  <3

 _try me ariana_ changed _minhyun-hyung_ ’s nickname to _foxy mama_

 **foxy mama:** oh my god

 **snow flower:** LMAO

 _foxy mama_ changed his nickname to _i need jonghyun_

 **try me ariana:** aww :(((

 **i need jonghyun:** sleep with one eye open jaehwan

 **snow flower:** wait guanlin why did you make this group chat

 **deserves better:** jihoon hyung said the others have their own group chat so i thought it was only fair

 **i need jonghyun:** but like

 **i need jonghyun:** what are we even gonna talk about

 **snow flower:** we can talk about **********  *****

 **penguin leader:** sungwoon no we have a child present

 **try me ariana:** how the frickity frackle did you understand that

 **penguin leader:** it’s called intuition my dear jaehwan

 **penguin leader:** i can guess

 **snow flower:** fine then we can talk about *******  *****

 **deserves better:** …is the second word the same

 **snow flower:** ah our baby linlin is very smart indeed

 **deserves better:** lol thanks but that was a guess and i still have no idea what that’s supposed to be

 **i need jonghyun:** take the compliment guanlin

 **i need jonghyun:** sungwoon gives them as much as his grandfather is satisfied with his love life

 **snow flower:** …minhyun why

 **penguin leader:** actually tho

 **penguin leader:** sungwoon when are you getting married

 **try me ariana:** ooh am i invited

 **try me ariana:** can i sing at your wedding

 **snow flower:** shut

 **try me ariana:** are we assuming sungwoon hyung is getting married before our penguin leader

 **penguin leader:** …

 **snow flower:** jisung hyung if you get married can i be your best man

 **i need jonghyun:** let’s be real it’ll most likely be daniel

 **snow flower:** ugh daniel fight me

 **try me ariana:** he doesn’t need to fight you

 **try me ariana:** jisung will gladly fight you himself

 **penguin leader:** …sorry sungwoon it’s true

 **snow flower:** ugh fine then you can’t be my best man either

 **snow flower:** i’ll just default back to my lame best friend taehyun

 **snow flower:** he’ll probably cry and ruin his speech but whatever

 **deserves better:** okay but you’re still inviting all of us right hyung?

 **i need jonghyun:** guanlin pls this is all hypothetical

 **i need jonghyun:** sungwoon isn’t even in a relationship how can he get married

 **try me ariana:** have you never heard of a shotgun wedding

 **i need jonghyun:** yea but like

 **i need jonghyun:** none of us even have the time to [duck noises]

 **deserves better:** ??????

 **penguin leader:** jfc

 **try me ariana:** *whispers* maybe that’s why jonghyun is all moody

 **i need jonghyun:** SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE YOU DUMPLING BITCH

 **snow flower:** lol also despite what you might think i actually treasure getting to know someone first before engaging in [duck noises]

 **deserves better:** quack quack?

 **penguin leader:** GUANLIN NO PRESERVE THY PURITY

 **deserves better:** i’m not sure why you all are “censoring” yourself i know what you’re talking about

 **try me ariana:** fuck

 **deserves better:** hyungs i know what dating is i’m not dumb

 **i need jonghyun:** …

***

**_ wanna burn down ymc (11) _ **

**pearjin:** jihoon you never answered my question

 **the better pink sausage:** huh

 **pearjin:** how do you come up with all the cute catchphrases

 **the better pink sausage:** so you admit they’re cute :D

 **nielmoyed:** jihoon everything you do is cute

 **chamsae:** B I A S ? ?? ?

 **pearjin:** yea yea w/e answer the question

 **the better pink sausage:** damn okay

 **the better pink sausage:** why tho

 **pearjin:** oh my fuck

 **yoonjumma:** LANGUAGE BAE JINYOUNG

 **hwihwi:** jinyoung wants to dethrone you as aegyo king

 **pearjin:** NOT TRUE

 **pearjin:** DAEHWI YOU SNEK

 **hwihwi:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **the better pink sausage:** actually by all means go ahead

 **the better pink sausage:** i need to shed off my image anyway

 **cloudy by yui:** ha. good luck. with that.

 **gallyang:** lol is jihoon ever gonna reveal his secret ways

 **gallyang:** the world may never know

 **the better pink sausage:** it’s not even that mindblowing lmao

 **the better pink sausage:** i just…say random things to daniel and if he likes it i use it

 **yoonjumma:** …

 **pearjin:** …

 **chamsae:** …that’s it?

 **mandu:** wait but how is that effective daniel would like everything you say

 **gallyang:** the boy laughs at everything under the sun so yeah i’m with jaehwan :\

 **nielmoyed:** am i really that low of a standard

 **yoonjumma:** yes

 **cloudy by yui:** yes

 **nielmoyed:** hyung you wound me

 **yoonjumma:** sry i love you

 **cloudy by yui:** i don’t

 **chamsae:** i like how jihoon says he wants to get rid of his cute image by getting rid of jeojang

 **chamsae:** but then he goes and makes another cute catchphrase like? ??

 **mandu:** can we talk about how baby woojin impersonated you for april fool’s day

 **mandu:** best april fool’s day prank everyone else go home

 **nielmoyed:** my son did THAT

 **chamsae:** honestly

 **chamsae:** i ain’t even mad because he uploaded a bunch of pics from my fansites so like

 **chamsae:** more people are looking at my beautiful face

 **yoonjumma:** fuck i forgot to wish him a happy bday

 **pearjin:** can you wish him happy bday from all of us so i don’t have to do it individually

 **linlin:** ^ what he said

 **yoonjumma:** no you lazy brats do it yourself

 **pearjin:** ugh

 **cloudy by yui:** wait

 **cloudy by yui:** if woojin is daniel’s son

 **cloudy by yui:** does that mean jihoon is woojin’s stepdad

 **the better pink sausage:** …

 **nielmoyed:** …

 **mandu:** jihoon being a dad? inconceivable.

 **the better pink sausage:** daniel what have you done

 **nielmoyed:** okay to be fair

 **nielmoyed:** woojin was my son before we started dating and like

 **nielmoyed:** i’m not gonna disown my SON

 **chamsae:** LOL is jihoon ready to be a parent

 **cloudy by yui:** damn jihoon getting it on with a baby daddy

 **yoonjumma:** they grow up so fast

 **the better pink sausage:** i hate you all

 **linlin:** guys where’s seongwoo hyung?

 **pearjin:** he’s in my room again crying over snownable

 **gallyang:** snownable?

 **hwihwi:** the seal hat he got at the fansign

 **gallyang:** oh

 **cloudy by yui:** wait is he actually crying

 **pearjin:** uh

 **pearjin:** he’s making those keening noises like when ongnable died

 **nielmoyed:** *shifts eyes to jisung hyung*

 **yoonjumma:** okay but daniel pulled out ongnable’s intestines so he’s equally at fault

 **linlin:** did you guys rip apart snownable too

 **pearjin:** no nielwink just played with snownable and now seongwoo hyung is throwing a fit

 **gallyang:** ah

 **gallyang:** completely understandable

 **nielmoyed:** hyung :((((

 **chamsae:** poor snownable was only home for fifteen minutes and was already tainted by the likes of nielwink

 **the better pink sausage:** omg it’s not like we [duck noises] while wearing the hat y’all need to chill

 **pearjin:** ….well that’s an image i didn’t need

 **mandu:** i will never look at snownable the same way

 **mandu:** forever ruined by nielwink

 **nielmoyed:** why does everyone hate us :(

 **tteongwu:** ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU FUCKERS

 **tteongwu:** i’m talking to you nielwink

 **tteongwu:** you dare try and touch snownable one more time

 **tteongwu:** and i will not hesitate to make your lives a living hell understood?

 **linlin:** um does the rule apply to everyone or just nielwink

 **tteongwu:** guanlin this doesn’t apply to you go be free my angel

 **linlin:** yay i love you hyung  <3

 **hwihwi:** what about me

 **pearjin:** same

 **tteongwu:** …fine.

 **gallyang:** lol so much drama over a hat

 **tteongwu:** snownable is my baby and i will protect it with my life

 **tteongwu:** I’M WATCHING YOU NIELWINK

 **tteongwu:** where’d the demons go

 **chamsae:** um

 **chamsae:** hyung we may need to call an exorcist for our dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Lee Woojin really did impersonate Park Woojin on Instagram yesterday. He posted a bunch of fansite photos and they were glorious. (Happy birthday, Lee Woojin!) 
> 
> 2\. I want a Snownable now.
> 
> 3\. Some hella cute Nielwink action from the same fansign: https://twitter.com/SugarRush_9699/status/980491203450777600 
> 
> 4\. This is Jihoon's new 2018 catchphrase: https://www.instagram.com/p/BhEAk-elds9/
> 
> 5\. Wanna One is going on a world tour and now my emotions are all over the place because I really want to go, but they're not coming to a city near me (so I have to fly out) and I saved up money to go to Korea over the summer, but I don't know if I have enough for this concert too but also this might be my only chance to see them live and AHHHHH STRESS


	4. soft hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, in advance.

_**wanna burn down ymc (11)** _

**nielmoyed:** hey guys

 **nielmoyed:** guys

 **nielmoyed:** guys

 **nielmoyed:** guys

 **nielmoyed:** gu y s

 **cloudy by yui:** jesus what

 **nielmoyed:** hi

 **cloudy by yui:** i’m blocking you

 **nielmoyed:** NOO SUNGWOON HYUNG COME BACK I LOVE YOU

 **the better pink sausage:** …

 **chamsae:** lmao jihoonie is jelly again

 **cloudy by yui:** daily reminder to listen to hotshot_jelly.mp3 kbye

 **nielmoyed:** jihoon pls you know i love you the most right

 **yoonjumma:** wow o k a y daniel after all i’ve done for you? ??

 **tteongwu:** mood ^

 **gallyang:** mood (2) ^

 **nielmoyed:** shut up seongwoo you didn’t do shit

 **tteongwu:** suddenly idk a daniel kang

 **tteongwu:** i heard he’s a bitch

 **nielmoyed:** and minhyun hyung you too? :(

 **gallyang:** lmao nah i was trying to be hip

 **gallyang:** i don’t need you

 **nielmoyed:** HYUNG YOU HURT ME 8(

 **gallyang:** psh i have jonghyun to shower my love and affection to

 **hwihwi:** and jinyoung hyung

 **pearjin:** …

 **nielmoyed:** anyway

 **nielmoyed:** have you all been blessed by my son TM

 **nielmoyed:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVp5D1p4Agw>

**linlin:** omg i saw “say something” and i thought it was the other song

 **hwihwi:** our maknae is so cute~~~

 **hwihwi:** not you guanlin

 **hwihwi:** i mean you’re hella cute too but i’m talking about lee woojin the ultimate maknae

 **linlin:** lol yeah i know no worries

 **mandu:** yo they’re really good

 **mandu:** jt who? i only know lee woojin and jung sagang

 **tteongwu:** actually tho

 **tteongwu:** i’ve never even heard the original whoops

 **cloudy by yui:** lol i can’t take them seriously in those leather jackets

 **cloudy by yui:** they’re too cute to be cool

 **nielmoyed:** can you believe we’re seeing them grow up :’)

 **tteongwu:** jihoon come collect your man before he cries all over my laptop

 **yoonjumma:** kings of english i’m so proud :’)

 **mandu:** yo daniel can i adopt woojin

 **nielmoyed:** what

 **mandu:** that harmony gave me so much life i’m in love ???

 **nielmoyed:** no fuck you

 **nielmoyed:** hands off my sonTM  

 **nielmoyed:** or else :)

 **mandu:** damn alright

 **gallyang:** speaking of sons

 **chamsae:** i knew jonghyun hyung was hiding something

 **gallyang:** …

 **the better pink sausage:** LMAO WOOJIN OMG

 **tteongwu:** minhyunie as a real dad can you imagine

 **hwihwi:** jinyoung can

 **pearjin:** uh i would very much like to be excluded from this narrative

 **gallyang:** you guys suck

 **gallyang:** also no y’all were like a trial run so my desire to have kids is miniscule

 **linlin:** hyung :(

 **gallyang:** BACK TO THE POINT

 **gallyang:** seonho is having his solo debut and i want us all to support him

 **linlin:** YES SEONHO THAT’S MY BOI  

 **gallyang:** yeah like that

 **yoonjumma:** omg he’s so young

 **yoonjumma:** and already debuting

 **chamsae:** lol a heavy sigh escapes our fearsome leader

 **mandu:** so much is happening it’s like ? ??

 **mandu:** ydpp is releasing a thing too

 **hwihwi:** BNM REPRESENT

 **chamsae:** W O O T

 **mandu:** lol starship finally let gwanghyun out of the dungeon

 **yoonjumma:** it’d be cool if we could collab with the others

 **cloudy by yui:** we /did/ collab with them hyung

 **cloudy by yui:** remember when we did nayana

 **yoonjumma:** bye

 **the better pink sausage:** how long before ymshit lets us do subunits

 **pearjin:** omg quick what subunit would you be in go

 **tteongwu:** i would be in the sexy subunit

 **chamsae:** same

 **hwihwi:** woojin please who lied to you

 **chamsae:** uhh fuck you? i was the only other person who lifted up my shirt during burn it up so?

 **the better pink sausage:** no you weren’t i did it too

 **chamsae:** okay no jihoon you flashed that doesn’t count

 **nielmoyed:** i still enjoyed it tho ;)

 **gallyang:** good l o r d are you ever /not/ gross

 **nielmoyed:** :D

 **yoonjumma:** i would be in the vocal subunit probably

 **hwihwi:** lol probably

 **hwihwi:** same tho

 **mandu:** can i be leader of the vocal subunit

 **cloudy by yui:** um ? fight me jaehwan

 **mandu:** you know what i will

 **mandu:** let’s settle this like main vocals

 **linlin:** ?

 **mandu:** _c l e o p a t r a_

 **pearjin:** does anyone have earplugs

 **the better pink sausage:** can i have some too

 **nielmoyed:** who do you think is gonna win

 **gallyang:** my bet is on jaehwan

 **the better pink sausage:** honestly who cares they’re both gonna be mains in their subunit jfc

 **tteongwu:** jihoon what subunit would you be in

 **the better pink sausage:** uh neither of those

 **linlin:** we could have a dance subunit!

 **gallyang:** oh my god but that would be nielwink and 2park in one

 **yoonjumma:** lmao imagine the drama they’d never get anything done

 **tteongwu:** i’d watch it

 **cloudy by yui:** lol same

 **pearjin:** imma make some popcorn brb

 **hwihwi:** jinyoung hyung make me some too

 **the better pink sausage:** honestly

 **the better pink sausage:** fuck you all

***

 **minnie:** jjuyah help

 **jjuyah:**?

 **minnie:** sungwoon hyung and jaehwan are screaming and i wanna cut my ears off

 **jjuyah:** lol why

 **minnie:** the dweebs were talking about if wanna one had subunits and they’re trying to prove who would be leader of the vocal subunit

 **jjuyah:** lol

 **minnie:** i wanna cry

_[read]_

*******

**minhyun:** is jonghyun with you

 **dongho:** you know your boyfriend is an adult who is perfectly capable of handling himself

 **dongho:** you don’t have to be so helicopter ? ??

 **minhyun:** not to sound clingy

 **minhyun:** but he’s the only one who can keep me sane while i live with these insufferable demons

 **dongho:** lol that was so sweet i puked in my mouth

 **dongho:** and don’t lie i know you love those “demons”

 **dongho:** i bet they’re just loud right now and you’re having a rough night

 **minhyun:** …

 **dongho:** got em

 **minhyun:** …

 **minhyun:** okay but what is jjuyah doing

_[read]_

**minhyun:** DONGHO YOU BIH DON’T IGNORE ME

 **minhyun:** D O N G H O E

 **minhyun:** ugh i’m gonna steal all of the bread you bought from wolmido

 **minhyun:** i’m not even gonna eat it

 **minhyun:** i’ll feed it to the pigeons just to spite you

***

 **dongho:** nice try minhyunie

 **dongho:** aron already ate it all

 **dongho:** which reminds me

 **dongho:** i have to yell at him

***

**_ group chat (5) _ **

**try me ariana:** minhyun hyung locked himself in his room again :(

 **snow flower:** i’m 99% sure he’s catching up with jonghyun it’s nothing new

 **penguin leader:** sungwoon how is taehyun doing?

 **snow flower:** ?? he’s fine

 **snow flower:** i think

 **snow flower:** why

 **penguin leader:** well

 **penguin leader:** uh

 **snow flower:** ?

 **penguin leader:** the whole thing with jbj

 **snow flower:** oh

 **penguin leader:** i just figured it’s probably hard on him that’s all

 **penguin leader:** god i can’t believe they’re d********* this month fuck

 **try me ariana:** omg hyung we all know about jbj you don’t have to censor it

 **penguin leader:** ugh i know i’m sorry

 **penguin leader:** it’s just that

 **penguin leader:** thinking about it too much makes me think of our own ___ and then i get all sad and depressed

 **deserves better:** aw hyung :( don’t be sad :(

 **snow flower:** linlin is right we still have at least eight months left

 **penguin leader:** i know but

 **penguin leader:** we all know how fast they’re gonna go by

 **snow flower:** that’s not something we can control

 **snow flower:** look

 **snow flower:** not to be super sappy

 **snow flower:** but

 **snow flower:** the only thing we _can_ control is making these months count and having the best time of our lives while we can

 **snow flower:** yeah we can hate on ymc and our shitty management

 **snow flower:** and yeah not everything is wonderful all the time

 **snow flower:** but i like to think that /usually/ the good outweighs the bad

 **snow flower:** and i don’t wanna regret anything you know?

 **snow flower:** because once this is all over who knows if we’ll be at the top again

 **deserves better:** hyung :(((

 **snow flower:** it’s the truth guanlin

 **snow flower:** minhyun and i got a second chance to be here

 **snow flower:** i honest to god think we must have done something right in our past lives to get it and i will never not be thankful for that

 **snow flower:** jesus if i think too much about it i’ll cry so i WON’T

 **snow flower:** but

 **snow flower:** the same goes with taehyun

 **snow flower:** and sanggyun

 **snow flower:** i just wanna make the best memories to last a lifetime while i’m here

 **snow flower:** and i know i don’t say it often but

 **snow flower:** i’m really really happy that i get to make these memories with you guys

 **snow flower:** like yeah i miss hotshot

 **snow flower:** and i know minhyun misses the nu’est bros all the time

 **snow flower:** but i know without a doubt that we’ll miss you all so damn much when we disband

 **snow flower:** jesus yeah i don’t like that word ughhhhhh

 **snow flower:** point is

 **snow flower:** i know taehyun is probably thinking the same thing with jbj

 **snow flower:** he’ll be fine

 **snow flower:** he’s a strong hyung

 **snow flower:** and i know we’re strong too

 **snow flower:** ….

 **snow flower:** guys?

 **snow flower:** fuck i got carried away didn’t i

 **snow flower:** omg did you die on me …

 **try me ariana:** ughhhhh fuck you hyung for making me cry

 **snow flower:** oh good whew

 **snow flower:** lol sorry it’s soft hours and i’m already feeling fuzzy

 **snow flower:** i’m sorry for making you sad :(

 **snow flower:** …is jisung hyung okay

 **deserves better:** he’s crying too :(((

 **snow flower:** ah no hyung i’m sorry! i didn’t mean to make you cry …

 **snow flower:** fuck now i feel bad

 **deserves better:** he said it’s fine

 **deserves better:** he just got emotional

 **deserves better:** and that he just feels really sorry for jbj

 **snow flower:** guanlin tell him to look on the bright side – they’re releasing a final album!

 **snow flower:** fave pulled through and they can end on a high note!

 **deserves better:** he says he’s happy

 **deserves better:** and thankful

 **deserves better:** he says he wishes it wasn’t so soon that’s all

 **snow flower:** …yeah

 **snow flower:** i feel that too

***

 **my niel:** jihoon?

 **my niel:** are you okay i heard you crying

 **my niel:** please talk to me?

 **my niel:** i’m worried

 **my hoonie:** and here i thought i was a quiet crier

 **my niel:** what happened

 **my niel:** can i come to you

 **my hoonie:** yes please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Jihoonie crying? D:
> 
> I /did/ say this story would write itself, and that's what it's doing. No worries - I plan for the next chapter to end on a happier note. This is just one of the smaller road bumps. (It's close to 2:00 a.m. as I'm posting, so the title of this chapter is appropriate.)
> 
> And yeah, if you didn't notice: I'm still bitter about JBJ. I'm finding it really hard to bring them into these generally lighthearted chats, but I think they'll come in next chapter. 
> 
> Please tell me what parts you liked, what parts resonated with you, if you're still mad at Fave Ent. like I am, whether you're getting the third and final JBJ album... Tell me everything.
> 
> I also want to say: I read all of your comments. Even if I don't respond to them, I want you all to know that the kudos and comments make me really happy because it shows my work (as silly as it is) is being appreciated. Thank you for sticking around! (I'm sorry if I made any of you sad with this chapter!)


	5. from my heart to yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt the crack chats with a teensy bit of prose. (I promise, the angst ends in this chapter for the time being.)

“Jihoon?”

The smaller boy heard the door shut with a click, but made no effort to move. He felt the mattress dip and he scooted closer to the edge to make room.

“Jihoon.”

Daniel shuffled closer, tucking his legs under the blanket, worriedly looking over his boyfriend who was curled up in a ball, turned away, his face hidden away from him. Jihoon sniffled and his shaky breaths were an obvious indicator that he had been – was still – crying.

“Oh, babe, what happened?”

Daniel tentatively reached forward to place a hand on the younger’s shoulder. He was thankful that Jihoon didn’t try to push him away, but was a bit alarmed when Jihoon let out more soft sobs upon contact.

“Jihoonie?”

Jihoon inhaled and wiped at his eyes before turning towards Daniel. Even in the dark, Daniel could tell that Jihoon’s eyes were bloodshot, irritated from the tears and Jihoon’s fingers fiercely rubbing against them.

Daniel adjusted himself to lie next to the younger, leaning in so that their breaths mingled slightly, their eyes meeting as Daniel worriedly searched for the reasons why Jihoon seemed so distraught.

Jihoon moved closer, feeling the need for more of Daniel’s warmth and presence. Daniel obliged by wrapping an arm around Jihoon’s waist.

“Sorry.”

“No, hey, I’ve got you,” Daniel said, softly. “What’s wrong?”

Jihoon tightly clutched the fabric of Daniel’s shirt in his hands. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Daniel rested his chin gently on Jihoon’s head, whispering, “What brought this on? You’re not going to lose me.”

Jihoon sniffled. “What’s gonna happen after we disband?” Jihoon’s voice fell to an airy whisper, barely audible, terrified that just saying it out loud would bring the end of the year faster than ever.

_There it was. The dreaded D word._

Daniel held the boy in his arms closer. “Nothing,” he said with a sad smile. “Nothing is gonna happen between us.”

Jihoon inhaled with a shaking breath. “How can you be so sure?”

And Daniel pondered for a moment because Jihoon was right to be doubtful. Hardly anything in this industry was guaranteed, let alone a blossoming relationship between two soon-to-be-again trainees from different companies.

Tragically terrible companies, at that.

Daniel felt a chill run through his body, suddenly scared that someone who deserved the world could possibly end up in the dungeon of Maroo, his shining spirit left to dim away into the shadows of being a has-been idol.

Kang Daniel wasn’t stupid. He knew Wanna One was one of the top groups right now. He knew that he and Jihoon were lucky enough to be among the more popular members.

But he also knew, and he knew that Jihoon knew, that once Wanna One was over, there was no guarantee that the momentum would carry them to stardom again. It was absolutely horrifying that so much potential, not just theirs, but everyone in Wanna One, had so many chances to be lost.

It was a hard truth to swallow for everyone involved.

And this was one of the reasons why the D word never came up. They all tried so hard to avoid talking about it. The uncertainty could crush them.

“Because we’ve made it this far.”

Jihoon remained quiet, so Daniel continued.

“Just look at our Minhyun-hyung, Jihoonie,” Daniel said. “We all saw how broken he was at the finale.”

Jihoon nodded. He had tried to comfort his precious Minhyun hyung that day, but he honestly didn’t think he did a good job. Minhyun was absolutely _distraught_ at having to be separated from his brothers, and from Jonghyun. It was the first time he had ever seen Minhyun, proud, talented, _beautiful_ Minhyun cry, his spirit shattered when none of the other Pledis trainees made it into the group.

_How did he do it?_

“And yet his relationship with Jonghyunie-hyung is as strong as ever,” Daniel said, his deep voice laden with warmth and admiration. “They still see each other every now and then, and I know they talk to each other whenever they get the chance. I trust that we’ll be just like them.”

Jihoon shut his eyes and nodded against Daniel’s chest, the small movements sending waves of affection through the older boy. “I want to believe that, too,” Jihoon said, muffled against Daniel’s soft sweetly-scented shirt.

“It’s just hard,” Jihoon sighed. “It’s so. Damn. Hard.”

Daniel pressed his lips to Jihoon’s crown, placing a soft kiss.

“I’m going to miss everyone. I’m going to miss _you_.”

 _Me too._ Daniel thought.

_I’ll miss you the most._

“I wish I could make it easier, Jihoon-ah,” he confessed, his own voice starting to crack and become watery. Damn it, he didn’t want to cry. Not when Jihoon needed him to be strong.

Jihoon pulled back just slightly, enough to stare up into Daniel’s eyes. He offered a faint smile, and leaned forward once more to kiss Daniel squarely on the lips.

“You do,” he said, with overwhelming sincerity. “Just by being here.”

 _If only time could stop for a little bit,_ Jihoon thought, he would stay in Daniel’s embrace for just a bit longer.

They’d be together for a little bit longer.

“Thank you…”

***

 **sungwoon:** hey

 **taehyun:** hey

 **taehyun:** what’s up

 **sungwoon:** just wanted to check up on you

 **taehyun:** ?

 **taehyun:** is everything okay

 **sungwoon:** what

 **sungwoon:** yeah i’m fine

 **sungwoon:** but i’m asking about /you/

 **taehyun:** i’m … fine ???

 **taehyun:** seriously are you good

 **taehyun:** who do i need to fight

 **sungwoon:** NO HYUNG CHILL NOTHING’S WRONG

 **taehyun:** sus

 **sungwoon:** *sigh*

 **sungwoon:** i was just wondering … how you were holding up

 **taehyun:** oh about jbj?

 **sungwoon:** yeah…

 **taehyun:** well

 **taehyun:** everyone’s just…hanging on

 **taehyun:** i mean that’s all we really can do right?

 **taehyun:** we all had our heart to hearts already lol

 **taehyun:** the kids are taking it hard i can tell

 **taehyun:** but they’re strong

 **taehyun:** i know they’ll pull through

 **sungwoon:** …

 **taehyun:** i’m assuming y’all had the talk TM?

 **sungwoon:** kinda

 **sungwoon:** in our group chat

 **sungwoon:** not even with everyone it was just like hyung line with guanlin

 **sungwoon:** idk everyone’s just kinda…down lately

 **sungwoon:** i was just trying to be a good hyung and comfort them

 **sungwoon:** but idk i think i made things worse ;~~~~;

 **sungwoon:** i mean jisung hyung and guanlin were crying

 **sungwoon:** and i’m pretty sure jihoon was crying when he left our dorm so like

 **sungwoon:** yeah

 **sungwoon:** it’s pretty blegh over here

 **taehyun:** i see

 **taehyun:** well um

 **taehyun:** i don’t think anything i say will be super shocking

 **taehyun:** we knew what we were getting into when we decided to do the whole p101 thing

 **taehyun:** i know it’s a sucky feeling

 **taehyun:** i’m sorry

 **sungwoon:** it’s…whatever

 **sungwoon:** it’s not like we can dwell on it for too long

 **sungwoon:** i literally have a schedule in two hours and i should be catching up on sleep but um

 **sungwoon:** fuck

 **taehyun:** hey you wanna know something?

 **sungwoon:** what

 **taehyun:** k so like

 **taehyun:** sometimes

 **taehyun:** no actually a lot of the time

 **taehyun:** i wish we didn’t get our hopes up

 **taehyun:** we were so excited you know?

 **taehyun:** we were almost positive that we would get that extension

 **taehyun:** everyone was rooting for us right

 **taehyun:** and then look what happened

 **taehyun:** we all ended up getting hurt

 **taehyun:** i felt so fucking guilty

 **taehyun:** i cried in the bathroom when i found out

 **taehyun:** yea i told you this

 **sungwoon:** mhm

 **taehyun:** and you know what i’m gonna say

 **taehyun:** as the blunt bitch …

 **taehyun:** we both knew wanna one was never meant to have an extension

 **sungwoon:** yeah i know

 **taehyun:** so in a way – and i know i sound like a heartless jerk – you guys at least _know_

 **taehyun:** we didn’t … not for sure anyway

 **taehyun:** and i wish we did

 **taehyun:** it would hurt less

 **sungwoon:** i know

 **sungwoon:** i’m sorry :(

 **taehyun:** and i’m even more worried for the others

 **taehyun:** like yeah we have hotshot but what about donghan ? hyunbin? kenta?

 **taehyun:** it honestly breaks my heart thinking about it for too long

 **sungwoon:** yeah

 **sungwoon:** ik the feel

 **sungwoon:** i worry for the others too

 **sungwoon:** it’s the uncertainty that kills me

 **sungwoon:** i just worry that we’re all too busy to enjoy the present you know

 **sungwoon:** we all just think of the next schedule

 **sungwoon:** and our next stage

 **sungwoon:** and we avoid talking about the future because

 **sungwoon:** lol who wants to talk about that

 **taehyun:** yeah

 **taehyun:** it’s the same with us

 **sungwoon:** blegh life

 **taehyun:** yeah

 **taehyun:** look i gotta go

 **taehyun:** schedules lol what interesting timing

 **taehyun:** but um

 **taehyun:** hang in there okay?

 **sungwoon:** of course

 **sungwoon:** you too

 **taehyun:** lmk if you need to vent or something later

 **sungwoon:** yep

 **sungwoon:** will do

 **taehyun:** ttyl bitch  <3 go sleep!

 **sungwoon:** ugh gnite  <3

***

**_ wanna burn down ymc (11) _ **

**mandu:** so

 **mandu:** ydpp did THAT

 **hwihwi:** B N M REPRESENT

 **hwihwi:** L O V E  I T

 **chamsae:** can you believe the hyungs invented pepsi cf’s

 **mandu:** honestly this was a pepsi cf disguised as a bop

 **gallyang:** agreed

 **tteongwu:** youngmin as lead vocal i am shooketh

 **gallyang:** i thought he said he was main?

 **mandu:** UHHH BUT DID YOUNGMIN HAVE THE HIGH NOTE AT THE END

 **mandu:** i think NOT

 **tteongwu:** damn okay

 **mandu:** my boy my MAIN vocal JEONG SEWOON doing us howons proud

 **chamsae:** find someone to rep you like jaehwan hyung reps sewoon hyung

 **hwihwi:** oh i forgot to tell everyone that sewoon hyung likes me more than woojin hyung

 **hwihwi:** that is all

 **chamsae:** um?

 **chamsae:** fuck you? ??

 **pearjin:** i like how the mv was uploaded on three different accounts

 **linlin:** guys! justin and jungjung hyung are debuting!

 **cloudy by yui:** somebody help me our maknae has been screaming about it for the past three hours

 **cloudy by yui:** save my ears

 **hwihwi:** ahh yay!

 **hwihwi:** i wish we could tell them congrats

 **yoonjumma:** they really came a long way i’m proud of them :’)

 **chamsae:** i could tell hyungseob to pass it on :D

 **yoonjumma:** yes please do

 **tteongwu:** everyone rejoice for we have our own messenger sparrow

 **hwihwi:** omg i just found out they’re gonna have english names

 **hwihwi:** jungjung who? i only know austin hyung

 **gallyang:** oh my god

*******

**_ the better dorm (6) _ **

**snownable’s guardian:** can somebody tell nielwink to HURRY THE FUCK UP

 **snownable’s guardian:** how long have they been in there i neED TO SHOWER

 **weewoojin:** whew good thing i showered first

 **baegels:** same

 **time of dae-hwi:** hyung you could probably go see if the others are done

 **time of dae-hwi:** i’m sure the hyungs wouldn’t mind letting you use their water

 **snownable’s guardian:** ugh but that requires more movement than i would like to exert

 **time of dae-hwi:** hah

 **time of dae-hwi:** suit yourself

 **snownable’s guardian:** also that shower better be C L E A N when i step in there

 **snownable’s guardian:** you hear me nielwink

 **snownable’s guardian:** if y’all even T H I NK about doing the nasty

 **snownable’s guardian:** *evil laughter*

 **weewoojin:** ._.

 **baegels:** have you guys noticed how seongwoo hyung never actually carries out his threats

 **baegels:** like

 **baegels:** i’d have reincarnated seven times by now if he actually followed through but welp

 **weewoojin:** i’m more scared by his evil laughing

 **weewoojin:** daehwi help

 **time of dae-hwi:** did y’all hear something

 **danielmnop:** don’t worry hyung we were innocent :)

 **snownable’s guardian:** funny how i doN T BELIEVE YOU

 **danielmnop:** no seriously

 **danielmnop:** we didn’t taint your precious shower

 **danielmnop:** all we did was use your shampoo

 **danielmnop:** and maybe your conditioner

 **weewoojin:** you know

 **weewoojin:** i’m too used to their grossness that like

 **weewoojin:** everything they say sounds wrong

 **weewoojin:** noah fence hyung

 **danielmnop:** :(

 **jeojang who? idk her:** daniel don’t leave meeeeee

 **baegels:** …

 **time of dae-hwi:** everyone savor this moment

 **time of dae-hwi:** to your left you’ll see a needy jihoon

 **time of dae-hwi:** quite rare to see one out in the wild

 **weewoojin:** lol

 **jeojang who? idk her:** daniel ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **jeojang who? idk her:** can i come with you

 **danielmnop:** aww baby

 **danielmnop:** i wish :(

 **baegels:** k but this is getting too sappy 5 me i’m gonna go

 **weewoojin:** lol

 **jeojang who? idk her:** tell them they should add another wanna one member to the cast

 **jeojang who? idk her:** preferably one named park jihoon

 **time of dae-hwi:** not to break your heart but

 **time of dae-hwi:** if anyone was gonna be added it would be seongwoo hyung

 **jeojang who? idk her:** k but i would be a better fit

 **jeojang who? idk her:** literally

 **jeojang who? idk her:** seongwoo hyung’s bigass head couldn’t even fit into daniel’s bag

 **jeojang who? idk her:** so there

 **baegels:** jihoon has anyone ever told you how petty you are

 **jeojang who? idk her:** why don’t you say it to my face you bagel faced bih

 **time of dae-hwi:** OH M Y GOD HE ACTUALLY DID

 **weewoojin:** jinyoung what have you done

 **weewoojin:** you just unleashed velociraptor!jihoon now we’re all ded

 **weewoojin:** oh nvm daniel caught him before he could go in for the kill

 **weewoojin:** oh my god they’re being cute imma scream

 **time of dae-hwi:** please don’t

 **snownable’s guardian:** nielwink used up all my shampoo the fuckers

 **snownable’s guardian:** no actually you know what they did

 **snownable’s guardian:** they used up enough to leave me the TINIEST AMOUNT LEFT

 **snownable’s guardian:** so i barely had anything to use and it was one of the least satisfying things ever

 **snownable’s guardian:** and then i had to step out of the shower to find a new bottle

 **snownable’s guardian:** WHILE I WAS WE T

 **snownable’s guardian:** AND I ALMOST TRIPPED

 **snownable’s guardian:** ugh  

 **snownable’s guardian:** i swear this was all a murder plot to make me bash my head on the sink smh

 **snownable’s guardian:** btw whoever restocks the shampoo bottles under the sink god bless you

 **snownable’s guardian:** but ugh i hate them

 **snownable’s guardian:** where’d they go

 **weewoojin:** daniel went to his dotb thing

 **weewoojin:** and jihoon’s moping because his boyfie left

 **snownable’s guardian:** they’re mushy even when they’re apart i can’t believe this romcom

 **time of dae-hwi:** okay but they cute

 **time of dae-hwi:** #goals

 **baegels:** oh my god daehwi who even says goals anymore

 **time of dae-hwi:** uM LET ME LIVE ?

 **weewoojin:** can somebody come get jihoon off of me

 **weewoojin:** he’s being a koala and i wanna sleep

 **baegels:** …

 **time of dae-hwi:** …

 **weewoojin:** sigh

 **weewoojin:** hyung?

 **snownable’s guardian:** seongwoo.exe has stopped working

 **baegels:** LMAO

 **weewoojin:** you all suck i hate this family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. We meet the first JBJ member! Still unsure how to transition into making JBJ chats... 
> 
> 2\. If any of you followed Idol Producer / Nine Percent, You Zhangjing is my bias. (Don't talk to me about their English names, I can't.) Also don't forget to drink that Nofu Spring Vitamin Water. 
> 
> 3\. YDPP's song is a bop - please go listen to it! 
> 
> 4\. If you couldn't tell, I was somewhat "inspired" by that one recent interview Wanna One did and it broke my heart when Jisung said the boys don't even talk about the D word because they're too focused on their next performance. Which, I get - work is a great distraction from other matters. At the moment, though, I don't want to think about the end of the year just yet. 
> 
> 5\. I saw on Instagram that 2hyun actually went out to eat sometime at the end of last year (?) which I thought was cute. But honestly, I have no doubt that Minhyun probably spends a lot more time with NU'EST W than we know of (and that's good - privacy is a blessed thing, y'all). 
> 
> 6\. Wanna One is performing at KCON NY! This made my night when I found out because Newark is a lot closer to me than any of the World Tour cities, and I desperately want to see my babies perform before the end of the year. I legit stress myself out with preparations - there's a lot to consider especially since there are so many things still to be announced. ;~;


	6. my perfect man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blessed today with black-haired Kang Daniel and I am in love. I finally figured out how to put images in AO3 yay~

**my niel:** hi

**my niel:**

**my hoonie:**  ajdflskjd;flaskjdlfs 

 **my niel:** hehe ^^

 **my hoonie:** WHAT THE F U C K 

 **my hoonie:** WHAT IS THIS

 **my hoonie:**  A;SLDKF;AJSLDKLK

 **my niel:** lol do you like it? :D

 **my hoonie:** DAN IEL

 **my niel:** that’s me :D  

 **my hoonie:** YOUR

 **my hoonie:** THE HAIR

 **my niel:** haha what about it ^^

 **my hoonie:** LASJD;FLASJ;DL

 **my hoonie:** ALSJD;FLKAS

 **my hoonie:** I AM S CREAMING ASKDALFSJD;L

 **my hoonie:** YOU COULDN'T GIVE A FUCKIN G WARNING FIRS T ? ??

 **my niel:** btw jaehwan says hi

**my niel:**

**my hoonie:** hi jaehwan hyung wyd

 **my hoonie:** BUT DANIEL

 **my hoonie:** DANIELAS;DA

 **my hoonie:** YOUR HAIR AHLSAJ;FLKSJDLF

 **my hoonie:** SLDFJ;ALSKDJ;FLAS

 **my niel:** lol babe breathe

 **my hoonie:** how can i breathE WHEN MY BOYFRIEND IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON ON THE PLANET ? ? ?

 **my niel:** oh whew so you do like it

 **my niel:** i was getting nervous there lol

 **my niel:** i like it too!

 **my hoonie:** NOT TO BE DRAMATIC BUT

 **my hoonie:** MY HEART IS LITERALLY BEATING SO FAST RIGHT NOW ? ??

 **my hoonie:** I FEEL SO UNWORTHY LIKE

 **my hoonie:** I AM SO BLESSED ? ??

 **my hoonie:** MY BOYFRIEND IS THE MOST STUNNING PERSON EVER EVERYONE ELSE GO HOME ASLKDF;ASK

 **my niel:** awwwww

 **my niel:** you flatter me <3

 **my hoonie:** hi daniel hyung it’s woojin

 **my hoonie:** jihoon kept screaming so i had to confiscate his phone to see why

 **my hoonie:** …

 **my hoonie:** you look good hyung

 **my niel:** lol thanks woojin~

 **my hoonie:** SADFL; BACK OFF BIH

 **my niel:** LOL jihoon you know i only have eyes for you

 **my hoonie:** iT’S JUST LAHSASLSAFKS

 **my hoonie:** YOUR HAI R IT’S

 **my niel:** ?? :D

 **my hoonie:** it’s

 **my hoonie:** …

 **my hoonie:** it’s giving me bad thoughts

 **my niel:** oh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **my hoonie:** i want you to come home

 **my hoonie:** right now

 **my niel:** LOL

 **my hoonie:** so i can show you how much i appreciate this transformation

 **my hoonie:** (with my lips)

 **my hoonie:** (and maybe my hands)

 **my niel:** lol getting feisty are we

 **my hoonie:** I CAN’T HELP IT

 **my hoonie:** AND I’ M NOT EVEN SORRY

 **my hoonie:** i want to do so many things to you you have no idea

 **my niel:** oh my god

 **my niel:** darling you are making me blush and jaehwan is giving me weird looks

 **my hoonie:** WELL TOO BAD IMMA BOUT TO HYPERVENTILATE AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU DE MO N

 **my niel:** i told him you told me a funny joke and he’s asking what it was omg fuck me

 **my hoonie:** gladly

 **my hoonie:** like

 **my hoonie:** please

 **my niel:** omG NOT THE TIME BABE

 **my hoonie:** just know

 **my hoonie:** that if i die 

 **my hoonie:** i will haunt you forever

 **my hoonie:** but at least i’ll die happy

 **my hoonie:** bc i was so perfectly ~blessed~ by the most perfect angel hnnnggggg

 **my niel:** you just called me a demon tho ? ? LOL

 **my hoonie:** W HAT EVER THERE IS NO WAY YOU’RE A MERE MORTAL LIKE ME SKJF;LASD

 **my niel:** aww

 **my niel:** hey but if anyone is an angel

 **my niel:** it’s you sweetheart  <3

 **my hoonie:** :(

 **my niel:** ^^ i’ll be home soon

 **my niel:** jaehwan wanted to learn to skateboard so we decided to go out on our off day

 **my niel:** i was gonna ask you to come

 **my niel:** but you were sleeping so peacefully lol

 **my niel:** didn’t wanna wake you

 **my niel:** also that would’ve ruined the surprise but anyway

 **my niel:** i’m glad you like it

 **my niel:** imma post it on our fancafe later

 **my niel:** i hope the fans like it too!

 **my hoonie:** oh trust me

 **my hoonie:** they’ll love it  <3

 **my hoonie:** LSAKJDF;LAKDS BRB GOTTA TELL EVERYONE ABOUT MY SUPER HOT BEAUTIFUL SEXY BOYFRIEND NAMED KANG DANIEL SKAD;J  

***

**_ 95’s only (7) _ **

**minhyun:** guys which studio ghibli film is better

 **minhyun:** spirited away or howl’s moving castle

 **youngmin 2:** i’ve only seen howl’s moving castle so like

 **jonghyun:** YOUNGMIN COME OVER AND WATCH STUDIO GHIBLI WITH ME

 **youngmin 2:** okay! :D

 **minhyun:** …

 **minki:** lol do it youngmin

 **minki:** watch them all

 **minki:** you’d finally be able to prove minhyun’s inadequacy

 **minhyun:** youngmin

 **youngmin 2:** what

 **minhyun:** don’t make me hurt you

 **youngmin 2:** jesus jonghyun literally invited me over

 **youngmin 2:** i see nothing wrong here

 **youngmin 2:** also shameless plug go listen to love it live it pls :)

 **dongho:** i liked spirited away more

 **seongwoo:** hi what did i miss

 **minhyun:** you can … scroll up … yourself ??

 **seongwoo:** well hello to you too buttface

 **youngmin 1:** i liked when marnie was there

 **seongwoo:** and i like howl’s moving castle better

 **seongwoo:** wait why are you asking

 **jonghyun:** bc minhyun is being a bully and saying spirited away is better :((((

 **minki:** wow for once baekho and minhyun are agreeing on something

 **minki:** look at this character development

 **dongho:** jk i changed my mind howl’s moving castle is better

 **minhyun:** wow dongho you fake ass hoe

 **jonghyun:** it’s two to one i win

 **minhyun:** i say we nullify dongho’s vote and say it’s a tie

 **minhyun:** unless anyone /else/ has anything to say?

 **youngmin 1:** ok but what is this all for ???

 **jonghyun:** we were trying to pick a film to watch on our next date

 **jonghyun:** and ofc i suggested studio ghibli

 **jonghyun:** BUT THEN SOMEONE DECIDED TO BE A STUBBORN DICKWAD

 **seongwoo:** damn minhyun what’s your damage

 **minki:** my fellow min better fix this m e s s before someone gets hurt

 **minki:** namely me

 **minki:** idk how i would but after spending ten years with you all i’m sure you could find a way

 **youngmin 2:** y’all should watch ponyo

 **youngmin 2:** angst level was like 1%

 **dongho:** tbh when i watched ponyo all i could think about was sewoon lol

 **dongho:** yea ik ponyo is a girl but still

 **minhyun:** jjuyah it’s fine lol i don’t really care what we watch

 **minhyun:** all i care about is spending time with you ~

 **youngmin 1:** ew

 **minhyun:** so can we please stop arguing

 **jonghyun:** …

 **jonghyun:** i’ll forgive you faster if you buy me chicken wings

 **minhyun:** deal  <3

 **jonghyun:** <3

 **youngmin 2:** k so am i still invited or

 **seongwoo:** do you wanna third wheel

 **youngmin 2:** fuck no i’ll bring donghyun

 **dongho:** bring ponyo too! i haven’t seen him in ages

 **minhyun:** i don’t remember inviting you to our movie date ???

 **dongho:** it’s our dorm ???

 **dongho:** the fuck you want me to do

 **dongho:** jonghyun you wouldn’t kick me out right

 **jonghyun:** …

 **dongho:** wow ok i see how it is

 **dongho:** let it be known that the nation’s leaderTM

 **dongho:** would kick out his own MEMBER for fried chicken

 **jonghyun:** i didn’t say anything but you’re not wrong so :)

 **seongwoo:** kinda relevant but not really

 **seongwoo:** but you should see how many times daniel and jihoon kicked us out of the dorm

 **seongwoo:** frankly it’s better that they did but like

 **seongwoo:** I ? ?? LIVE ??? ? ? HERE? ?? ?

 **minki:** tbh i’m used to it

 **minki:** they were insufferable back then

 **minki:** they’re insufferable now

 **youngmin 1:** guys i’m bored

 **youngmin 1:** we should go to the arcade or something

 **youngmin 1:** we should buy more bread too

 **youngmin 2:** you know what

 **youngmin 2:** nvm ydpp movie night will be a thing

 **youngmin 2:** i’ll make it a thing

 **youngmin 2:** good idea youngmin

 **seongwoo:** …you want a cookie or somethin

 **youngmin 2:** if i said hell yeah would you send me one

 **seongwoo:** psh no lmao

***

**_ wanna burn down ymc (11) _ **

**cloudy by yui:** so

 **cloudy by yui:** nielwink

 **cloudy by yui:** do y’all have some police roleplay thing going on

 **nielmoyed:** what

 **nielmoyed:** no

 **nielmoyed:** but we could ;)

 **chamsae:** sungwoon hyung why

 **tteongwu:** actually tho why’d you go and give them more reasons to make our lives worse

 **cloudy by yui:** shut up you pansies i was just CURIOUS

 **the better pink sausage:** @daniel ;)

 **chamsae:** save us

 **the better pink sausage:** anyway have you all FEASTED your eyes on the beauty that is MY kang daniel

 **the better pink sausage:** bc lemme tell you one (1) park jihoon is F E D

 **nielmoyed:** aw babe <3

 **tteongwu:** i for one (1) am #fed up with your screaming

 **tteongwu:** jesus you’re giving woojin a run for his money

 **chamsae:** i should be offended but :\\\

 **the better pink sausage:** if you saw daniel and didn’t think he was the most perfect man in the world did you really see him? ??

 **the better pink sausage:** i think not

 **pearjin:** oh

 **pearjin:** maybe i need glasses then? ??

 **pearjin:** hyungs what do you think

 **hwihwi:** s@v@ge

 **cloudy by yui:** omg i’m so proud

 **cloudy by yui:** our baby jinyoung is really out here fighting the good fight

 **the better pink sausage:** jinyoung :)))

 **mandu:** jihoon should be the president of the kang daniel fanclub lol

 **pearjin:** i’m not scared of you

 **pearjin:** come at me

 **gallyang:** jaehwan did you put ice on your knee like i told you to

 **linlin:** oh no hyung :((

 **linlin:** are you okay what happened?

 **tteongwu:** careful jinyoung

 **tteongwu:** jihoon and his thighs are not to be messed with

 **mandu:** nothing my dear guanlin

 **tteongwu:** i still have the scars :(((

 **mandu:** i just fell when i was skateboarding but it’s nothing major i promise

 **yoonjumma:** wait

 **yoonjumma:** did y’all bring your helmets like i told you to

 **nielmoyed:** hyung it’s okay we were safe

 **nielmoyed:** i was wearing a hat too so like

 **hwihwi:** my jisung-hyung-is-about-to-beat-daniel-hyung’s-ass senses are tingling

 **pearjin:** hyung jaehwan hyung threw the ice in the sink a few minutes ago

 **mandu:** JINYOUNG WHAT THE FU CK

 **tteongwu:** lol

 **mandu:** jihoon i give you permission to obliterate one (1) bae jinyoung

 **linlin:** hyungs ~ seonho is debuting tomorrow !‼

 **gallyang:** jaehwan i am coming to your room and you better have an ice pack on your knee when i get there in two minutes

 **cloudy by yui:** omg i wanna see jaehwan get out of this one

 **gallyang:** also @guanlin i am also excited to see seonho debut

 **gallyang:** let him know that we’re all behind him and have high hopes for him :)

 **linlin:** will do hyung!

 **chamsae:** update if anyone cares:

 **chamsae:** jisung hyung is yelling at daniel for not wearing helmets

 **chamsae:** this has been a psa

 **the better pink sausage:** lol did anyone see if jaehwan conjured up some ice before he got mauled by minhyun hyung

 **cloudy by yui:** lmao nope jaehwan is suffering

 **cloudy by yui:** tbh tho that bruise doesn’t even look that bad minhyun needs to chill

 **nielmoyed:** TELL THAT TO JISUNG HYUNG O H MY GO D

 **hwihwi:** where’s jinyoung

 **the better pink sausage:** taken care of :)

 **hwihwi:** oh my god rip

 **the better pink sausage:** anyway back to me

 **chamsae:** ugh

 **the better pink sausage:** hey

 **the better pink sausage:** pink sausage number two

 **the better pink sausage:** zip it

 **tteongwu:** where’s jeojang jihoon we liked him more

 **the better pink sausage:** he is in a coma and will only awaken with true love’s kiss

 **chamsae:** what

 **the better pink sausage:** …

 **the better pink sausage:** AHEM ?? ?

 **the better pink sausage:** I’M WAITINGGGG

 **linlin:** would a cheek kiss count

 **hwihwi:** aww guanlin

 **cloudy by yui:** can you believe jihoon takes up most of our ships

 **cloudy by yui:** truly our resident hoe©

 **the better pink sausage:** hyung don’t be jealous just bc i’m lovable

 **the better pink sausage:** and uhh no guanlin anyone can do a cheek kiss you don’t have to be in love for something like that

 **tteongwu:** you don’t have to be in love to kiss on the lips either ??

 **chamsae:** lol this is where we all witness how jihoon sucks at getting out of awk situations

 **hwihwi:** don’t feel bad guanlin you wouldn’t wanna kiss jihoon anyway

 **the better pink sausage:** whAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

 **hwihwi:** you deserve someone as pure and wonderful as you

 **hwihwi:** and we’ve all established that jihoon is so far removed from purity that even dust wouldn’t wanna land on him

 **hwihwi:** like damn honey

 **the better pink sausage:** how did this turn into a roast jihoon session

 **chamsae:** this is what i’m here for leggo

 **nielmoyed:** hi i’m back

 **tteongwu:** literally no one missed you

 **the better pink sausage:** BABEEE <3

 **nielmoyed:** hey darling  <3

 **tteongwu:** fucking bye

 **the better pink sausage:** come to my room?

 **nielmoyed:** wow would you look at that gotta nyoom

 **cloudy by yui:** jfc i need taehyun

 **gallyang:** bye y’all i’m sleeping with jonghyun tonight

 **cloudy by yui:** wanna one more like wanna jump off a cliff

 **cloudy by yui:** you all are the reason i get acne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If Kang Daniel never dyes his hair again, I would not be disappointed. That photo had me all the way messed up - he looks /stunning/... *cries* when will I ever find a boy like him :( 
> 
> 2\. I've only seen four Studio Ghibli movies, all of which are mentioned here, and my favorite (so far) is "When Marnie Was There". 
> 
> 3\. YDPP released their dance practice video and I was blessed once again with talent and visuals. 
> 
> 4\. Some Nielwink action ft. handcuffs...... yeah idk (https://twitter.com/SugarRush_9699/status/982599693115973632). Honestly look through their Twitter - it's a goldmine of Nielwink. ^^
> 
> 5\. Seonho is debuting tomorrow and I am super excited to see how he does! 
> 
> 6\. Today's song recommendation is "The Aftermath" (후유증) by Fromm ft. Hwang Minhyun (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoGNFsrmtvM)! This is from 2015, but I promise, it's a beautiful song and our Emperor's vocals shine here. :D


	7. we love you, guanlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Lisa, who gave the suggestion for the content of this chapter. I hope I didn't let you down!

**_ group chat (5) _ **

**snow flower:** hey minhyun

 **i need jonghyun:** what

 **snow flower:** hehe

 **snow flower:** jonghyun says hi

 **i need jonghyun:** fuck you

 **penguin leader:** lol true

 **penguin leader:** but honestly i was just really happy to F I N A L L Y be on a show with jonghyunnie

 **penguin leader:** master key did me dirty i am still hella salty that never worked out

 **penguin leader:** but my wishes finally came true in 2018 :’)

 **i need jonghyun:** …

 **deserves better:** i’m happy i got to see ilhoon hyung again ^~^

 **deserves better:** and jonghyun hyung gave me a marshmallow peep! :D

 **try me ariana:** the heck i want a marshmallow peep from jonghyun

 **i need jonghyun:** no you don’t jaehwan shush

 **snow flower:** lol careful guys minhyun hyung might combust from jealousy

 **deserves better:** it’s so dumb how minhyun hyung and jonghyun hyung can’t be on screen together

 **deserves better:** or even say each other’s names like ? ??????????

 **penguin leader:** we know guanlin

 **deserves better:** hyung i’m just saying!

 **deserves better:** the shows would have so many more views if 2hyun could be a thing … it’s so dumb D <

 **snow flower:** well to be fair

 **snow flower:** weekly idol is kind of a mess now

 **snow flower:** not sure why they invited so many guests ? ??

 **try me ariana:** yea like

 **try me ariana:** how were you all gonna get enough screen time tf

 **penguin leader:** jaehwan we didn’t even stay for the whole thing lmao

 **snow flower:** but ofc i’m never one to complain about seeing jonghyunnie again :)

 **try me ariana:** lol isn’t this your second time seeing him on a show

 **snow flower:** hah one (1) whole show more than minhyunnie

 **snow flower:** i mean

 **snow flower:** if wanna one go season 1© counts

 **snow flower:** (it shouldn’t)

 **i need jonghyun:** i will end you

 **snow flower:** i’m still hyung baby! :D

 **i need jonghyun:** also y’all should’ve let my baby dance nayana i was so looking forward to that

 **try me ariana:** damn

 **try me ariana:** minhyun hyung is really out here

 **try me ariana:** trying to cause d R AM A? ?? ???

 **penguin leader:** minhyun you know we would’ve loved to have jonghyun dance with us

 **penguin leader:** but you also know we didn’t wanna risk sending hate his way :(

 **snow flower:** omg that was such a heavy sigh like

 **snow flower:** i felt that

 **i need jonghyun:** why can’t i have nice things

 **deserves better:** wait! hyung! seonho debuted! that’s a nice thing‼

 **penguin leader:** i strive to one day have guanlin’s enthusiasm

 **snow flower:** you’re like a decade late tho

 **penguin leader:** did i ?? ask ??? for your ??? opinion ??

 **i need jonghyun:** my son is growing up and i am proud

 **i need jonghyun:** his mv was so soft and pure we do not deserve him

 **i need jonghyun:** bless the cube chicks for making me smile in this dark cruel world :)

 **try me ariana:** wow emo hours okay then

***

**_ bnm boys (4) _ **

**daehwi:** can you believe the hyungs tried to cook

 **woojin:** sewoon’s hyung did most of the work tho so like

 **daehwi:** lmao true

 **woojin:** ok but real talk was that pasta edible yes or no

 **youngmin:** what the heck woojin i am offended

 **donghyun:** …

 **youngmin:** oh does  ~ s o m e o n e ~  have an opinion they’d like to express ????

 **donghyun:** it was a bit bland okay?

 **donghyun:** but don’t take it out on me tho i was just

 **donghyun:** in the back

 **donghyun:** you know

 **donghyun:** minding my own business

 **donghyun:** having my handsome face turned away for most of that vlive like even the viewers were disappointed

 **daehwi:** lmao hyung is salty

 **woojin:** saltier than the pasta at least? :D

 **youngmin:** you little shit

 **woojin:** *sips pepsi*

 **daehwi:** will ydpp ever break away from the pepsi TM

 **daehwi:** stay tuned to find out

 **donghyun:** will youngmin hyung ever come up with a better greeting

 **donghyun:** stay tuned to find o- oh nope he can’t sorry

 **youngmin:** donghyun do you need to talk

 **donghyun:** i’m fine

 **woojin:** imma just leave this here

 **woojin:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PdXIHGvMpk>

**daehwi:** oh my god

***

 **minnie:** jjuyah sweetie i am so sorry i am SO SORRY that an ugly ass bitch ass show like weekly idol played you like that

 **jjuyah:** did you just

 **jjuyah:** meme an apology to me

 **jjuyah:** that’s not even how it goes omg

 **minnie:** ugh you deserve so much better

 **jjuyah:** minhyun i appreciate the support but there’s no need to freak out

 **jjuyah:** it really wasn’t that bad

 **jjuyah:** a bit crowded maybe

 **jjuyah:** but i got to see the hyungs and daehwi and guanlin again

 **jjuyah:** and that was like the highlight of my week right there

 **minnie:** i wish i was there :(

 **jjuyah:** i know i wish you were there too

 **jjuyah:** but with that many groups there had to be a quota on members right? ^^;;

 **minnie:** yeah i guess :\

 **jjuyah:** hey

 **minnie:** ?

 **jjuyah:** iloveyou.

 **minnie:** ………..

 **jjuyah:** lol too much?

 **minnie:** no

 **minnie:** yes

 **minnie:** oh

 **minnie:** my heart

 **minnie:** there it goes

 **jjuyah:** ^^

 **jjuyah:** message me after you land in japan okay?

 **minnie:** ofc ofc

 **jjuyah:** have a safe flight

 **jjuyah:** have a good concert

 **jjuyah:** don’t fall

 **jjuyah:** blow them away with your good looks and talent

 **minnie:** i’m always good looking

 **jjuyah:** i mean

 **jjuyah:** sure

 **minnie:** :(

 **jjuyah:** <3

 **minnie:** i love you too jjuyah~  <3

***

**_ just be joyful (5) _ **

**kenta:** js i have the best teaser picture

 **sanggyun:** are we talking about the day or night version

 **sanggyun:** bc i think we can all agree

 **sanggyun:** i slay the day version

 **kenta:** well ideally both but

 **kenta:** i think my night version was pretty poppin

 **taehyun:** who cares we all look soft so yay :D

 **donghan:** me, an intellectual: jbj = kings of aesthetics

 **sanggyun:** did our maknae just call himself an intellectual

 **sanggyun:** LMAO IN WHAT ???

 **donghan:** hey

 **donghan:** i’m smart

 **donghan:** sometimes

 **taehyun:** like that time you couldn’t sit properly ?

 **kenta:** ouch

 **kenta:** literally

 **hyunbin:** wait

 **hyunbin:** “kings of aesthetics”

 **hyunbin:** err…maybe some of us lol but um

 **hyunbin:** …

 **donghan:** hyung :)

 **donghan:** are you :)

 **donghan:** perhaps :)

 **donghan:** throwing shade :)

 **donghan:** ???? :))))))

 **hyunbin:** what? :D

 **hyunbin:** me? :D

 **hyunbin:** no :D

 **hyunbin:** i would never :D

 **donghan:** just because we’re not all professional models or whatever

 **taehyun:** k back to practice bitches

 **taehyun:** imma make sure we end with a Bang (aha aha aha)

 **kenta:** T R Y DO IT NOW

 **kenta:** CAN YOU FOLLOW ME YES UH HUH

 **kenta:** T R Y PICK IT UP

 **kenta:** YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME OH NO

 **taehyun:** you’ll catch these hands if you don’t PUT YOUR PHONE DOWN AND GET BACK TO PRACTICE

***

**_ wanna burn down ymc (11) _ **

**hwihwi:** whose idea was it to put me in the same room as 2park

 **hwihwi:** my trip to japan is once again ruined by our resident monsters

 **gallyang:** i mean

 **gallyang:** i’m content

 **gallyang:** i’m rooming with two cuties who have to listen to me :)

 **mandu:** ... where do i even begin with that

 **pearjin:** yea don’t get your hopes up hyung

 **the better pink sausage:** shut up daehwi you think i WANT to be with you when i’d rather be with a very /fine/ kang daniel

 **the better pink sausage:** daniel i miss you already :(

 **pearjin:** you’re literally. sitting. behind him. ?????

 **cloudy by yui:** lol yea but he sleepin

 **yoonjumma:** let him sleep, he’s been lacking some (read: many) hours

 **yoonjumma:** even when he goes on dotb he doesn’t sleep well

 **the better pink sausage:** my baby :( <3

 **chamsae:** please don’t text flirt while you’re sitting next to me

 **chamsae:** i’m uncomfortable

 **tteongwu:** lmao i’m sleeping good tonight fellas

 **tteongwu:** our precious linlin won’t bother me at all

 **hwihwi:** plot twist: he does

 **linlin:** lol no daehwi i wouldn’t

 **tteongwu:** see? :D

 **tteongwu:** guanlin this is why you’re my favorite maknae

 **pearjin:** where am i on that list

 **the better pink sausage:** yea what about me

 **chamsae:** as long as i’m higher than daehwi

 **hwihwi:** psH YOU WISH

 **tteongwu:** …

 **tteongwu:** no comment

 **cloudy by yui:** ha everyone brace yourselves

 **cloudy by yui:** we about to have only ten members in wanna one

 **cloudy by yui:** the maknaes are coming for our ongvid and it won’t be pretty

 **mandu:** i hope we get to actually explore japan this time

 **mandu:** the last time was sooo not satisfying

 **cloudy by yui:** preach

 **pearjin:** sungwoon hyung wtf you were here for a whole two days more than us

 **cloudy by yui:** yea but then y’all showed up and those two days were suddenly not enough

 **hwihwi:** ^ wow rt

***

“Lin-ah, I’m done,” Seongwoo said, stepping out of the bathroom in fresh clothes, bare-faced, glad to be rid of the musty odors of the airport and the suffocating texture of his makeup. With his teeth brushed and his face squeaky clean (and hydrated, of course), he was ready for bed.

“Okay.”

Guanlin quietly gathered his things and took heavy steps into the bathroom, shutting the door with a click. Seongwoo opened his carrier and placed his dirty clothes in a spare plastic bag before climbing under the covers. He sighed as his body sunk into the mattress, suddenly feeling aware of the soreness he had been feeling all day to the point where it started to feel numb.

The rushing sounds of water melted in the background, creating ambient white noise. Seongwoo was glad for the quiet after a night of constant excitement and concert jitters. He reached for his phone to check through updates, replying LOL to a dumb meme one of his friends had sent him.

As he mindlessly scrolled through some posts on Naver, Guanlin stepped out of the shower after what seemed like minutes, and Seongwoo caught sight of his pajamas in the corner of his eye.

“Good night, Guanlin.”

Guanlin dove under his own covers, grunting a wordless reply.

Seongwoo thought the youngest member hadn’t heard him properly and said once again, “Good night, Guanlin.”

There was a pause, after which Seongwoo was able to hear a faint reply, “Good night, hyung.”

Thinking the younger was just tired after a long day of travel, Seongwoo let it go, closing his eyes to hopefully get more than two hours of sleep tonight.

…

…

…

…

…

Except he didn’t.

Curse his body to fail him when he had the perfect opportunity to catch up on sleep. He should’ve known this would happen; he never fell asleep easily in different places. It had taken him an entire week to get used to sleeping at the Produce 101 dorms.

He groaned quietly so as not to wake Guanlin up. He figured if he couldn’t sleep, he would at least try to be productive. Listen to music, watch some videos, monitor his fancams….

_Wait._

_…_  

_Was that crying?_

Alarmed, he sat up turning to stare at the figure huddled on the other bed. He strained his ears and was even more alarmed to hear soft sniffles, almost like whimpers, coming from their beloved maknae. He cautiously pushed the covers off and padded over to the other bed, reaching a hand out to rest on Guanlin’s shoulder.

“Hey. Guanlin.”

Guanlin’s sobs silenced for a moment, the tall teenager rubbing his eyes while feeling ashamed at having been caught (and even worse, possibly waking up his tired teammate).

“Hyung,” he choked out. “I woke you, didn’t I?” he mumbled, and added, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Hey, no, it’s okay. I couldn’t sleep,” Seongwoo said, rubbing the younger boy’s shoulder in soothing circles. “Can I ask what’s wrong?”

Guanlin stilled for a moment, as if recollecting his thoughts, reorganizing the emotions that had bubbled forth in the middle of the night.

“It’s nothing…” Guanlin sighed heavily. “I just…had a rough day, that’s all, hyung.”

“You shouldn’t hold onto negative feelings, Lin-ah,” Seongwoo chided gently. “You don’t want to hurt yourself when it gets to be too much.”

He continued, “Here, tell me what’s up. I can listen,” he said, rubbing gently on the younger’s shoulder.

Guanlin breathed out a sigh and relaxed the tension in his muscles, but kept his face hidden from his hyung.

“My sister called,” he started. “She asked if I knew my dad was sick and I said no.”

Seongwoo nodded with a hum.

“He’s fine. It’s just the cold, but it hurts when he coughs.” Guanlin paused. “I guess he didn’t want me to worry. That’s not what I was upset about.”

Guanlin exhaled slowly, trying to steady his breath before continuing. “One of the stylists yelled at me earlier.”

Seongwoo tensed, his mind racing, _Who was it? What did they say? No one gets to hurt our maknae like that, I should –_

“It was dumb. I was in the way and they shoved me a little, but I think she was just stressed with so many of us there. It wasn’t the best makeup session I’ve had,” Guanlin muttered. “I don’t know.”

“It’s the little things,” Guanlin was rambling now. “They all add up like you said. And then when someone says the wrong thing, it could all tip over.”

Seongwoo hummed, understanding completely. In their line of work, image was everything. One wrong slip could easily tear down everything you’ve ever worked for. It was a constant tightrope act, and Guanlin had it the hardest being the foreigner maknae of Wanna One.

“I overheard her talking to the other stylists before we left, and maybe I imagined it, but I don’t think she said nice things about me, hyung. It’s…stupid, but I’ve been feeling horrible ever since.”

“Guanlin, you—”

“Hyung, you _know_ I don’t deserve to be in Wanna One. Everyone knows,” Guanlin said, his words drenched with bitterness.

Words Seongwoo never wanted to hear again.

“Guanlin…” Seongwoo had some choice words for him, but the younger kept going.

“Jisung hyung keeps saying I deserve better but I never felt that way. I can’t _afford_ to think that way. If anyone deserved better, it’s Sungwoon hyung. Or you, Seongwoo hyung. Or Jihoon hyung, really anyone else,” Guanlin said, miserable. “Not me.”

“My Korean is still lacking. I’m awkward. I can’t dance as well as the others, or rap as well as the others. I can’t express myself correctly on shows. I’m never the member fans pick as their bias. So why am I here?”

“Guanlin, stop,” Seongwoo said, sternly this time. “You cannot degrade yourself like this, it’s not healthy. Look at me.”

The maknae turned slowly to face his hyung, sullen expression painted over his features, avoiding meeting his eyes for fear he would burst out crying again.

Seongwoo gazed over the younger, taking in again just how young he was.

_Six years ago, I would’ve never imagined to be where he is now._

“Guanlin, you _do_ deserve better. Other companies would _thrive_ over having a foreign member. Look at EXO and the opportunities Yixing-sunbaenim has right now. Or Twice and their promotions in Japan.  Listen to me, it is _not_ your fault.”

“Guanlin, you are one of the strongest people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. Trust me when I say that I am honored to be in Wanna One with you and that I am happy that I can be your Seongwoo hyung. I can’t imagine doing what you did at your age. Running to another country to pursue my dreams? Learning a completely different language? Leaving behind my family and friends? Guanlin, _you are fucking amazing._ ”

Guanlin’s eyes began to water, and he tucked his face into his pillow, embarrassed to be crying in front of another hyung.

“ _Please_ stop thinking you don’t deserve to be with us,” Seongwoo said, almost pleading. “It hurts us when you hurt. You are precious to us, and we care about you. You understand that, right?” Guanlin nodded.

“We all know that we don’t have all the time in the world to be together, so let’s make our time worth it. Let’s not keep things from each other, okay?”

Guanlin nodded again, sniffling, and Seongwoo fawned internally.

“Now, come on. Give me a hug,” Seongwoo opened his arms wide with a goofy smile. Guanlin sat up and crawled the short distance to his hyung, diving into the warmth and comfort of Seongwoo’s arms.

“I’ll always be here to listen,” Seongwoo said, softly. “Don’t ever think you’d be a burden to me or any of the other hyungs. We’re here for you, Guanlin.”

Guanlin nodded against the crook of Seongwoo’s neck, humming a reply. “Thank you, hyung,” he said, voice filled with warmth.

“Now,” Seongwoo pulled away, grinning. “Let’s try to get some rest, and tomorrow we’ll have fun exploring Japan. I highly doubt we'll be able to walk around without being followed,” Seongwoo muttered, “but at least it’s something. Cool?”

Guanlin smiled, the twinkle reaching his eyes again, humming in reply. He dove in for another hug and mumbled, “I love you, hyung.”

Seongwoo smiled. “Love you, too, Lin-ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need to love Guanlin more. (I'm looking at you, YMC.)
> 
> Long notes ahead~ 
> 
> Real talk, the hardest part of writing these is giving everyone ample storytime -- I'm not satisfied with the JBJ bit, but uhh -- as well as keeping it as "realistic" as possible. So much has happened over the past few days, like??? Wanna One are already back in Korea and I've already planned to have some Japan adventures in the next chapter. YMC needs to chill and let them rest. From the fancams I saw, it looks like Wanna One were filming while they were there, so I'd bet the footage will be shown in Wanna One Go Season 3.
> 
> I also want to say that Kang Daniel in his KCON Japan outfit fucking obliterated my soul. I get heart palpitations just looking at him in LQ because holy mother of God. (My bias is Jihoon, y’all; don't get it twisted.)
> 
> The rooming assignments in Japan were random (except for Onglin; I wanted Seongwoo to be the one to comfort Guanlin) - it would be highly creepy if I actually knew how they were split - but in case anyone cared, it's:  
> \-- Seongwoo and Guanlin  
> \-- Daehwi, Jihoon, Woojin  
> \-- Daniel, Jisung, Sungwoon  
> \-- Minhyun, Jinyoung, Jaehwan 
> 
> AND FINALLY. I set up an Ask.fm if anyone wants to get to know me a little better! -- https://ask.fm/taesquared -- Please ask me questions, they make me happy. :D


	8. adventures in japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone checked in today between 5:00 – 8:00 a.m. EST (alcohol fucks up my sleep schedule), you may have noticed that I changed the last chapter a bit, at the end with Onglin. I recently changed it back to what it was before, so let’s pretend that didn’t happen. (*struggles in author*) (It's all explained in the notes at the end.)
> 
> Anywho, this chapter takes place in Japan, after KCON.

**my hoonie:** babe

 **my hoonie:** are you awake

 **my hoonie:** daniel

 **my hoonie:** babe

 **my niel:** i literally woke up and was about to sleep again

 **my niel:** let me sleep

 **my hoonie:** nuuuu

 **my hoonie:** come over

 **my niel:** …

 **my niel:** never thought i’d see /this/ meme play out

 **my hoonie:** biH DANIEL PLS

 **my hoonie:** i mean

 **my hoonie:** ahem

 **my hoonie:** please?

 **my niel:** well someone’s needy ;)

 **my hoonie:** well you’re not wrong

 **my hoonie:** do you want a prize for that amazing deduction

 **my niel:** … oh

 **my hoonie:** jfc

 **my niel:** the fuck jihoon i can’t just come over

 **my niel:** who’s in your room again

 **my niel:** woojin and daehwi?

 **my hoonie:** ugh

 **my niel:** you can’t just kick them out! D:

 **my hoonie:** fine should i come over to your room then

 **my niel:** N O JIHOON OH MY GO D I CAN’T KICK OUT THE HYUNGS THEY’D MURDER ME

 **my niel:** THEY’RE NOT EVEN AWAKE YET SLDAFK

 **my hoonie:** …

 **my hoonie:** babe

 **my niel:** what

 **my hoonie:** i’ve been thinking about you

 **my hoonie:** how good you looked last night

 **my hoonie:** that harness hnggg

 **my niel:** ah no nononononon onononononono

 **my niel:** we are NOT sexting while the hyungs are asleep

 **my hoonie:** i can be quiet :)

 **my niel:** yea well i CAN;T

 **my hoonie:** and boy do i love it ;)

 **my niel:** fuck. you.

 **my hoonie:** YES

 **my hoonie:** PLEASE THAT’S LITERALLY WHAT I WANT

 **my niel:** oh my god

 **my niel:** can’t you just

 **my niel:** idk take care of it yourself ?

 **my hoonie:** daniel

 **my niel:** jihoon

 **my hoonie:** my love

 **my niel:** aww

 **my hoonie:** i miss you

 **my hoonie:** we haven’t done anything for like a week and i can feel myself dying

 **my hoonie:** …

 **my hoonie:** please don’t make me beg

 **my niel:** now that

 **my niel:** would be hot

 **my niel:** but maybe some other time baby ;)

 **my hoonie:** als;dflaksdj do /not/ fucking tempt me when i’m like this

 **my niel:** LOL

 **my hoonie:** daniel~~~~~ come over~~~

 **my niel:** good lord

 **my niel:** is it an age thing

 **my niel:** it must be an age thing

 **my niel:** i’m not even that old but like

 **my niel:** holy fuck you are insatiable

 **my hoonie:** no i’m not i’m just /stressed/

 **my hoonie:** i thought you would be too :(

 **my niel:** i have control jihoon

 **my hoonie:** yes you have too much control

 **my niel:** …

 **my hoonie:** over me

 **my niel:** jesus

 **my hoonie:** now please hurry up and get your beautiful body over here

 **my niel:** BUT WOOJIN AND DAEHWI

 **my niel:** JIHOON PLEASE

 **my hoonie:** okay literally.

 **my hoonie:** i will bribe the bnm beasts to leave if you come over right now.

 **my hoonie:** okay?

 **my niel:** what am i supposed to tell the hyungs

 **my hoonie:** nothing? they’re asleep right? you can just leave and give your room key to woojin

 **my niel:** no jisung hyung just woke up what do i do

 **my hoonie:** omg are you deadass just tell him we needed alone time  

 **my niel:** …

 **my hoonie:** but then again

 **my hoonie:** i don’t have to kick out the kids

 **my niel:** i don’t think you are in a position to call woojin a kid but ok

 **my hoonie:** they’re asleep right now

 **my hoonie:** and i can be quiet remember? :)

 **my niel:** *heavy sigh*

 **my niel:** you owe me big time park jihoon

 **my niel:** i can’t believe i am giving up my precious sleeping time to cater to you

 **my hoonie:** ^~^

 **my niel:** i’m gonna brush my teeth and clean up

 **my niel:** i’m not kissing you like this brb

 **my hoonie:** <3

 **my niel:** i’m giving you five minutes

 **my niel:** and istg you better be ready

***

**_ wanna burn down ymc (11) _ **

**cloudy by yui:** can someone come take these things away from me

 **gallyang:** what things

 **cloudy by yui:** ofc minhyun is awake

 **gallyang:** i’ve /been/ awake

 **cloudy by yui:** yea whatever come pick up woojin and daehwi

 **gallyang:** why are they in your room

 **gallyang:** is jisung hyung awake

 **cloudy by yui:** apparently nielwink wanted alone time and gave woojin the key

 **gallyang:** say no more

 **cloudy by yui:** daniel imma kick you in the kneecaps

 **cloudy by yui:** and jisung hyung is showering

 **gallyang:** okay so … wait for him to finish

 **cloudy by yui:** NO THEY WONT LET ME SLEEP OH MG SLD

 **gallyang:** woojin daehwi you can come over to our room

 **gallyang:** help me wake up jaehwan and jinyoung and i’ll treat you to sushi

 **cloudy by yui:** thank god

 **cloudy by yui:** bless you minhyun

 **cloudy by yui:** we are undeserving of you

 **gallyang:** damn right you are

***

 **jjuyah:** minhyunie

 **minnie:** yes my love

 **jjuyah:** can you buy me the newest haikyuu novel

 **minnie:** …didn’t i buy you manga last time too

 **jjuyah:** well… yeah

 **jjuyah:** but i’ve already read through that one

 **minnie:** i see

 **minnie:** yeah alright i’ll add it to the shopping list

 **jjuyah:** yay! thank you ~  <3

 **minnie:** <3 have a good day jjuyah~

***

 **dongho:** hey

 **minhyun:** no

 **dongho:** i didn’t even ask yet ? ??

 **minhyun:** no

 **dongho:** bitch i just need sunglasses

 **minhyun:** i distinctly remember buying  you gloves last time

 **minhyun:** whatever happened to those

 **dongho:** are you /still/ angry that i lost them

 **dongho:** i swear i don’t know where they went jfc

 **minhyun:** yeah well i used my own money for them and they were expensive  >:(

 **minhyun:** why can’t you buy it yourself?

 **minhyun:** they’re probably cheaper in korea

 **dongho:** i want matsuda

 **minhyun:** oh my god

 **dongho:** hey don’t forget

 **dongho:** i’ve been keeping your room clean ever since you moved out

 **minhyun:** …

 **minhyun:** you know i find that exceedingly hard to believe

 **dongho:** k so maybe i don’t dust everyday and i only vacuum once a week so what

 **dongho:** it’s still cleaner than my room

 **dongho:** do you know how tiring it is taking care of a room you don’t even stay in

 **dongho:** … actually don’t answer that

 **dongho:** still

 **dongho:** my efforts have to count for something

 **minhyun:** uggggghhhhh

 **minhyun:** i’ll see what i can do

 **dongho:** yay thank you minhyun ily

*******

**minki:** i heard you were buying gifts for us?

 **minhyun:** i have no idea where you heard that

 **minki:** if you buy me a few face masks (hydrating please) that would be swell

 **minhyun:** what

 **minki:** thanks minhyun!

***

 **minhyun:** do you want anything

 **aron:** ?

 **minhyun:** from japan

 **aron:** oh uh

 **aron:** i think i’m good

 **minhyun:** …sure you don’t want a hat or something

 **aron:** well

 **aron:** i won’t say no to free gifts

 **minhyun:** k.

***

**_ the better dorm (6) _ **

**weewoojin:** yo nielwink

 **weewoojin:** you done

 **weewoojin:** hello?

 **weewoojin:** helloooooooooooo

 **baegels:** can we just leave them behind

 **baegels:** who’s gonna miss them

 **snownable’s guardian:** good god what losers

 **time of dae-hwi:** so how did you sleep seongwoo hyung i’m curious

 **time of dae-hwi:** did guanlin bother you last night

 **snownable’s guardian:** no he was a perfect little angel

 **snownable’s guardian:** just as i expected

 **time of dae-hwi:** ugh ofc

 **time of dae-hwi:** sometimes i wish guanlin would be a little shit for once

 **snownable’s guardian:** look daehwi no matter how hard you try you will never be my favorite maknae

 **time of dae-hwi:** :((((

 **snownable’s guardian:** truth hurts doesn’t it

 **weewoojin:** in that case

 **weewoojin:** allow me to inflict some pain :)

 **weewoojin:** jisung hyung said you and daehwi are paired together for today

 **snownable’s guardian:** …

 **snownable’s guardian:** fantastic.

 **time of dae-hwi:** i love you hyung

 **snownable’s guardian:** i love you too i guess

***

**_ wanna burn down ymc (11) _ **

**nielmoyed:** guys i found a pupper!

 **mandu:** when a puppy finds another puppy

 **mandu:** puppyception

 **chamsae:** y’all we should play “who can find the weirdest shit in japan”

 **cloudy by yui:** okay call

 **pearjin:** ooh yay okay

 **yoonjumma:** stay safe now

 **yoonjumma:** be careful of fans

 **gallyang:** and please for the love of god don’t drop your cameras

 **tteongwu:** yeah daniel

 **nielmoyed:** hey that time wasn’t even my fault D <

 **linlin:** can i be on minhyun hyung’s team

 **linlin:** he actually knows japanese

 **hwihwi:** guanlin what the heck i know japanese too ?

 **linlin:** …i trust minhyun hyung more

 **the better pink sausage:** daehwi you cannot compare to the emperor hyung

 **the better pink sausage:** it’s better if you give up now lol

 **hwihwi:** suddenly park jihoon shiranai

 **cloudy by yui:** you know what would suck

 **cloudy by yui:** getting edited out by mnet

 **tteongwu:** read: msnake

 **tteongwu:** ha i wouldn’t be surprised anymore

 **pearjin:** remember when they almost edited out our mafia game

 **chamsae:** yo i was the star of mafia what a shame that would’ve been

 **hwihwi:** …yeah ok

 **chamsae:** hey rihanna you wanna fight

 **mandu:** can you imagine park woojin fighting the legendary rihanna

 **mandu:** i’d pay to see that

 **nielmoyed:** ok everyone just try to be as funny as possible

 **tteongwu:** oh sweetie i don’t /try/ to be funny

 **cloudy by yui:** oh my god seongwoo please

 **cloudy by yui:** you’re like the most extra out of all of us

 **cloudy by yui:** tf you mean you don’t try

 **linlin:** i think you’re funny seongwoo hyung

 **tteongwu:** thank you linlin ~

 **tteongwu:** see at least our maknae appreciates my talent

 **yoonjumma:** daniel if we all tried to be funny that wouldn’t change anything

 **yoonjumma:** the editors would still cherry pick based on who would bring in more views

 **pearjin:** k so are we gonna explore or what

 **hwihwi:** lol jinyoung hyung highkey done with this shit

 **the better pink sausage:** already ahead of you

***

**_ wanna burn down ymc (11) _ **

**tteongwu:** i found a vending machine that dispenses panties

 **cloudy by yui:** did you get some

 **tteongwu:** no wtf

 **pearjin:** omg i found the wasabi kit kats

 **gallyang:** someone stop jinyoung he just bought five different bags of kit kats

 **hwihwi:** omg my heart i found a stuffed pug that you stick in the microwave

 **the better pink sausage:** wait why tho

 **hwihwi:** it’s a heat pack silly

 **the better pink sausage:** oh

 **yoonjumma:** daniel found a cat café and now he doesn’t wanna go home

 **cloudy by yui:** ooh good idea let’s leave him here

 **the better pink sausage:** sungwoon hyung i will fight you

 **cloudy by yui:** oh jihoonie please feel free to stay with him

 **cloudy by yui:** see? no fighting required :D

 **linlin:** there’s so much food~ ahh this is heaven

 **chamsae:** guanlin is about to eat out this entire food stall someone help

 **mandu:** why are these games so addicting i’m running out of coins

 **gallyang:** jaehwan please don’t waste our snack money on claw machines

 **mandu:** lmao too late

 **chamsae:** ok so it looks like seongwoo’s found the weirdest thing so far?

 **chamsae:** … not that any of you found anything super weird to begin with

 **chamsae:** y'all suck

 **pearjin:** woojin hyung relax we’re supposed to be enjoying ourselves

 **yoonjumma:** i wish the weather was nicer it’s kind of blegh right now

 **cloudy by yui:** ikr… the day before we go back home too

 **tteongwu:** just kidding sungwoon hyung i bought you some panties

 **cloudy by yui:** excuse me

 **mandu:** lmao what do they look like

 **tteongwu:** it’s a surprise ;)

 **cloudy by yui:** i didn’t need panties tho?

 **tteongwu:** consider it an early bday gift

 **cloudy by yui:** it passed already you twit

 **tteongwu:** fine early xmas gift

 **linlin:** omg

 **yoonjumma:** guys daniel wants to adopt another cat i can’t

 **gallyang:** what are you telling us for

 **gallyang:** you’re the leader

 **gallyang:** tell him no

 **yoonjumma:** he’s pulling the puppy eyes

 **pearjin:** you would think jisung hyung would be immune to those by now ???

 **the better pink sausage:** omg daniel if you adopt another cat i will cut you off for another week

 **chamsae:** … does that mean what i think it means

 **tteongwu:** i can’t tell if this is good or bad

 **hwihwi:** part of me wants a new cat now

 **gallyang:** guys how would we even bring the cat home

 **yoonjumma:** daniel just deadpanned and said he has no issue with that

 **pearjin:** …???

 **tteongwu:** huh. didn’t expect this.

 **yoonjumma:** he also said that you’d be the one suffering so really it’s a win win for him

 **the better pink sausage:** ……

 **mandu:** oh my

 **cloudy by yui:** lol

 **chamsae:** everyone brace yourselves

 **chamsae:** we about to have a mad jihoon running loose in japan

 **chamsae:** godzilla is quaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long notes again~ 
> 
> As a teaser: I plan to release the Nielwink sexy time as a separate story, so be on the lookout for that. It'll be ... an adventure. I’ve never written a full-out explicit scene before, so this will be new but I’m kind of excited ? ?? 
> 
> As a fair warning: I'll be taking a tiny break from uploading so often. I don't want to create any false expectations that I'll upload every two or three days, especially since I'm going through some things. Depending on how I feel, I think it's safe to expect an upload no later than next week. 
> 
> And finally: to explain my whole ordeal prior to writing this chapter. 
> 
> Basically I was confused AF as to whether Seongwoo was in Japan or not after KCON since he had Music Core MC duties, but then I saw a video of him and Daehwi in Japan (okay, good...). And then I saw another video of him arriving in Japan by himself… (What the actual fuck.)
> 
> Essentially the whole game of “Where’s Seongwoo” confused the shit out of me – because I have no idea what’s right, and there’s only so much “stalking” I can do before it gets borderline creepy – so I thought it’d be easier to assume everyone was in Japan at the same time after KCON, and everyone returned to Korea at the same time…and then if Seongwoo actually went back to Japan after that, we’re not gonna talk about that in this story. (Help me.) 
> 
> (Help Seongwoo too. Poor boy needs to rest…jfc.)


	9. baby you're the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't address it too deeply here, but I wanted to say:  
> \--  
> We love you, JBJ.  
> We'll never forget you.  
> We'll wait for you to come back.  
> Thank you for everything.

**_ wanna burn down ymc (11) _ **

**cloudy by yui:** so who wants to cry over jbj with me

 **yoonjumma:**   l o l i already have

 **tteongwu:** for a second i thought jisung hyung said “loli” and i was very concerned

 **cloudy by yui:** ok i cried like five times already but whoops i still got moisture in me to release

 **gallyang:** that … is probably the grossest thing you’ve said this week

 **pearjin:** “this week” lol

 **pearjin:** implying that sungwoon hyung says grosser things in other weeks

 **hwihwi:** and /especially/ when we hav e a whole nielwink to deal with ???

 **chamsae:** truth

 **chamsae:** remember when they defiled our room in japan

 **hwihwi:** *shudders*

 **tteongwu:** how could i forget

 **tteongwu:** i suddenly had to house two whole beasts on the last night

 **linlin:** hyung it wasn’t bad! it was like a sleepover! :D

 **tteongwu:** lin-ah, if that’s what a sleepover was, i don’t want another one

 **mandu:** you’ve never

 **mandu:** had a sleepover ?

 **mandu:** :0

 **tteongwu:** no i haven’t leave me alone

 **mandu:** HYUNG HOW HAVE YOU LIVED

 **tteongwu:** *chuckles* living? what’s that?

 **gallyang:** k so before seongwoo goes all psycho on us

 **cloudy by yui:** wait woojin daehwi why didn’t y’all just stay with minhyun and the things

 **pearjin:** wow ok

 **mandu:** mood

 **gallyang:** well

 **gallyang:** i would’ve said no even if they asked

 **hwihwi:** minhyun hyung why D8

 **gallyang:** lee daehwi do you really think i want to spend a night with four other people in a two-bedroom room

 **linlin:** lol room room

 **chamsae:** wait but hyung

 **chamsae:** didn’t you have sleepovers with nu’est hyungs?

 **gallyang:** park woojin do you really think i would sleep in the same room as dongho

 **tteongwu:** so is that a no

 **tteongwu:** are you a sleepover virgin too

 **pearjin:** what

 **mandu:** omg all of nu’est are sleepover virgins what is this plot twist

 **gallyang:** stop

 **gallyang:** also minki and jonghyunie shared the same room forever so like

 **mandu:** a sleepover is at leAST TWO PEOPLE HYUNG

 **mandu:** you /are/ a sleepover virgin omg

 **cloudy by yui:** lmao poor dongho tho

 **yoonjumma:** i miss dongho

 **gallyang:** i don’t

 **cloudy by yui:** wh y the fuck you lyinggggg why you always lyingggggg

 **chamsae:** oh god

 **chamsae:** an outdated meme

 **chamsae:** help us all

 **cloudy by yui:** frick you sparrow

 **chamsae:** /captain/ sparrow ((((:

 **cloudy by yui:** …. yeah no imma just call you sparrow

 **cloudy by yui:** the only captain

 **cloudy by yui:** in my life

 **cloudy by yui:** is

 **cloudy by yui:** …

 **cloudy by yui:** no one ha im perfect bitches

 **mandu:** … can we kick him out now

 **cloudy by yui:** frick you too jaehwan

 **cloudy by yui:** wait i was supposed to be sad fuck brb

 **cloudy by yui:** if anyone needs me i’ll be streaming call my name and just be stars kbye

***

 **my hoonie:** i can’t believe you bought me cat ears

 **my hoonie:** as if we don’t already get enough of them from fans

 **my niel:** ok well

 **my niel:** these were from japan

 **my niel:** they hold sentimental value

 **my hoonie:** imma stop you right there

 **my niel:** what

 **my hoonie:** before you say something i’ll probs regret

 **my niel:** oh

 **my niel:** wait

 **my niel:** do you mean

 **my hoonie:** >///<

 **my niel:** oh

 **my niel:** oh god no

 **my niel:** LOL babe i just meant it would commemorate our first trip to japan together

 **my hoonie:** …

 **my niel:** our sexy time was just a bonus ;)

 **my hoonie:** im muting you

 **my niel:** noooo kitten come back

 **my hoonie:** …

 **my hoonie:** ……..

 **my niel:** (: ?

 **my hoonie:** i hate how affected i am by that

 **my niel:** i love it though ;)

 **my hoonie:** STOP WINKING AT ME

 **my niel:** never.mp3

 **my niel:** also

 **my niel:** have i told you

 **my hoonie:** ??

 **my niel:** i love you today

 **my hoonie:** …

 **my hoonie:** uh

 **my hoonie:** … meow?

 **my hoonie:** love?

 **my hoonie:** whats that?

 **my hoonie:** can i eat it

 **my niel:** oh

 **my niel:** my heart <3

 **my niel:** uh

 **my niel:** yes

 **my hoonie:** um

 **my niel:** please eat all my love

 **my niel:** its calorie free but /not/ sugar free

 **my niel:** that’s like

 **my niel:** the best thing ever

 **my hoonie:** k but im on a diet

 **my niel:** wait what

 **my niel:** no

 **my niel:** babe pls

 **my niel:** you don’t need to diet D:

 **my niel:** you’re perfect just the way you are

 **my hoonie:** …

 **my hoonie:** k well

 **my hoonie:** that is sickeningly sweet

 **my hoonie:** imma get cavities

 **my hoonie:** somebody call the dentist

 **my niel:** <3

 **my hoonie:** *sigh*

 **my hoonie:** <3

 **my niel:** <3 <3 <3

 **my hoonie:** alright go you lump

 **my niel:** be safe with your schedule

 **my hoonie:** message me when you’re coming home

 **my niel:** i will~

***

**_ group chat (5) _ **

**i need jonghyun:** hello everyone

 **i need jonghyun:** sungwoon hyung is the new leader of wanna one

 **i need jonghyun:** thank you for coming to my ted talk

 **snow flower:** huh

 **snow flower:** wait what

 **snow flower:** i didn’t sign up for this responsibility fuck

 **penguin leader:** minhyun what the heck

 **try me ariana:** if we’re having a leader change why aren’t you telling the whole group?

 **try me ariana:** also does this mean sungwoon hyung will get fewer lines

 **try me ariana:** cuz a bitch wants to know

 **snow flower:** no fuck you leave my lines alone

 **i need jonghyun:** i can’t believe jisung hyung was a snake all along and never #thot it’d be appropriate to tell me that he had a whole ??? photoshoot ??? with my baby ? ????

 **penguin leader:** ok well to be fair

 **penguin leader:** he could’ve told you himself

 **try me ariana:** i wonder if jonghyunie hyung is this possessive among the nu’est bros

 **deserves better:** wait what did i miss

**i need jonghyun:**

**snow flower:** jonghyunie is so cute ? ???

 **snow flower:** my heart has actually soared o mg

 **snow flower:** sry not sry minhyun lol 

 **try me ariana:** lol jisung hyung better watch that hand

 **penguin leader:** im still stunned that hyojin is older than our jonghyun

 **penguin leader:** actual reversal of the year if you ignore nu’est for a hot second

 **i need jonghyun:** my baby looks the best sorry i don’t make the rules

 **try me ariana:** damn

 **penguin leader:** also not to be dramatic but jonghyun is one of the best leaders ever

 **penguin leader:** we were all chatting and he said we should exchange numbers :D

 **deserves better:** omg imagine a kpop group with just leaders

 **deserves better:** hui hyung would slay

 **deserves better:** wait why wasn’t hui hyung there

 **snow flower:** lmao linnie pls i highly doubt they could’ve invited everyone

 **penguin leader:** it was funny bc jonghyun mentioned taking care of nu’est w (yes minhyun he said nu’est w don’t @ me) was a chore and i was like

 **penguin leader:** … do you wanna try taking care of ten brats all at once

 **try me ariana:** wait but i’m not even that bad

 **i need jonghyun:** …

 **snow flower:** …

 **deserves better:** and then what happened

 **penguin leader:** oh and then he was all smiley and whatever and said well i’ve taken care of minhyun before so i relate kinda

 **penguin leader:** that was kinda cute

 **i need jonghyun:** MY BABY  <3 <3 <3

 **snow flower:** chill

 **penguin leader:** and then seungcheol was all well i have twelve kids to take care of

 **penguin leader:** and then taeyong just did that stare into the camera thing and sighed

 **i need jonghyun:** wow mood

*******

**_ the better dorm (6) _ **

**danielmnop:** hi hello what the fuck is this

 **danielmnop:** <https://www.instagram.com/p/BhwYQFsD9H5/>

**snownable’s guardian:** why my dear daniel

 **snownable’s guardian:** don’t you see its my wonderful collaboration with clavis

 **snownable’s guardian:** ft. jihoon

 **weewoojin:** lol true

 **jeojang who? idk her:** excuse me

 **jeojang who? idk her:** did you just say i’m /just/ a feature

 **jeojang who? idk her:** you wanna go (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **snownable’s guardian:** daniel control your demon

 **danielmnop:** how did i not know about this )):

 **baegels:** has anyone seen my pringles

 **weewoojin:** … what flavor were they

 **time of dae-hwi:** my sus detector is going ding

 **weewoojin:** your sus detector is faulty

 **baegels:** original flavor

 **baegels:** obviously

 **jeojang who? idk her:** plain and boring like one (1) bae jinyoung

 **baegels:** seongwoo hyung your cf with clavis was amazing

 **baegels:** it’s too bad you had to share the spotlight with some hoe we don’t care about

 **jeojang who? idk her:** watch it contour king

 **jeojang who? idk her:** my thighs could crush your skull

 **danielmnop:** …...

 **snownable’s guardian:** lol daniel’s dream come true

 **weewoojin:** ew stop

 **weewoojin:** anyway jihoon hurry up jeSUS

 **jeojang who? idk her:** do not fucking R U S H me you cabbage

 **weewoojin:** imma break down your door if you’re not out in five minutes

 **weewoojin:** the managers are screaming at us i can feel it

 **danielmnop:** have fun darling~

 **weewoojin:** hyung wth do i not get a “have fun”

 **danielmnop:** nope

 **weewoojin:** wow ok

 **danielmnop:** be safe

 **danielmnop:** don’t talk to strangers

 **baegels:** lmao as if

 **baegels:** our jihoon hyung here is so shy he’ll just be talking to woojin the whole time

 **weewoojin:** see hyung you should be happy that im keeping your precious boyfie safe and sound

 **danielmnop:** god i wish that were me

 **baegels:** tbh these next two days will be heaven

 **time of dae-hwi:** agreed

 **time of dae-hwi:** woojin feel free to stay wherever you’re going

 **weewoojin:** im telling youngmin hyung to disown you

 **snownable’s guardian:** wow hi im back

 **weewoojin:** where did you even go

 **snownable’s guardian:** i was calling my mom

 **snownable’s guardian:** … so technically nowhere

 **danielmnop:** jihoon

 **jeojang who? idk her:** what

 **danielmnop:** kiss me hard before you go

 **baegels:** ugh

 **weewoojin:** k i l l  m e

 **baegels:** i don’t think i’m even fazed anymore tbh

 **danielmnop:** i just wanted you to know

 **time of dae-hwi:** you sKIPPED A VER SE

 **danielmnop:** IT’S NOT SUMMERTIME YET DAVID FUCK

 **weewoojin:** k we’re leaving now

 **baegels:** fucking finally

 **danielmnop:** ))): i miss him already

 **snownable’s guardian:** daniel feel free to leave with them

 **snownable’s guardian:** and don’t come back

 **snownable’s guardian:** xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol did Jinyoung ever find his Pringles?? ? ? 
> 
> If you didn't catch it, 2Park left for Battle Trip! I can't wait to see their episode in a few days.
> 
> Talk to me here! ~ https://ask.fm/taesquared


	10. so damn precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, but HAPPY BELATED BDAY JINYOUNG~ I hope you had a wonderful day with your members, friends, and family!

**_ wanna burn down ymc (11) _ **

**hwihwi:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY JINYOUNGIE HYUNG

 **linlin:** eeeeeeeeee happy bday hyung ~ :D

 **the better pink sausage:** i cant believe he’s going out to see his bday ads

 **the better pink sausage:** what a loser omg

 **chamsae:** jihoon don’t even lie you would do the sam e thing

 **chamsae:** but yea happy bday breadface

 **chamsae:** i hid your present somewhere in the dorm i hope you like it

 **tteongwu:** happy birthday jinyoung!

 **tteongwu:** i have your present by the way

 **tteongwu:** woojinie sucks at hiding things lmao

 **chamsae:** ……

 **the better pink sausage:** l o l woojin is out here bringing a whole new definition to dumbass

 **chamsae:** fucking no one likes you go away

 **nielmoyed:** objection your honor

 **cloudy by yui:** denied please continue woojin

 **yoonjumma:** hold up aint i the judge

 **cloudy by yui:** you have the right to remain silent

 **yoonjumma:** sungwoon just bc i have the right to remain silent doesn’t mean i will

 **mandu:** wow @ me

 **cloudy by yui:** overruled carry on

 **mandu:** we are stepping into a dicktatorship y’all

 **mandu:** what a time to be ded

 **the better pink sausage:** fat mood

 **gallyang:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY JINYOUNGIEEEEEE

 **gallyang:** HYUNG LOVES YOU VERY MUCH <3

 **tteongwu:** ...

 **tteongwu:** idk why but i feel awkward now

 **nielmoyed:** seongwoo pls you’re always awkward

 **tteongwu:** you

 **tteongwu:** bitch

 **tteongwu:** are missing a hyung

 **nielmoyed:** and happy bday jinyoungie~

 **nielmoyed:** ily too

 **nielmoyed:** not as much as jihoonie but yeah

 **nielmoyed:** hope ur having fun at skool

 **the better pink sausage:** thx beb ily 2

 **cloudy by yui:** the “skool” is giving me cancer

 **the better pink sausage:** who wants to go ziplining

 **yoonjumma:** ???

 **hwihwi:** what

 **chamsae:** jesus was the last time not enough for your adrenaline addiction

 **the better pink sausage:** the fuck kind of question is that

 **the better pink sausage:** literally all i do is perform and sleep and eat

 **the better pink sausage:** i am THIR STY

 **the better pink sausage:** and in more ways than one

 **mandu:** ew

 **the better pink sausage:** also i asked daniel and he said no

 **the better pink sausage:** this betrayal :((((

 **cloudy by yui:** lol i saw that coming from miles away

 **tteongwu:** you could just

 **tteongwu:** bring woojin along again

 **chamsae:** HARD PASS BY E

 **linlin:** jihoon hyung i’ll go with you! it looked fun!

 **the better pink sausage:** cool lets go

 **the better pink sausage:** daniel im ditching you for guanlin sry

 **nielmoyed:** babe :(

 **nielmoyed:** you know what actually im not even mad linlin is a baby and i trust him

 **chamsae:** lol does that mean you don’t trust the rest of us

 **nielmoyed:** yeah

 **chamsae:** damn ok

 **pearjin:** hii everyone ~

 **hwihwi:** HYUNGGG  <3

 **yoonjumma:** hiii hope you’re having fun?

 **pearjin:** i am hyung tyy

 **pearjin:** also manager says hi

 **cloudy by yui:** hbd save me some cake pls ty

 **mandu:** same

 **pearjin:** lol no more cake i ate it all sorry hyungs ^^;;

 **nielmoyed:** noooo :’(

 **cloudy by yui:** *sighs into the abyss* i can’t trust anyone in this family

 **tteongwu:** k but how much of that cake landed on your face tell the truth

 **pearjin:** also wanted to say that i’m at the coex and wow i am shining up in here

 **pearjin:** and thanks for the bday wishes y’all are the best :D

 **pearjin:** i love you all  <3 i’ll be home soon <3

 **yoonjumma:** be safe now  <3

 **pearjin:** i will! :D

 **gallyang:** god i just remembered how young he is

 **yoonjumma:** ha HA ha ha Haha fck

 **tteongwu:** minhyun have you ever realized how dad you are

 **tteongwu:** i swear youre like the most dad out of all of us

 **mandu:** truth

 **cloudy by yui:** lol but have you seen his videos with nuest bros

 **cloudy by yui:** lets not forget how minhyunie is actually the second youngest in nuest

 **nielmoyed:** hyung how come youre not like that with us :(

 **tteongwu:** he’s been thru some things dude

 **gallyang:** fuck off no its because SOMEONE has to be an adult and it may as well be me

 **gallyang:** and jisung hyung i guess

 **yoonjumma:** yay

 **mandu:** quick who has the darkest past nu’est or woojin

 **mandu:** vote now on ur phones

 **chamsae:** hyung if you could kindly eat a sock thatd be great

 **gallyang:** ^ what he said

 **hwihwi:** oh easy

 **hwihwi:** woojin for sure

 **cloudy by yui:** woojin

 **tteongwu:** woojin

 **yoonjumma:** uh i abstain ?

 **nielmoyed:** woojin

 **chamsae:** fuck you all

 **chamsae:** i’ll have you know i’m the Only One TM who matters so y’all can suck it

***

**_ wanna burn down ymc (11) _ **

**the better pink sausage:** woojin

 **chamsae:** SKKSKKSS fuCK YOU

***

**_ 95’s only (7) _ **

**youngmin 1:** hey minhyun

 **minhyun:** ?

 **youngmin 1:** noah says hi

**youngmin 1:**

**minhyun:** ‼‼!

 **minhyun:** ahh my precious babyyy

 **minhyun:** also guanlin says hi

 **youngmin 1:** hello guanlin!

 **minhyun:** he wants to see noah again

 **youngmin 1:** well y’all are always welcome to come by

 **dongho:** no hyung stop why

 **youngmin 1:** what

 **dongho:** don’t you remember

 **youngmin 1:** no?

 **dongho:** *sigh* minki?

 **minki:** idek whats goin g on

 **minki:** … the beast is staring at me and im uncomfortable hyung make it go away

 **dongho:** ugh

 **dongho:** why are you here if you’re just gonnab e USELESS

 **youngmin 2:** hi friends

 **seongwoo:** hi becky

 **youngmin 2:** what

 **dongho:** we specifically agreed that he-who-should-not-be-named had to bring us presents before he steps foot in our dorm

 **minhyun:** … jjuyah did you agree to this

 **jonghyun:** wow

 **minhyun:** ?

 **jonghyun:** your lack of faith in me is astounding

 **seongwoo:** damn bugi

 **minhyun:** k well

 **minhyun:** @ donghoe you bih i can just meet noah outside

 **youngmin 1:** ugh but that means /i/ have to go outside

 **youngmin 1:** and id really rather not

 **seongwoo:** oh my god minhyun remember when you were caught on camera

 **seongwoo:** classic

 **seongwoo:** you should’ve told me i would’ve given you a better disguise

 **minhyun:** no

 **seongwoo:** why not :((

 **minhyun:** because no

 **seongwoo:** ugh jjuyah how do you deal with him he’s so BORI NG GG

 **jonghyun:** please don’t call me that

 **seongwoo:** ??? the fans call you that tho? ???

 **minhyun:** seongwoo tbqh i really didn’t give a fuck

 **jonghyun:** oh my god are you calling yourself a fan? 8D

 **youngmin 2:** jonghyunnie i’m your fan :D

 **minki:** was that a subtle dick joke jr-ie

 **seongwoo:** not sure i like this new turtle

 **seongwoo:** where did the cute onibugi go

 **dongho:** don’t worry he’s just going through a #mood

 **minki:** i blame minhyun

 **minhyun:** i didN’T DO ANYTHING

 **minki:** sure honey

 **minhyun:** ugh

 **minhyun:** jjuyah you’re not mad at me right

 **seongwoo:** i don’t recall signing up for couples cousnseling but go off i guess

 **youngmin 1:** oh btw

 **youngmin 1:** minhyun

 **minhyun:** what

 **youngmin 1:** noah’s eating your old shirts again

 **minhyun:** …

 **minki:** eat them noah theyre ugly af anyway

 **minhyun:** wth happened to staring at minki

 **minhyun:** eat /his/ clothes

 **dongho:** lol

 **seongwoo:** noah ?? eats clothes ???

 **youngmin 1:** he does now

 **seongwoo:** oh my god he should come over and eat jihoon’s clothes

 **seongwoo:** pls

 **seongwoo:** for wanna one’s sake

 **seongwoo:** the demon is bringing down the groups street cred

 **minki:** l o l what street cred

 **dongho:** at least he’s cute

 **dongho:** what do you got seongwoo

 **seongwoo:** dongho wtf i don’t deserve this disrespekt

 **youngmin 2:** yo tell jihoon i said hi i haven’t seen him in forever

 **seongwoo:** k

 **seongwoo:** i might forget tho

 **minhyun:** jfc can we trade seongwoo for aron

 **minhyun:** i actually kinda like him

 **youngmin 1:** wow im so touched

 **seongwoo:** minhyun what the heck :’(

 **minhyun:** relax

 **minhyun:** i tolerate you more than nielwink

 **seongwoo:** i’ll take it

 **youngmin 1:** uhh

 **youngmin 1:** no ty

 **youngmin 1:** you can keep him

 **youngmin 1:** he’s cool i guess

 **youngmin 1:** 3 cool 5 me :))

 **seongwoo:** aron bro  <3

 **seongwoo:** i know we dun know each other that well but

 **seongwoo:** bro  <3

 **youngmin 1:** lol

 **minhyun:** minki switch places with seongwoo

 **minki:** die

 **seongwoo:** minnie i love how you think imma be devastated but honestly ???

**seongwoo:**

**dongho:** no thanks lol

 **dongho:** wouldn't wanna waste my breath

 **dongho:** id rather use it to outsing you anyway  <3

 **seongwoo:** frick you

 

***

**_ wanna burn down ymc (11) _ **

**nielmoyed:** so jihoon just proposed to me

 **yoonjumma:** …………………what

 **gallyang:** excuse me he did what now

 **tteongwu:**  

**cloudy by yui:** lmao daniel hide yo husband jisung hyung is coming in hot

 **hwihwi:** i call best man

 **pearjin:** LMA O DAEHWI THATS HIALRIOUS YOU THINK HED CHOOSE YOU

 **chamsae:** well he ain’t gonna choose you either baebae

 **chamsae:** pink sausages gotta stick together amirite

 **linlin:** who’s gonna be the priest lol

 **hwihwi:** minhyun hyung

 **hwihwi:** obviously

 **gallyang:** I’M STILL CONFUSED EXPLAIN PLS

 **gallyang:** and whYY IS THAT OBVIOUS

**cloudy by yui:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LH3Fjc7zwJA>

**tteongwu:**  

**gallyang:** are you serious

 **mandu:** oh my god lol

 **gallyang:** daniel kang

 **nielmoyed:** yeh :)

 **tteongwu:** wow way to give our intrepid leader a heart attack before 30

 **tteongwu:** are you happy now

 **nielmoyed:** i mean yeah my boyfriend and love of my life just proposed to me so yeah im pretty happy hbu

 **gallyang:** why is jihoon proposing to millions of people when he’s barely an adult what is this bullshit

 **gallyang:** whose idea was that

 **cloudy by yui:** told you he was a hoe©

 **mandu:** lmao tru

 **mandu:** we even agreed that jisung hyung would get married first

 **cloudy by yui:** ugh but that could take ages

 **yoonjumma:** shut it

 **cloudy by yui:** am i lyin tho

 **yoonjumma:** if it makes you feel better

 **yoonjumma:** y’all are free to marry whenever you want

 **nielmoyed:** yay

 **yoonjumma:** except you nielwink

 **yoonjumma:** you babies need to chill for at LEAST another five years

 **nielmoyed:** boo

 **nielmoyed:** jihoon let’s elope

 **pearjin:** does no one else think theyre moving a liTTLE TOO FAST

 **hwihwi:** wait a second that means i’ll be #1

 **hwihwi:** i’ll finally regain my center position YASSS BINC H  

 **hwihwi:** hyungs go elope and have lots of babies  <3 yay love

 **chamsae:** ew

 **tteongwu:** hyung why are you so keen on getting married anyway

 **tteongwu:** marriage is so …

 **tteongwu:** blegh

 **cloudy by yui:** keen is a strong word

 **tteongwu:** commitment and shit

 **cloudy by yui:** i prefer the word “interested”

 **tteongwu:** i wanna be sexy free and single

 **nielmoyed:** “sexy” lmao

 **nielmoyed:** i guess a dude can dream :)

 **cloudy by yui:** and im not cool with wiating for jisung hyung’s old ass to tie the knot to get the go sign

 **tteongwu:** hey danik 

 **tteongwu:** sweetie

 **tteongwu:** i don’t need your approval honey #loveyourself

 **cloudy by yui:** miss me with that hierarchy ish

 **the better pink sausage:** omg hyung funny how you mention that

 **chamsae:** no stop oml hyung you’ve triggered him

 **the better pink sausage:** THE KINGS ARE COMING BACK AND IM NOT READY

 **chamsae:** what have you done

 **the better pink sausage:** YOU WILL NOT SILENCE ME WOOJIN

 **mandu:** im scared

 **the better pink sausage:** SINGULARITY GAVE ME LIFE BITCH

 **the better pink sausage:** THE DANCE ??? A++ THE VISUALS ? A++++++

 **the better pink sausage:** MY KING TAEHYUNGIE HYUNG ??? WOW DIPLOMA RECEIVED

 **the better pink sausage:** WE LOVE AND STAN A WHOLEASS KING

 **gallyang:** im … overwhelmed

 **mandu:** jesus you’re loud

 **the better pink sausage:** hi guys its daniel im sitting on jihoon

 **tteongwu:** that’s great sweetie

 **chamsae:** oh hyung

 **chamsae:** does jihoon actually save your name as muscle hyung

 **the better pink sausage:** lemme check

 **the better pink sausage:** skka kslka ksda

 **mandu:** welp lol

 **linlin:** now i wanna know what jihoon has me saved as hehe

 **hwihwi:** same

 **pearjin:** i bet its something mean :(

 **the better pink sausage:** hi its me again

 **the better pink sausage:** god woojin ur so nosy what gives

 **the better pink sausage:** and guanlin i have you saved as “maknae linnie”

 **hwihwi:** what about me

 **linlin:** awww  <3

 **the better pink sausage:** daehwi

 **hwihwi:** im… somewhat offended that you don’t think i deserve a nickname

 **chamsae:** what about me

 **chamsae:** your bestest most trusted most lovable friend in the entire universe

 **the better pink sausage:** dat bitch

 **chamsae:** …

 **tteongwu:** LOLLLLLLL IS IT REALY

 **chamsae:** k well brb gonna change my love hoonie to something classier  <3

***

 **nielmoyed:** friendly reminder

 **nielmoyed:** now that jihoon has black hair everyone else is irrelevant

 **nielmoyed:**  

**nielmoyed:** aint he so precious  <3

 **the better pink sausage:** aww babe  <3

 **mandu:** wow déjà vu much ?  

 **chamsae:** accents on point lol

 **gallyang:** not this again

 **yoonjumma:** at least niel isn’t like

 **yoonjumma:** screaming about it

 **nielmoyed:** and now we match! <3 <3 <3

 **the better pink sausage:** yeeee ~  <3 <3 <3

 **pearjin:** the couple that changes hair colors together stays together … ?

 **cloudy by yui:** im seeing waaayyy too many hearts yall need to stop

 **cloudy by yui:** also

 **cloudy by yui:** im glad someone deemed jihoon snakeworthy enough to be put in slytherin

 **cloudy by yui:** bout time someone set the record straight

 **tteongwu:** step aside bitch onglin are taking over

**tteongwu:**

**tteongwu:**

**linlin:** ahh hyung we look so cute! ~  <3

 **cloudy by yui:** k even i have to agree

 **cloudy by yui:** linlin you are so fucking precious

 **gallyang:** agreed

 **mandu:** awww yall are cuteee :D

 **yoonjumma:** my skin is clear

 **yoonjumma:** my grades are thriving

 **hwihwi:** i am here for this guanlin hype

 **pearjin:** lol seongwoo hyung get rekt

 **tteongwu:** i aint even mad tho ???

 **chamsae:** arent we all

 **chamsae:** you aint special daehwi

 **hwihwi:** why you gotta attack me im literally doing nothing

 **chamsae:** just felt like it lol

 **hwihwi:** i hate you

 **hwihwi:** im calling donghyun hyung to whoop your ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi kcon tickets start selling in less than two hours and im a nervous wreck  
> y'all can decide what woojin changed jihoon's name to
> 
> ***
> 
> Talk to me here! | https://ask.fm/taesquared


	11. never trust a gemini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY JAEHWAN DAY. This is the first of a DOUBLE UPDATE just for our adorable mandu squish (even though you're not even in this chapter lmaoo). I love you so much and I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished. I can't wait to see you continue to grow as an artist for years to come! TO OUR MAIN EVERYTHING: WE LOVE YOU OK OK~

_daniel_ added _sungwoon, jisung, minhyun, guanlin, seongwoo, woojin, daehwi, jinyoung_

 _daniel_ renamed the group **_JIHOON’S AND JAEHWAN’S BDAY SURPRISE PARTY <3_**

 _daniel_ changed his nickname to _team leader_

**team leader:** HI EVERYONE :D

 **sungwoon:** ugh

 **seongwoo:** sksksksk wait this is kinda cute wtf im throwing up sugar

 **minhyun:** no one’s even said anything yet lol

 **woojin:** hyung why are you always throwing up

 **woojin:** are you ok

 **sungwoon:** i refuse to be part of any group where daniel is leader sorry not sorry

 **woojin:** (rhetoricle question)

 **team leader:** hyunggg >:(

 **jisung:** AWW DANIEL THIS IS SO SWEET

 **minhyun:** HYUNG PLS NOTHINGS HAPPENED YET

 **seongwoo:** sungwoon hyung you are very welcome to leave :)

 **sungwoon:** k well now im gonna stay just to spite you  <3

 **seongwoo:** frick

 **daehwi:** can we talk about how woojin misspelled rehtorical

 **daehwi:** wait fuck

 **woojin:** tfw you try your best but you don’t succeed ~

 **daehwi:** MY AUTOCORRECT CLOCK ED OUT EARLY WHAT IS THIS BS

 **minhyun:** ok but daniel was there any reason why you waited until /now/

 **minhyun:** like

 **minhyun:** jaehwan’s bday is literally in two days

 **guanlin:** IM SO EXCITED AHHH :D

 **minhyun:** im already stressed

 **woojin:** same

 **team leader:** hyung ive been busy ????

 **team leader:** and none of you were gonna do it anyway so like

 **sungwoon:** hey that’s not true i was totes gonna throw something for our pig baby

 **sungwoon:** but then it hought aobut how much work itd take and was like nah bruhhhh

 **daehwi:** #yikes

 **seongwoo:** pig baby lol

 **team leader:** im telling jihoon

 **seongwoo:** FU CK

 **seongwoo:** NO DANIEL WAIT AHHSLDFJ;AS

 **seongwoo:** JIHOON IF YOURE READING THIS DON’T KILL ME ITS ALL SUNGWOON HYUNGS FAULT LOL ILY

 **team leader:** oy

 **woojin:** lol sungwoon hyung way to leave out jaehwan hyung

 **sungwoon:** meh

 **jisung:** so whats the plan

 **team leader:** oh idk lmao

 **jisung:** what

 **team leader:** see hyung that’s where you come in

 **jisung:** i repeat

 **jisung:** what

 **team leader:** haha so like

 **team leader:** ive never thrown a surprise party before ??

 **team leader:** so i need y’all to help a bro out

 **seongwoo:** wow

 **seongwoo:** arent you useful

 **team leader:** shut up ong at least i /know/ what jihoon likes

 **team leader:** and hwan is like my best bro so

 **woojin:** k but like

 **woojin:** same ??? you aint special

 **team leader:** hey woojin :)))

 **team leader:** wanna come over her eand say it to my face :))))

 **woojin:** no ur face is ugly bye

 **jinyoung:** tfw the kettle calls the pot black or however the saying goes lol

 **woojin:** …

 **seongwoo:** ha woojin get rekt

 **daehwi:** have y’all bought presents yet

 **sungwoon:** lmao no

 **minhyun:** he’s so proud

 **minhyun:** god bless him

 **sungwoon:** yo can i say the fans gave the presents on my behalf

 **jisung:** sungwoon :( be nice

 **sungwoon:** ick

 **sungwoon:** that sounds painful

 **sungwoon:** no ty

 **jinyoung:** ha im better than sungwoon hyung

 **sungwoon:** yeah better at contouring L O L

 **daehwi:** whatd you buy

 **jinyoung:** bish im not telling

 **daehwi:** TELL YOU OVERCOOKED POTATO OR ELSE WE MIGHT ALL GET THE SAME THING

 **minhyun:** overcooked potato lol

 **jinyoung:** mmmm idk i don’t trust our telepathy that much

 **sungwoon:** lol true y’all suck

 **seongwoo:** how do you even overcook a potato.

 **daehwi:** jinyoungie :)))

 **woojin:** uh oh

 **woojin:** do it jinyoung

 **woojin:** daehwi is vicious when angry

 **seongwoo:** :\ see guanlin this is why you’re my favorite

 **guanlin:** aww hyung  <3

 **seongwoo:** <3

 **guanlin:** ur my favorite too

 **jisung:** i

 **seongwoo:** HA YOU HEARD IT HERE FOLKS

 **seongwoo:** TAKE THAT LOSERS

 **jisung:** so this is what betrayal feels like

 **guanlin:** no wait

 **jisung:** guanlin. i practically r a i s e d you. and this is how you repay me.

 **guanlin:** nuuuu hyung ily too ;~~~~; don’t hate me

 **woojin:** jisung hyung wth don’t make our baby cry

 **team leader:** hyung now look what you did tsk

 **jisung:** daniel i am this close to dropkicking your ass

 **jisung:** don’t think i won’t

 **team leader:** k but back to the topic! ‼

 **woojin:** lol

 **minhyun:** maybe we could have a private party at that restaurant you guys like?

 **team leader:** omg wait that’s actually not a bad idea

 **minhyun:** “actually”

 **team leader:** hyung this is why i love you

 **minhyun:** yeah well

 **minhyun:** everyone loves me

 **minhyun:** :)

 **sungwoon:** i hate how true this is

 **jinyoung:** hi im back from the war

 **daehwi:** jinyoung’s gift isn’t even that great y’all

 **daehwi:** i almost feel bad for flipping my shit on him for nothing

 **jinyoung:** yH WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO R00D YOU GRAPEFRUIT IT WAS JUST RAMEN ARE YOU HAPPY

 **seongwoo:** don’t you know im human too ~

 **jisung:** our insults are very … colorful today

 **woojin:** RAMEN OMG JINYOUNG ARE YOU SERIOUS WHAT KIND OF CHEAPASS

 **jinyoung:** don’t @ me ok its jihoon’s favorite ramen

 **jinyoung:** i bet you don’t even know what it is so there

 **woojin:** as the other half of bunssodan this is a psa

 **woojin:** it literally does not matter what brand he eats HE EATS EVERYTHING YOU WOODCHIP

 **team leader:** lol

 **team leader:** also ong your not a human

 **seongwoo:** true shit im a god wassup

 **team leader:** ehhhhhh

 **team leader:** i was gonna say demon but w/e hades is a god right

 **team leader:** cuz you look dead enough to be him lol

 **seongwoo:** if i were hades i would send undead spiders to chase you off a cliff  <3

 **guanlin:** daniel hyung what did you buy for jihoonie hyung

 **team leader:** i want it to be a surprise linnie ^^

 **team leader:** but it’ll be the best present don’t worry

 **sungwoon:** i bet he hasn’t even bought the present yet hes just bluffin

 **woojin:** daniel-hyung: *sweats nervously*

 **team leader:** :)

*******

**my niel:** hi :)

 **my hoonie:** …

 **my hoonie:** your up to something

 **my niel:** no im not

 **my hoonie:** yes bitch you are

 **my niel:** no?? im not ???

 **my hoonie:** :) sure sweetie

 **my niel:** WHY DON’T YOU BELIEVE ME

 **my niel:** you wound me D<

 **my niel:** and i am NOT up to anything

 **my hoonie:** …

*******

**jihoonie:** guanlin

 **linlin:** hi~

 **jihoonie:** lol hi

 **jihoonie:** is daniel planning something for me

 **linlin:** ?

 **jihoonie:** i’ll cuddle with you tonight if you tell

 **linlin:** um

***

 **linnie:** HYUNG HELP

 **favorite hyung:** what is it

 **linnie:** jihoon hyung wants to know if daniel hyung is planning something for him and promised cuddles if i told him

 **favorite hyung:** oh my god

 **favorite hyung:** that little snake

 **linnie:** :( i don’t wanna ruin daniel hyung’s surprise

 **linnie:** but JIHOONIE CUDDLES ARE THE BEST

 **favorite hyung:** …

 **favorite hyung:** are you sure im your favorite hyung

 **linnie:** omg yes hyung ily you’ll always be my favorite

 **linnie:** but jihoon hyung is so squishy and i haven’t cuddled him in ages

 **favorite hyung:** lord help me

 **favorite hyung:** curse the demon and his squishiness

 **linnie:** :(

 **favorite hyung:** no stay strong guanlin

 **favorite hyung:** don’t give into the pressure

 **favorite hyung:** deep breaths

 **linnie:** ok

 **favorite hyung:** good

 **favorite hyung:** now

 **favorite hyung:** stick to the plan

 **favorite hyung:** and ill let you cuddle me later ok?

 **linnie:** <3 okayyy

 **linnie:** got it

 **linnie:** ok

 **linnie:** thanks hyung~  <3

 **favorite hyung:** good luck soldier

***

 **linlin:** no

 **linlin:** he’s not

 **jihoonie:** lol

 **linlin:** ?

 **jihoonie:** nice try young one

 **linlin:** what

 **jihoonie:** i already bribed woojin to tell me about the surprise party

 **linlin:** WHAT

 **linlin:** NOOO WOOJIN HYUNG HOW COULD YOU

 **linlin:** :( daniel hyung had the whole night planned out and everything

 **linlin:** it was gonna be great

 **jihoonie:** HA I KNEW IT

 **jihoonie:** A SURPRISE PARTY LMAO DANIEL PLS

 **linlin:** ????

 **jihoonie:** sry guanlin ily but you trust me too much

 **jihoonie:** i didn’t actually ask woojin yet

 **linlin:** ……

 **jihoonie:** LOL  

 **linlin:** …………. i don’t like you anymore

 **jihoonie:** LOL im sorry nooo come back

 **linlin:** i don’t want your cuddles anymore.

 **jihoonie:** im actually crying this is too funny

 **linlin:** you suck

 **jihoonie:** im sorry ~ ^^;;

 **linlin:** seongwoo hyung would never do me wrong like this.

 **jihoonie:** but now ik my boyfriend is the sweetest thing in the world and now i have to thank him for the “surprise” hehe

 **linlin:** UGHHH

 **linlin:** YOU TRICKED ME PARK JIHOON

 **linlin:** I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN

***

**_ JIHOON’S AND JAEHWAN’S BDAY SURPRISE PARTY <3 _ **

_team leader_ added _my hoonie_

 _team leader_ changed _my hoonie_ ’s nickname to _new phone who dis_

 **sungwoon:** wait what

 **jisung:** ???????????

 **new phone who dis:** sup

 **team leader:** fun’s over folks

 **team leader:** guanlin blew our cover D <

 **daehwi:** LOLLLL GUANLIN WYD

 **jinyoung:** welp

 **seongwoo:** HOL D TF UP

 **seongwoo:** IN HIS DEFENSE

 **team leader:** >:(

 **seongwoo:** that little bitch tricked our maknae into telling him

 **seongwoo:** guanlin is innocent your honor

 **minhyun:** the court calls guanlin to the stand

 **guanlin:** :((((

 **minhyun:** guanlin do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth

 **sungwoon:** oh ok lmao this got intense real quick

 **jinyoung:** hyung don’t scare him

 **guanlin:** yes your honor

 **jisung:** HE’S SO CUTE

 **guanlin:** :(

 **jisung:** sorry carry on

 **minhyun:** guanlin, would you like to tell the jury what happened

 **seongwoo:** tell them guanlin

 **guanlin:** well um

 **daehwi:** objection

 **seongwoo:** SHUT THE FUCK UP DAEHWI LET THE BOY SPEAK

 **woojin:** damn lol

 **guanlin:** so jihoon hyung asked if daniel hyung was planning anything and promised to cuddle me if i said yes

 **sungwoon:** ahh motive for betrayal ….. the plot thickens …..

 **seongwoo:** hyung. :)))

 **minhyun:** SILENCE

 **seongwoo:** ._.

 **minhyun:** carry on

 **guanlin:** and then i asked seongwoo hyung how to respond and he said to not tell him bc i knew how badly daniel wanted to surprise the hyungs so i said no

 **jisung:** i cant believe this is actually happening lmao

 **jinyoung:** same

 **guanlin:** and then jihoon hyung said he had bribed woojin hyung to tell so i thought the surprise was off bc i thought woojin hyung ruined it already

 **sungwoon:** *eats popcorn* damn woojin

 **woojin:** wait what

 **daehwi:** JIHOON HYUNG HAD AN ACCOMPLICE ? ?? 

 **woojin:** WAIT WHAT NO HE DIDN’T

 **woojin:** PARK JIHOON YOU BITC H I AM INNOCENT HOW DARE YOU DRAG ME INTO THIS FUCKERY

 **minhyun:** ORDER IN THE COURT

 **new phone who dis:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **guanlin:** so then jihoon hyung said that he tricked me and then i cried to seongwoo hyung and now we’re here

 **jisung:** oh sweetie :(

 **guanlin:** and i wanna say im really really sorry to daniel hyung :((( 

 **team leader:** uh

 **guanlin:** i feel really bad for ruining the surprise im sorry

 **jisung:** GUANLIN DON’T CRY OMG

 **guanlin:** can you forgive me? ;~~~~~~~;

 **team leader:** … 

 **seongwoo:** AS YOU CAN SEE YOUR HONOR

 **minhyun:** seongwoo i will personally evict you if you speak out one more time

 **daehwi:** omg please

 **jinyoung:** this isn’t even real jesus

 **minhyun:** thank you guanlin

 **minhyun:** you may step down now

 **guanlin:** _[screenshot]_

 **sungwoon:** LMAOOOO OUR MAKNAE IS SALTY AF

 **new phone who dis:** ok well

 **new phone who dis:** in my defense

 **minhyun:** i don’t remember calling you to the stand

 **new phone who dis:** IN MY DEFENSE

 **minhyun:** wow

 **new phone who dis:** i would’ve found out anyway ??? if it wasn’t guanlin, daniel would’ve spilled the beans later so like ????

 **new phone who dis:** i just sped up the process lol

 **team leader:** tf no i wouldn’t

 **new phone who dis:** uhh i think the fuck so babe

 **team leader:** D <

 **sungwoon:** so you admit to tricking guanlin

 **new phone who dis:** sure lol but i would like to mention that i never /promised/ him cuddles

 **seongwoo:** jihoon park.

 **new phone who dis:** sEonGwOo oNg

 **seongwoo:** i am so disappointed in you.

 **seongwoo:** not for your blatant disrespect for your HYUNG but for manipulating a pure and innocent child

 **seongwoo:** guanlin i will happily take over as main cuddler from now on

 **seongwoo:** bc SOMEONE doesn’t deserve you

 **guanlin:** no :( he doesn’t :((

 **daehwi:** damn lol you know its serious when guanlin is the one saying it

 **minhyun:** alright well does the plaintiff have anything to add

 **minhyun:** …

 **minhyun:** daniel that’s you

 **team leader:** oh

 **sungwoon:** smh

 **team leader:** uhh well

 **guanlin:** ;~~~;

 **team leader:** firstly i would like to forgive guanlin bc i do believe he wasn’t acting out of malice and while i’m still sad that i couldn’t surprise my boyfriend for his special day i realize that in the end he ruined the surprise for himself

 **team leader:** i hate you btw

 **team leader:** kindly eat a pillow thx

 **new phone who dis:** <3

 **sungwoon:** objection your honor: sappy shit ???

 **minhyun:** overruled. carry on.

 **team leader:** um i also drop the charges against guanlin lai or whatever yeah

 **jinyoung:** … can he do that

 **jisung:** GUANLIN IS FREE YAYYYYYYY

 **minhyun:** ok well the jury has spoken

 **woojin:** WAIT WHAT NO IT HASN’T

 **woojin:** HYUNG WTF DO I NOT GET A SAY IN THIS

 **woojin:** I WAS FRAMED

 **minhyun:** i sentence park jihoon to do whatever guanlin says for the next two days

 **new phone who dis:** lmao hyung you think i’ll stick to that ?

 **minhyun:** failure to do so will result in getting NONE of our bday presents until the sentence has been served

 **new phone who dis:** ….. shit.

 **woojin:** THROW HIM IN THE CELLAR HYUNG WHAT THE F

 **woojin:** DON’T BE LENIENT I WAS FRAMED I TELL YOU  //FRAMED//

 **minhyun:** denied.

 **woojin:** F CU K

 **minhyun:** court is adjourned. im going to sleep.

 **woojin:** ughhhHHHHHH PARK JIHOON SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN I WILL GET YOU BACK I SWEAR

 **daehwi:** can someone turn him off

 **jinyoung:** bump

 **seongwoo:** guanlin do you wanna watch a movie with me

 **seongwoo:** hyung will let you pick the movie ok? we can have a mini sleepover

 **guanlin:** ok hyung :(

 **seongwoo:** <3

 **sungwoon:** eh

 **sungwoon:** not bad

 **sungwoon:** could use more drama but id watch it again

 **sungwoon:** 7/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The restaurant in question is the one Nielwink allegedly frequent. I think it’s in Apgujeong – they recently were seen going there. Daniel got Lasik that day o-o
> 
> \- I don't actually know how courts work so ... do what you will with that. (I don't think Minhyun cares either, lmao.) 
> 
> ***
> 
> UPDATE FROM THE LAST CHAPTER: I'M GOING TO KCON NY AHHHH 
> 
> I'll finally FINALLY get to see my Wanna One babies along with EXID, Golden Child, NCT 127, and fromis_9! It really hasn't hit me yet, and probably won't hit me until I'm sitting on the bus lol. No but seriously, getting the damn ticket was the most stressful ten minutes of my life, but your boy pulled through! MY FIRST KPOP CONCERT IN NINE YEARS AND I GET TO SEE MY BIAS GROUP YOOO IM SO PUMPED
> 
> ***
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be up in the next few hours! I know it's past Jaehwan's birthday over in Korea but it's still the 27th here in the U.S. so ... I'm not horrendously late. (I'm horrible. I don't deserve Jaehwan.)
> 
> ***
> 
> Talk to me here! | https://ask.fm/taesquared


	12. we love you, jaehwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the DOUBLE UPDATE - so go read the last chapter if you haven't - for our lovely MAIN EVERYTHING JAEHWAN's birthday! Part of me wishes that this really happened, but as long as he had a great day, that's all that matters.

**_ JIHOON’S AND JAEHWAN’S BDAY SURPRISE PARTY <3 _ **

_team leader_ renamed the group to **_JAEHWAN’S BDAY SURPRISE PARTY <3_**

 **team leader:** so

 **team leader:** i have a plan

 **sungwoon:** not again

 **minhyun:** ugh im still stressed

 **jisung:** me too

 **sungwoon:** im not sober enough for this

 **minhyun:** what

 **new phone who dis:** no guys seriously it’s a good plan i promise

 **woojin:** big talk coming from a SN AKE like yourself

 **daehwi:** oh my god shut UP hyung no one cares about how you were used for jihoon hyung’s nefarious deeds

 **jinyoung:** so whats the plan

 **sungwoon:** w/e it is i hope it doesn’t involve baking

 **minhyun:** ?? where ?? did that even come from

 **sungwoon:** im just sayin

 **sungwoon:** you wont catch me in a burning building

 **sungwoon:** no sir no way

 **team leader:** relax im buying a cake

 **team leader:** or i guess jihoon is buying the cake but whatever

 **team leader:** ANYWAY S

 **team leader:** so we all know how jihoon ruined the surprise bday party right

 **guanlin:** yeah  >:(

 **new phone who dis:** guanlin~ i said i was sorry~

 **seongwoo:** don’t trust the snake linnie

 **seongwoo:** we’ve learned from our mistakes

 **guanlin:** YEAH

 **sungwoon:** its so cute seeing guanlin get all upset idk why

 **woojin:** its bc he looks like this

**woojin:**

**sungwoon:** TRUE

 **team leader:** OM G CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP AND /NOT/ GO OFF ? ??? THANK YOU

 **jisung:** everyone listen

 **team leader:** oK so the plan is to surprise jaehwan in a little more than 24 hours with a party

 **team leader:** thanks to the only useful member in this group aka minhyun hyung

 **jisung:** uhHH ???????

 **team leader:** we have a private room reserved at the ramen place jihoon and i go to

 **sungwoon:** classy.

 **new phone who dis:** you know what hyung :))

 **sungwoon:** omg CHILL why must you take everything negatively

 **woojin:** gee i wonder

 **minhyun:** id like to clarify that i told our manager about this and then he reserved the place.

 **minhyun:** not me.

 **minhyun:** but go on.

 **daehwi:** hyung your use of periods scares me

 **minhyun:** good.

 **woojin:** k so how do we surprise him

 **team leader:** take it away babe

 **seongwoo:** suddenly i cant read ha ha ?

 **new phone who dis:** hyung your not funny go away

 **woojin:** ** you’re

 **guanlin:** i think you’re funny hyung  <3

 **seongwoo:** i think i’m funny too lin-ah

 **seongwoo:** jihoon how does it feel being irrelevant

 _daniel_ has added _sewoon_

 **sewoon:** oh

 **jisung:** OH MY GOD PONYO :D

 **sewoon:** lol daniel hyung i didn’t think you meant right away

 **sungwoon:** SEWOONIEEEEE

 **sewoon:** welp this is happening

 **sewoon:** hello everyone

 **seongwoo:** HI SEWOON

 **daehwi:** sewoon hyung hiiiiii~

 **sewoon:** hello!

 **woojin:** hi sewoon hyung

 **sewoon:** hi woojin!

 **woojin:** why don’t you like me

 **jinyoung:** HI SEWOON HYUNG

 **jinyoung:** oh lol you have good taste

 **sewoon:** wait woojin what i never said that ?

 **woojin:** YES YOU DID YOUNGMIN HYUNG SAID SO :((((

 **jisung:** im lost

 **seongwoo:** same

 **sewoon:** … right.

 **sewoon:** youngmin hyung said so therefore it MUST be true.

 **woojin:** ……..

 **team leader:** lol i live for sassy sewoon

 **minhyun:** hello sewoon!

 **sewoon:** hello~

 **sewoon:** so this is the chat where we plan to make jaehwanie hyung cry?

 **team leader:** YEP :D

 **jisung:** well arent we a happy group of sadists

 **sewoon:** can i add ydpp

 **sewoon:** err i guess ydp

 **daehwi:** omggg family reunion

 **team leader:** go for it

 **woojin:** do it hyung. i need to scream at youngmin hyung.

 **sewoon:** k one sec

 **sungwoon:** oh god

 **minhyun:** wait does this mean we need to change our reservation

 **sungwoon:** lol looks like it

 **minhyun:** :))))

 **minhyun:** brb

 _sewoon_ has added _gwanghyun, donghyun, youngmin_

 **donghyun:** sewoon hyung wth why are there so many people oh my god

 **youngmin:** sewoon why

 **gwanghyun:** hello

 **woojin:** YOUNGMIN HYUNG WHY DID YOU TELL ME SEWOON HYUNG DIDN’T LIKE ME

 **youngmin:** … i don’t remember ever saying that

 **donghyun:** no srsly why are there so many of you

 **team leader:** donghyun its just wanna one + ydpp – jaehwan

 **jinyoung:** ew math

 **daehwi:** hyung don’t listen to woojin

 **youngmin:** trust me i wasn’t

 **woojin:** IM-

 **daehwi:** wait why am i siding with you i just remembered you like woojin more than me soooooo

 _youngmin_ has left **_JAEHWAN’S BDAY SURPRISE PARTY <3_**

 **woojin:** SKKSKSKSKKSKKKS DAEHWI YOU SALTY BIH

 **daehwi:** OH LOOK WHOS TALKING ??

 _gwanghyun_ added _youngmin_

 **youngmin:** *sighs* why

 **minhyun:** hi im back

 **minhyun:** turns out manager did book a large room bc he knew this would happen lol

 **minhyun:** anyway continue

 **jisung:** OK EVERYONE LISTEN TO JIHOON PLS AND TY

 **team leader:** ^ what he said

 **new phone who dis:** ty hyung

 **new phone who dis:** K SO

 **new phone who dis:** HI EVERYONE WELCOME TO THE ‘MAKE JAEHWAN HYUNG CRY’ PROJECT

 **woojin:** *applause*

 **sungwoon:** yas

 **new phone who dis:** so for our lovely hyung’s bday i thought itd be a good idea for us to do a hidden camera type thing

 **woojin:** ooh hype

 **new phone who dis:** woojin shush

 **woojin:** >:(

 **new phone who dis:** so the plan is for you all to make a group chat w/o me in it

 **new phone who dis:** wanna one – me

 **new phone who dis:** for all you math peeps out there

 **youngmin:** um where’s ydpp in this equation

 **new phone who dis:** divided by zero idk

 **youngmin:** what

 **new phone who dis:** k so you all are gonna pretend that the surprise bday party is for me and if jaehwan is human (still figuring this out brb) he’ll get upset at how you guys are planning a party for only me and not for him too

 **new phone who dis:** but knowing him he wont actually say anything bc hes like super nice or whatever

 **new phone who dis:** so you alls job is to provoke him @sungwoon @seongwoo

 **new phone who dis:** and then depending on how he reacts, we’ll go from there

 **new phone who dis:** ill go pick up the cake while you guys set up for “my” party

 **new phone who dis:** and please make sure he actually shows up

 **new phone who dis:** like

 **new phone who dis:** i can’t emphasize that enough lol

 **new phone who dis:** and then we all surprise him and tell him we love him and all that jazz

 **new phone who dis:** sound good?

 **team leader:** this was all my idea btw

 **team leader:** just wanted to throw that out there lmao

 **minhyun:** i’m in

 **sungwoon:** w00t i get a chance to piss off jaehwan im totes here for it

 **sungwoon:** (with love ofc)

 **woojin:** ick

 **gwanghyun:** ahhhh im excited!

 **daehwi:** me too :D

 **donghyun:** gwanghyun chill we’re not the ones doing the provoking lol

 **gwanghyun:** D: well at least we get free food!

 **youngmin:** lol true

 **sewoon:** i cant even imagine gwanghyun being not fluffy

 **youngmin:** also true

 **woojin:** i bet 5000 won that he’ll cry

 **jinyoung:** is this even something to bet we KNOW hes gonna cry

 **jinyoung:** if not from the surprise then from how angry he’ll be later lol

 **daehwi:** lol true

 **seongwoo:** ok everyone prepare your bitchy microaggressions and passive agressive personalities

 **seongwoo:** aka your usual personalities

 **jisung:** wow

 **sungwoon:** yo im so hype this is gonna be great

 **team leader:** making the group chat now! :D

***

 _daniel_ added _jisung, sungwoon, minhyun, seongwoo, jaehwan, woojin, daehwi, jinyoung, guanlin_

 _daniel_ renamed the group **_JIHOON’S BDAY SURPRISE PARTY <3_**

 **daniel:** HI EVERYONE

 **seongwoo:** omg whats this

 **daehwi:** idk hyung its not like its written in the title or anything

 **seongwoo:** whomst

 **daniel:** HIII GUYS

 **daniel:** SO

 **daniel:** as you all know my precious baby’s birthday is in a few days so i wanna surprise him ^^

 **daehwi:** ooh i love surprises ^^

 **woojin:** … hyung you suck at surprises

 **daniel:** >:(

 **daniel:** woojin be supportive for once in your miserable life

 **daniel:** god i hate that my son shares the same name as you

 **daniel:** like im reminded of you every time i see him and like ??? no

 **jinyoung:** what do you want us to do hyung

 **daniel:** see that’s where you come in!

 **jisung:** … im getting like major déjà vu from this convo

 **sungwoon:** omg same

 **daniel:** …

 **minhyun:** guys its just daniel being daniel he desperately needs our help ok

 **daniel:** as ive said before minhyun hyung is the only relevant member of wanna one other than jihoon

 **daniel:** and me

 **daniel:** but that’s beside the point lmao

 **seongwoo:** hmm suddenly i dont wanna help anymore ?? does anyone feel the same way ???

 **woojin:** *raises hand*

 **daehwi:** guys be nice we’re doing this for jihoon hyung

 **guanlin:** FOR JIHOON  <3

 **daniel:** yeah so do any of you losers have any ideas

 **sungwoon:** as long as theres alcohol im down for whatever

 **jisung:** oh dear

 **daniel:** omg for once i agree with sungwoon hyung

 **sungwoon:** haha don’t make it a habit xoxo

 **jinyoung:** we could do a skit?

 **seongwoo:** YES

 **seongwoo:** DOWN

 **seongwoo:** I CALL MAIN LEAD

 **daehwi:** wouldn’t jihoon hyung be main lead tho

 **seongwoo:** no? lol in what universe would he be a lead

 **daniel:** oh idk how about my universe ?? :))

 **seongwoo:** *throws up*

 **woojin:** again with the throwing up

 **woojin:** hyung do you need a doctor

 **guanlin:** seongwoo hyung don’t die :(

 **daehwi:** what kind of skit were you thinking hyung

 **jinyoung:** we could write one?

 **jisung:** in three days ??? LMAO i don’t think so

 **woojin:** can i write jihoon as a troll

 **seongwoo:** do it

 **seongwoo:** and then make me the valiant prince who defeats said troll

 **sungwoon:** id watch it

 **daniel:** GUYS IDEAS PLS

 **minhyun:** idk we could like

 **minhyun:** make a cute video for him and play it during movie night?

 **jisung:** minhyun always has the best ideas omg

 **daniel:** like i said

 **daniel:** if anything happened to jisung hyung we’d be fine :)

 **jisung:** …

 **jisung:** im gonna disown you one of these days

 **daniel:** <3

 **sungwoon:** yo wheres jaehwan

 **minhyun:** yea jaehwan we need you

 **daniel:** JAEHWAN BRO WHERE YOU BE

 **sungwoon:** WHERE YOU AT

 **sungwoon:** dub dub dub dub dub

 **sungwoon:** dub dub dub dub dub dub dub

 **jinyoung:** hyung idt it was dubstep …

 **sungwoon:** dub dub dub dub dub

 **jisung:** leave him be

 **minhyun:** i feel offended that you think “where you at” was dubstep

 **seongwoo:** …… who wants to tell him

 **daehwi:** hard pass

 **sungwoon:** shut up uglies i KNOW its not dubstep but how do i even edm in chat

 **minhyun:** seongwoo. :)

 **seongwoo:** yeet

 **minhyun:** you can bet your nonexistent ass that i’ll perform “where you at” as soon as the clock hits 2019 and then you can shove those words up said nonexistent ass

 **daniel:** …

 **daehwi:** why do i feel like that’s the crudest thing minhyun hyung has ever said

 **seongwoo:** you know minhyunie your fixation with my ass is uncanny :)

 **seongwoo:** ill be sure to let jjuyah know :)

 **guanlin:** who’s jjuyah?

 **jisung:** jonghyun

 **guanlin:** ohh

 **minhyun:** ah ha ha :)

 **minhyun:** brb guys i need to do something

 **daehwi:** ok now this really feels familiar

 **daniel:** omG CAN WE NOT KILL EACH OTHER YET I HAVE A BOYFRIEND TO SURPRISE

 **sungwoon:** omg jaehwan isn’t even being subtle lmao

 **woojin:** LOL HES STILL NOT RESPONDING

 **woojin:** HYUNG WYD

 _jaehwan_ has left **_JIHOON’S BDAY SURPRISE PARTY <3_**

 _minhyun_ added _jaehwan_

 **minhyun:** ???

 _jaehwan_ has left **_JIHOON’S BDAY SURPRISE PARTY <3_**

 _sungwoon_ added _jaehwan_

 **sungwoon:** yo what are you doing

 _jaehwan_ has left **_JIHOON’S BDAY SURPRISE PARTY <3_**

 _minhyun_ added _jaehwan_

 **minhyun:** oh no you don’t

 **jaehwan:** for fucks sake

 **daniel:** ok what is your problem

 **jaehwan:** omg so like

 **jaehwan:** do none of y’all have tact or something

 **daniel:** ? ?? wdym

 **jaehwan:** y’all aren’t doing some hidden camera thing right

 **minhyun:** no? unless we’re doing it for jihoon later ?

 **daehwi:** i’m confused

 **jinyoung:** same

 **jaehwan:** … really.

 **jisung:** jaehwan what’s wrong

 **jaehwan:** nothing hyung :)

 **seongwoo:** no offense but it sounds like something’s wrong

 _jaehwan_ has left **_JIHOON’S BDAY SURPRISE PARTY <3_**

 **seongwoo:** dis bitch

 _seongwoo_ added _jaehwan_

 **jaehwan:** UGH WHY CANT YOU BITCHES LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS JFC

 **daniel:** uhhh? because youre part of the group and its for my boyfriend ???

 **jaehwan:** right.

 **jaehwan:** because everything in the world revolves around you and your boyfriend.

 **daniel:** ok srsly WHAT is your damage we’re not doing anything

 **jaehwan:** why is it so hard to understand that maybe i DON’T wanna take part in whatever the hell this is huh

 **jaehwan:** like yeah we’re with each other 24/7 and maybe you wanna make it 25/7 but guess what I DON’T

 **jaehwan:** like are we not allowed to be by ourselves anymore ????

 **woojin:** hyung chill its really not that deep

 **minhyun:** jaehwan we’re just trying to do something nice for jihoon

 **minhyun:** there’s really no reason to lose your cool

 **jaehwan:** ha.

 **minhyun:** are you and jihoon fighting

 **jaehwan:** hA as if

 **jaehwan:** no hyung jihoon and i are just fine :)

 **minhyun:** then why don’t you wanna help us celebrate his bday?

 **jaehwan:** see because hes more popular and loved by the world /he/ gets the special treatment right?

 **jaehwan:** his bday gets to be celebrated but mine doesn’t?

 **jaehwan:** number 2 gets everything but number 4 gets shit is that it?

 **daehwi:** hyung calm down

 **sungwoon:** is that what this is about

 **sungwoon:** jesus what about me and my number 11

 **jaehwan:** don’t tell me to calm down daehwi i am fucking livid alright

 **jaehwan:** i fucking beat mr. ong seongwoo over here and i worked my ASS off and i get shit compared to him

 **jaehwan:** don’t think i don’t know about the ongnielhwang posts everyone loves to make because apparently im too ugly to join your squad

 **seongwoo:** hey

 **seongwoo:** cool it, alright? we’re not saying you didn’t work hard ok? what about daniel, do you think he /doesn’t/ work hard? the man is on the verge of fainting every damn day.

 **seongwoo:** and sungwoon hyung is right. if anyone gets shit, it’s not you, it’s him.

 **seongwoo:** literally no one brought up your looks except you and right now you’re sounding a little like a spoiled brat and it’s starting to piss me off.

 **seongwoo:** this was supposed to be about jihoon, not you.

 **jaehwan:** HA HAHAHA OH SURE OK ALL OF A SUDDEN IM HURTING YOUR FEELINGS ??? MY BAD I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CONSIDERATE SILLY ME

 **sungwoon:** ok actually did you eat something weird or something? none of us did anything and now you’re ruining our plans to do something nice for our TEAMMATE

 **sungwoon:** just say you don’t care about jihoon’s bday and go

 **sungwoon:** we don’t need your negativity around here lol

 **jaehwan:** ha. funny.

 **jaehwan:** because i was just about to do that until y’all brought me back in FOUR FUCKING TIMES.

 **jaehwan:** why don’t you all learn to take a fucking hint.

 _jaehwan_ has left **_JIHOON’S BDAY SURPRISE PARTY <3_**

 

 **daniel:** …… is he gone

 **sungwoon:** obviously

 **daniel:** HALLELUJAH I CAN BREATHE OH MY GOD THAT WAS TOO INTENSE

 **daniel:** A+ BITCHY ACTING SEONGWOO HYUNG ILY

 **seongwoo:** why ty :)

 **sungwoon:** umm hello i think i deserve an oscar for my performance ??

 **daehwi:** you all did great ;~;

 **guanlin:** i couldn’t say anything once you guys started to argue ;~~~~;

 **jinyoung:** omg same daehwi and i were just reading the chats like o_____o

 **minhyun:** ugh thank god that’s over

 **jisung:** daniel is jihoon with you

 **daniel:** yep!

 **daniel:** hi this is jihoon first of all woojin fuck you im prettier as a troll than you are as a human

 **daniel:** second of all seongwoo hyung i would kick your ass and you know it kbye

 **sungwoon:** ahem not that he has an ass to begin with but w/e

 **seongwoo:** …

 **guanlin:** guys is jaehwan hyung ok? he seemed really upset just then :(

 **jisung:** yea actually that was pretty … charged im actually kinda worried

 _daniel_ has added _sewoon, youngmin, donghyun, gwanghyun_

 _daniel_ renamed the group **_JAEHWAN’S BDAY SURPRISE PARTY <3_**

 **gwanghyun:** HOW DID IT GO

 **youngmin:** did you just

 **youngmin:** make another version of our other chat wth

 **seongwoo:** daniel’s just weird don’t question it

 **donghyun:** did it work

 **sungwoon:** i’d say it did :) we currently have one very pissed jaehwan so operation ‘make jaehwan cry’ is going full speed ahead

 **jisung:** well

 **jisung:** jaehwan just left to go to the practice room but yeah what he said

 **sewoon:** damn

 **sewoon:** lol i didn’t think it’d work

 **daniel:** sewoon whyy :(

 **sewoon:** idk maybe it was easier since y’all were just chatting but if you did it irl ik for a fact you would have cracked

 **seongwoo:** unless you’re me that is

 **jisung:** yeah daniel would’ve lost quick if we were acting irl

 **donghyun:** what did you guys say

 **sungwoon:** _[screenshot]_

 **sungwoon:** _[screenshot]_

 **sungwoon:** _[screenshot]_

 **sungwoon:** _[screenshot]_

 **sungwoon:** _[screenshot]_

 **youngmin:** oh shit

 **gwanghyun:** ;~;

 **donghyun:** you know a lot of it just seems to be him acting up and you guys responding instead of the other way around

 **minhyun:** yea but we kinda had to push him i.e. be annoying and add him back to the chat four times

 **sewoon:** well it worked …

 **woojin:** ok but now is the hard part :\\\

 **daniel:** yeah now is where our REAL acting begins

 **daniel:** jaehwan will probs avoid us tomorrow which will make it a little easier but DON’T BRING ATTENTION TO YOURSELVES KEEP BEING RUDE AND ALL THAT

 **jisung:** welp yall can catch me in my room lol i aint dealing with an angry jaehwan

 **daehwi:** if we do that hes gonna be so sad omg :(( and on his bday too :((

 **woojin:** also how are we gonna get jaehwan to come to the restaurant

 **guanlin:** yeah :(((

 **minhyun:** leave it to me

 **minhyun:** i’ll talk to him tomorrow

 **minhyun:** you all just focus on getting things set up for the party (and not blowing the surprise @jihoon)

 **seongwoo:** jihoon do it i dare you :)))

 **minhyun:** AND BUY YOUR GIFTS IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY

 **seongwoo:** oh shit yeah hah aha

 **daehwi:** imma make him a card

 **guanlin:** i wanna help! :D

 **daehwi:** okies :3

 **daehwi:** make sure y’all sign it tomorrow

 **daniel:** YAY GOOD WORK TEAM  <3

***

“Jaehwan?”

Minhyun hesitantly knocked on the closed door to the practice room. It was nearing 8:00 p.m., which meant the trainers had all gone home for the night. A handful of trainees occupied the other practice rooms, and Minhyun could hear the singers belting and rapping their hearts out from a few doors down.

Although faint, he picked up the sad guitar strings being plucked from the inside, quieting down to silence in response to Minhyun’s knocking. The singular window was covered with Jaehwan’s jacket, isolating the singer even more from the outside world.

According to Sungwoon (who just so happened to be up at that time), Jaehwan hadn’t come back to the dorm until 3:00 in the morning. Wanna One had a schedule starting at 7:00, which meant Jaehwan was running on four hours of sleep and an empty stomach apart from maybe a pack of ramen. Naturally, after their “argument”, Jaehwan had avoided the other members as best he could, and even some of the staff had picked up on it (but a quick word from their manager had them chuckling quietly off to the side). After their activities had ended for the day, Jaehwan didn’t even stop by their dorm to rest; he just locked himself in the practice room again.

“Jaehwan, I know you’re in there. Talk to me?”

He heard a faint thump on the door and guessed that Jaehwan was leaning back on it.

“Go away, hyung,” Jaehwan rasped out, his voice slightly sore from singing (and crying).

“No, I need to talk to you. The others are worried about you.”

Jaehwan scoffed bitterly. “Yeah. Sure.”

Minhyun pressed a palm to the door. “Come on, Jaehwan, don’t be like this. We just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Jaehwan continued to play, another sorrowful melody being born from his fingertips. “I’m okay, hyung. Now will you leave me alone?”

Minhyun sighed, slowly becoming desperate. “Have you eaten?”

Jaehwan stopped playing again, as if he was contemplating lying to the elder even though Minhyun knew the answer. “I’m not hungry.”

“Now I know that’s a damn lie. When did you last eat something that wasn’t a snack?”

If Minhyun strained his ears, he would’ve heard Jaehwan push a half-opened bag of chips further away from the door.

“Let me in.”

Jaehwan, too tired to argue, opened the door slightly, peeking out to glare at his teammate through the crack before letting the door catch in Minhyun’s hand. Minhyun almost let out a sigh of relief. They were making progress.

“Are you here to lecture me?” Jaehwan asked, sitting down on the opposite side of the practice room. “On my _birthday_?” he sneered.

Minhyun held back a laugh. Petty Jaehwan was still cute.

“No, I’m not,” he said. “I’m just doing my job as your teammate.” He stared disdainfully at the bag of chips lying haphazardly to the side.

“Right. Of course.” Jaehwan turned back to the guitar, playing the same notes as before.

Minhyun was walking on eggshells. The other Wanna One members had done a good job of making Jaehwan feel like shit the entire day. (Sewoon had even shared a screenshot of an angry rant Jaehwan had sent him earlier, which brought a few laughs out of the members.) The braver members, i.e. Jihoon, Seongwoo, and Sungwoon, made it obvious that they were “angry” with Jaehwan whenever he was in the room by glaring or outright scowling at him when he came close to them. Minhyun was part of the “I’m not dealing with this shit” group and just avoided Jaehwan whenever he could, which was extremely difficult during their schedules.

It was a tiring day for all of them.

“Look, Jaehwan…” Minhyun started and earned a glare from the younger, forcing him to stop. He was going to go into a spiel about how the members were just stressed and Jaehwan’s outburst had set fire to the gasoline, but seeing Jaehwan’s reddened eyes that looked on the verge of another waterworks show sharply diverted his choice of words.

“Uh…you need to eat,” he finished lamely. “Do you want to go get something with me?” _Please say yes, oh my God._ Anyone could tell Jaehwan wasn’t in the mood to do anything except mope, but Minhyun kept pushing. “I’ll pay~”, he said with a cheeky smile, knowing the golden rule that the only thing better than food, was _free_ food.

Jaehwan flared his nostrils, but chuckled – _Yes, good! This is good!_ – “You drive a hard bargain.” He set his guitar to the side, his fingertips becoming a little sore by now. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them to stare pointedly at the other man. “Just so you know,” he began, “I _wasn’t_ completely in the wrong.”

No argument there, Minhyun thought, but he had to play the part. He silently beckoned the other to continue, already guessing what Jaehwan would say.

“Fine, I admit that blowing up and attacking you guys wasn’t cool, and…” He sighed, clearly reluctant, but willing to be the bigger person. “I promise I’ll apologize for it later.” He fiddled with his fingers in his lap, the nervous energy coming forth in waves. He flicked his gaze back to Minhyun (who almost flinched).

“But you know, it also wasn’t cool for you all to act like I was the fucking plague today. Especially on my birthday?” He scoffed. “Extra not cool. You know, the only ‘Happy Birthday’ I got today was from Sewoon, so pardon me for being a bit of a bitch.” He paused before quickly adding, “And the fans, too, of course.”

“Right. Makes sense…” Minhyun muttered. God, why did they send _him_ to do this? Why couldn’t they send Seongwoo or Sungwoon?

“I dunno, I guess I just felt super insecure that day and then when you all did that, I just…felt attacked?” Jaehwan laughed, even though there wasn’t anything too funny about it. “And then all throughout today, I felt horrible because I _know_ Daniel was just trying to do something nice for Jihoon, and then I felt super awful because I should be celebrating Jihoon’s birthday too, even if I felt shafted.” He sighed, relieved to finally spill forth what he had kept inside the entire day. “I know it wasn’t right to lash out like that, so I could see why everyone is like…wary around me today.”

“It was a natural reaction,” Minhyun tried to console the other as he took out his phone to check the time. It was well past 8:00 – _The others should be ready by now!_ – so he decided to take action.

“Hey,” he suddenly stood up. “Let’s go.” Jaehwan looked up in question. “It’s late and you need to eat something.”  

Jaehwan smiled, “I guess.”

Minhyun glared playfully, “No, you _know_. You already look thinner. Come on, get up.” He reached forward to hoist the smaller man up on his feet, glad to see the smile somewhat reach his eyes again.

“Isn’t that good? I heard the managers saying I need to diet again.”

“Shut up, stop, you’re perfect.” He knew Jaehwan was joking, but it never hurt to stop self-deprecation. The pair headed out. “Don’t forget your jacket.” (“I wasn’t going to, yeesh.”) “The fans love your cheeks, stupid, so don’t ever get rid of those.” _We all love your cheeks,_ he wanted to say, but decided to save it for later.

“Yeah, I know. Anything for the fans.”

The pair made their way downstairs to where a van was waiting. One of the staff greeted them, and she and Minhyun shared a knowing glance as Jaehwan dove inside.

“Where to?” Jaehwan asked, actually glad to be having a proper meal in over 24 hours.

“I already told the manager where to go,” Minhyun said, closing the door.

“A birthday secret then? Alright, I got it,” Jaehwan settled, smiling as he looked out the window. For the first time that day, Minhyun could see Jaehwan was feeling better. _Just you wait,_ he smiled at the thought of how everyone would be waiting for them to arrive.

“You’re still paying, right?”

“Is that even a question? Of course. Think of it as my birthday present to you,” Minhyun sent a meaningful gaze to the other. “Happy Birthday, Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan genuinely smiled, his cheeks coming up to his crescent-shaped eyes. “Thanks, hyung.”

The trip to the restaurant was fairly quick – _Thank God_ – and Jaehwan looked around in awe once he got out of the van. “Have we been here before?”

Minhyun walked around to Jaehwan’s side, shaking his head with a smile and gently guiding him to the entrance. “Come on.”

As they entered, the two women at the counter easily recognized the superstars gracing their presence, sharing gasps and squeals as Minhyun walked up to them. “We have a reservation,” he said.

One of the women nodded and shakily guided the boys up to the reserved seating section at the top. “Please enjoy,” she said, and Minhyun waved to Jaehwan to hurry up. “Come on!”

“Why did we need such a big ro—”

“SURPRISE!”

Jaehwan stood there in shock as the Wanna One members (and YDPP?) suddenly surrounded him with not one, but _two_ cakes sitting precariously in Daniel’s and Seongwoo’s hands. As they happily sang “Happy Birthday” – and he swore he could recognize Woojin’s screeching anywhere – he promptly burst into tears, covering his face with his hands as he was assaulted with pastry-cream-covered fingers.

“He’s crying!”

“Hyung, we’re sorry!”

“Guys, the cake!”

“Jaehwan’s Secret Camera…” Seongwoo shouted. “SUCCESS!”

“You all are so mean, why are you like this…” Jaehwan sobbed, feeling a dizzying mix of confusion, exasperation, and gratitude all at once. “I felt like shit the entire day because of you!” He whipped around to find a laughing Minhyun and exclaim, “You knew about this, didn’t you? Ahhh…”

“Hyung, don’t cry!” Daehwi lunged forward to wrap his lithe arms around his hyung’s shaking frame.  

“Happy birthday, hyung,” Jihoon stepped forward, reverting to his shy demeanor. “This is all for you. And it was Daniel’s idea, so…” The smaller boy took some cream off of Daniel’s cake and wiped it playfully across Jaehwan’s cheek.

“Make a wish, Jaehwan-ah!”

The birthday boy blinked away the tears blurring his vision as Seongwoo and Daniel brought their cakes forward, a shining candle on each. Jaehwan immediately blew them out. He didn’t need any wishes. He had everything he already wanted right in front of him.

Just thinking about it brought forth another wave of tears.

“Hyung, don’t cry…” Sewoon came around to wrap Jaehwan in a hug.

“Group hug!” Someone (probably Daniel) shouted and Jaehwan was quickly trapped in a tight cocoon of arms.

“Oh my God, guys, he’s gonna choke in there,” Jisung exclaimed. Jaehwan coughed as the circle broke apart, half from crying, and half from finally being able to breathe.

“Ahh,” he groaned pitifully as everyone laughed. “You all suck,” he said, wiping the stray tears from his eyes.

“Birthday speech!” Woojin exclaimed, and Jihoon whacked his arm to calm him down. Sungwoon, Daehwi, and Jinyoung chorused after the pink sausage, and soon everyone joined in, chanting, “Speech, speech, speech!”

Jaehwan chuckled before saying (while sniffling), “Uh, thank you all for this. I’m very thankful for all you’ve done. Ah, I can’t believe I fell for it, you guys deserve all the awards,” he said, and Seongwoo and Sungwoon shared a high-five.

“And uh, I’m sorry for what I said last night,” he said, choking up again as the other members chorused in denial.

“No, don’t be sorry!”

“We _wanted_ you to say those things!”

“Yeah, it was all part of the plan!”

Jaehwan let out a watery laugh. Leave it to his members to be extra even now. “It still doesn’t excuse me from trying to hurt you all.”

He spread his arms open and said, “I love you all. And uh, today honestly sucked, and you all are the worst.” (“Hey, I wasn’t even that bad!”) “But just this right here has made it one of the best birthdays ever. Thanks to you guys.”

The boys let out a collective _awwww~_ before Guanlin lunged forward to wrap his tall body around his shorter hyung, eyes glittering with nothing short of admiration and wonder.

“Guys, get in here!” The maknae said, and once again Jaehwan found himself in a suffocatingly warm and stuffy hug.

“Guys, go eat, the food’s getting cold!” Minhyun shouted, and everyone immediately broke apart to grab what they could off the tables. Jaehwan sent a grateful glance to the other as he went to catch up with Youngmin.

Daniel, having set the cake down for Jisung to cut, walked over to his best friend and smiled. “Happy birthday, bro,” he said (in English), and wrapped him in a tight hug. “Sorry for making you cry back there,” he laughed his signature bunny-toothed laugh when Jaehwan shot him a joking glare.

“No wonder you all kept avoiding me today,” he remarked. His eyes wandered to the table with the chicken where a few of the members were chatting happily. “You really pulled through. The managers were in on it too, weren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Daniel sheepishly chuckled. “They were good about it, though.”

“Damn,” Jaehwan padded over to the cake table, helping himself to a plate. “So what about Jihoon? Were you really planning something for him?”

Daniel chuckled. “I _was_. But then the little brat found out about it. I was actually going to surprise you both, but Jihoon foiled that plan so we did the next best thing.”

“Ughh…” Jaehwan groaned. “I still feel bad for being so mean to you. I’m sorry,” Jaehwan went in for a one-armed hug.

“Eyy, don’t sweat it.” Daniel grabbed a napkin and began to wipe away the cream on Jaehwan’s face. “We expected that to happen, so you were doing us a favor!”

“I _knew_ something was up, but it sounded so selfish, you know?” Daniel nodded. He knew Jaehwan was put in a tricky situation, but hey, all’s well that ends well, right? “Like I didn’t want to be the one to ruin my own hidden camera without coming off as some entitled prick.”

“Hey, it all worked out,” Daniel grinned at his friend. “When in doubt, blame Jihoon for being nosy.”

“Ugh, I can’t deal. Are you still doing something for him?”

“I already have,” Daniel smirked. “He thinks he got the last laugh, but I bought him a present I think he’ll truly love.”

Jaehwan raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a win for him though?”

Daniel pouted. “Doesn’t matter. He’ll still be surprised.”

Jaehwan laughed. “I hope he likes it.”

Daniel lightly bumped shoulders. “Your present is back at the dorm by the way.”

“Oh my God, you really didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Bullshit,” Daniel scoffed, earning an embarrassed laugh from his friend. “Daehwi and Guanlin made a card, too.”

Jaehwan puffed his cheeks in a pout. “You guys are too much.” As he looked around at his members eating good food, sharing a few laughs, and just having a good time, he couldn’t help the biggest smile from adorning his face.

“Guys, let’s take a group picture!”

“Where?”

“Kids, group picture!”

“Jaehwan-ah, come to the middle.”

“Ok!~”

“Short people in the front!”

“Hyung, that’s you.”

“Are we kneeling?”

“Guys, let’s do a set – serious, funny, and normal!”

“Noona, can you take this for us?”

“Guanlin, move in a bit!”

“Okay, everyone ready?”

“Wait, I need to pee.”

“Everyone good?”

“Wait, which pose are we doing first?”

“OKAY. READY. ONE. TWO. THREE.”

 _Yeah_ , Jaehwan thought. _I think I’ll remember this forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I’m good with sap but not ending sap.
> 
> \- I just realized that there’s always someone crying whenever I write prose. … Wanna One, I love you. <3
> 
> \- Minhyun would’ve added NU’EST W to the chat but they’re in Taiwan for their DOUBLE YOU concert. He also told them that they were planning the hidden camera for Jaehwan so he begged them to hold off on the birthday wishes until later.
> 
> \- I may or may not have added YDPP to show some love to my new fave, Lee Gwanghyun. Please appreciate this little hamster. :3
> 
> \- YDPP aren’t part of the “Piss Jaehwan Off” phase because they’re not super close with Jihoon and Jaehwan would’ve thought something was fishy if YDPP were planning for Jihoon’s party
> 
> \- I have a feeling that the restaurant Nielwink like is pretty populated now. They probably can’t go there as often due to fans hoping to meet them… 
> 
> \- I’ll reveal what Daniel’s present for Jihoon is in the next chapter!
> 
> ***
> 
> YEAH SO IT'S STILL JAEHWAN'S BDAY HERE IN THE U.S. SO 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAEHWAN <3 We love you and appreciate you so much for being in Wanna One and for existing. I am always stunned whenever you showcase a new skill because it just proves that you are truly a jack of all trades. You play to your strengths and you work to improve your weaknesses and you are a perfect idol to look up to. I know you'll never read this, but I wanted to put forth some good energy on this special day. Even though you'll never know how much you brighten up my day, I hope you know that you are a positive influence to millions of people around the world. As fans, we hope that we can make you smile as much as you make us smile. WE LOVE YOU KIM JAEHWAN <3 
> 
> ***
> 
> Talk to me here! | https://ask.fm/taesquared


	13. i promise you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY WANNA ONE BIAS, PARK JIHOON. Again, because I'm a horrible person, this is late by Korean time standards but we still have a few hours left here in the U.S. *nervous laughter* I'm sorry. *bows down* I hope the fluff will make up for it?

**_ wanna burn down ymc (11) _ **

**nielmoyed:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE  <3

 **cloudy by yui:** yh hbd

 **yoonjumma:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIHOONIE

 **mandu:** JIHOON DID YOU FIND MY PRESENT

 **hwihwi:** ……we were hiding our presents?

 **chamsae:** yeah daehwi get with it

 **hwihwi:** AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO MISSED THE MEMO

 **yoonjumma:** no youre not but thanks for telling me before i gave him the gift

 **the better pink sausage:** THANK YOU MY LOVE  <3

 **the better pink sausage:** @jaehwan yes. how could i not.

 **pearjin:** whatd he get

 **the better pink sausage:** something that actually lasts :)))

 **pearjin:** DON’T ATTACK ME YOU STILL ATE THE RAMEN DIDN’T YOU

 **the better pink sausage:** yes and it was delicious ty

 **pearjin:** THAT’S RIGHT BE GRATEFUL HYUNG I SPENT MY HARD EARNED MONEY BUYING IT FOR YOU

 **gallyang:** wait

 **gallyang:** did you follow your sentence jihoon tell the truth

 **tteongwu:** bitch better

 **tteongwu:** also hi i just came back from buying your present you brat come and get it

 **cloudy by yui:** when ur ready come and get it na na na na

 **nielmoyed:** na na na na

 **cloudy by yui:** na na na na

 **yoonjumma:** oh my god

 **chamsae:** shit now it’s stuck in my head help

 **tteongwu:** ugh same

 **gallyang:** jihoon…

 **the better pink sausage:** um

 **gallyang:** ugh

 **gallyang:** guanlin?

 **linlin:** ?

 **gallyang:** did jihoon do what you asked him to do

 **linlin:** oh right

 **linlin:** haha i forgot about that

 **the better pink sausage:** oh whew yay

 **gallyang:** why do i even bother

 **tteongwu:** hey judge can the sentence be revised to replace linnie with me :))

 **chamsae:** wait what did jaehwan get

 **tteongwu:** bc i will GLADLY accept

 **mandu:** you, my friend, are missing a hyung :) wheres the damn respect

 **gallyang:** i have retired don’t come looking for me

 **the better pink sausage:** he got me a pillow with his face on it

 **linlin:** omg hes pulling a seonho lol

 **mandu:** speaking of

 **mandu:** @minhyung what did you do with that pillow lol

 **gallyang:** um …

 **gallyang:** suddenly i cant read haha?

 **the better pink sausage:** who got me the pink teddy bear

 **the better pink sausage:** its huge and in the corner

 **linlin:** THAT WAS ME :DDDD

 **linlin:** HBD HYUNG  <3

 **the better pink sausage:** omg its so fluffy im gonna dieeee

 **the better pink sausage:** ty guanlin~ :D

 **linlin:** :D

 **cloudy by yui:** yo hurry up and find mine kthx

 **hwihwi:** jihoon hyung can i just give mine to you ive been carrying it all day

 **the better pink sausage:** lol sure

 **hwihwi:** hype

 **yoonjumma:** jihoonie i hid your present in our living room~

 **the better pink sausage:** WOW DAEHWI THIS LOCKET IS SO PRETTY THANK YOU :D

 **the better pink sausage:** but you didn’t have to throw the box at me and then run away  >:(

 **tteongwu:** ooh now you can always keep a picture of the most beautiful man with you

 **tteongwu:** lemme give you some suggestions

**tteongwu:**

**tteongwu:**

**tteongwu:**

**the better pink sausage:** …

 **cloudy by yui:** DID YOU FIND MY PRESENT YET JESUS

 **the better pink sausage:** uhh

 **the better pink sausage:** is it the headphones

 **chamsae:** UHHH ??

 **chamsae:** BITCH IM OFFENDED

 **the better pink sausage:** oh

 **the better pink sausage:** theyre from you

 **mandu:** lol i could /hear/ the disappointment

 **chamsae:** i mean i’’ll happily take them back if you don’t want them

 **the better pink sausage:** no back off theyre mine now

 **chamsae:** YOU’RE WELCOME BITCH

 **the better pink sausage:** THANKS BITCH

 **tteongwu:** JIHOON YOUR PRESENT IS GETTING COLD HURRY YOUR ASS UP

 **the better pink sausage:** oh my god

 **gallyang:** what

 **chamsae:** … oh my god is right

 **tteongwu:** bow down peasants i clearly bought the superior gift

 **the better pink sausage:** seongwoo hyung i love you  <3

 **tteongwu:** yeah you better  <3

 **pearjin:** HYUNG BOUGHT CHICKEN EVERYONE COME TO OUR DORM ISSA PARTY

***

Pretty soon, the upper floor dorm was occupied with ten hungry and excited boys.

_Where’s Daniel?_

It was pretty late and Jihoon knew Daniel didn’t have too hectic of a schedule today, but was distracted by a screeching Jaehwan.

“Jihoonie, I found Jisung-hyung’s present! Catch!” The vocalist chucked a soft (but somewhat large) object towards his face and Jihoon scowled at the impact. “How did you even miss this?” Jaehwan laughed. Jihoon looked down, and in his hands was a bright pastel yellow hoodie, another one to add to the collection of other brightly-colored hoodies. He would collect the whole rainbow at this point (not that he was complaining).

“Aww, hyung.” Jihoon scanned the room for the leader, who was happily serving himself a fried chicken drumstick. Seongwoo stood off to the side, proudly gazing at the fruit of his efforts – you could never go wrong with food. He caught Jihoon’s gaze and beckoned him over before quickly wrapping his arms around the younger member.

“Happy birthday, Jihoonie.” Jihoon blushed from the close proximity, but smiled warmly at the elder. “Have you tried the chicken yet?”

Jihoon shook his head, but said, “I’ve had this brand before, hyung,” with a chuckle. It wasn’t a novel taste, but Jihoon would eat it every day if he could.

“Better hurry,” Seongwoo muttered. “It’ll be gone soon at the rate everyone is eating. Daniel might not even get any. Where is he anyway?”

“He’s late,” Jihoon growled. “And on my birthday, too, hmph.”

Jisung came around and Jihoon thanked him for the gift – the hoodie was just his style and he swore he would wear it tomorrow. “Wear it proudly,” the leader said. “Oh, and Daniel said he was running a little late from his schedule, but he’ll be here soon.”

“Ah,” Jihoon nodded, still a bit disappointed, but helped himself to the mouth-watering pieces of heaven sitting on the trays in front of him. “Well, it’s his loss if he can’t have any.”

Jihoon was too busy eating and bickering with the younger members that he had forgotten to look for the remaining presents, that is, until Minhyun and Sungwoon handed him their wrapped packages.

“Happy birthday, Jihoonie!” Minhyun handed his gift and gave a small kiss on top of Jihoon’s crown. “I hope you like it.” Jihoon hastily wiped his fingers across a napkin, but a stern look from the Emperor had him shying away to the bathroom to wash his hands properly.

When he came back, he didn’t hesitate to rip open the wrapping paper – to Minhyun’s slight chagrin and Sungwoon’s amusement, knowing how Minhyun was a perfectionist who liked to take his time with presentation – and found a cute recipe book for baking treats and desserts.

“Whoa,” Jihoon’s eyes widened with awe. “Where did you get this?” Woojin, Daehwi, and Jinyoung came over to skim the beautifully bound pages, all of them sporting similar expressions of amazement. “Thank you, hyung!” Jihoon leaped forward to hug the taller member warmly.

Minhyun smiled his sweet, angelic smile. “I know we don’t have a lot of time _to_ bake, but it’s a good pasttime for whenever you’re bored. If you ever bake anything, let me try it, okay?”

Jihoon nodded. He could just imagine him and Daniel baking together sometime in the future, perhaps in a few years when they could live together in their own place. His heart briefly fluttered at how grossly domestic it would be when a cough brought him out of his daydreaming.

“Here you go, kid,” Sungwoon handed him a similarly sized but thinner package. “And be a little careful with this one.”

Jihoon wasted no time and carefully peeled the wrapping paper away. As soon as the first sliver appeared, he let out a loud gasp, and proceeded to shred the paper away to reveal the newest BTS album.

“Oh my God,” Jihoon could cry at how beautiful it was. “Hyung…”

Sungwoon chuckled, a bit embarrassed. “It’s signed on the inside, too. I asked Jimin to get the members to sign it and oh—!” Jihoon immediately wrapped his smaller hyung in a tight embrace.

“I lied, this is the best present ever,” Jihoon whispered. When he pulled back, Sungwoon was a bit startled because Jihoon’s eyes were quite literally shining.

“Oh God, please don’t cry. I don’t know how to deal with crying dongsaengs. Oh! And...” He reached for the album and turned to the back where several photocards fell out. “I was debating just asking for Taehyung’s photocards, but you need variety,” he joked. “Taehyung left you a special message, though. At least that’s what Jimin told me.”

Jihoon was no longer listening, too immersed in the magic in his hands.

“Good thing he washed his hands,” Minhyun said from off to the side.

Jihoon was in the middle of scrolling through the photobook, overwhelmed by the visuals (which was to be expected), when the door opened to reveal a somewhat disheveled looking Daniel.

“Oh my God. I’m here. Hello.”

“Hi, hyung!” Guanlin exclaimed from the back.

“Seongwoo-hyung bought chicken!” Woojin screeched (and Daehwi gave him the stare).  

“Is there any _left_?”

“Of course!” Seongwoo feigned offense. “I always buy more than necessary.”

Daniel gave a slightly disbelieving look but helped himself to some fruit. It had been a hard day, but at least there was a good reason to celebrate.

Jisung tapped his shoulder, gesturing for him to come to the side, and the pair turned away from the crowd. Someone had put on a playlist and the music was quite loud for their apartment so the elder leaned in.

“Can I see it?” Jisung whispered.

Daniel went into choding mode. “See what?” he asked, faux innocent as he popped a strawberry into his mouth.

Jisung whacked his arm, which only brought a pout to Daniel’s face for a split second before the Wanna One center grinned and said, “You’ll see it later anyway. Relax.”

Jisung giggled, “This is starting to sound like a pre-proposal scene. Which, need I remind you, I have banned you from doing for at _least_ another five years. Y’all are too damn young.”

“Yes, _Mom._ ”

Jisung glanced over his shoulder. Unsurprisingly, Jihoon was still absorbed in the BTS album. Woojin and Seongwoo had gone over to take a look at the photocards scattered around the smaller boy.

“You should give it to him now before he falls into BTS land and melts into Taehyung’s eyes.”

Daniel scoffed. “My eyes are beautiful. And I already said I’d get him the best present, no matter what Sungwoon-hyung says.”

“He’ll love it,” Jisung said warmly. “You’re a good man, Daniel. I’m proud of you.”

Daniel _aww_ ’ed, “Don’t get all sappy on me now, hyung.” He wrapped an arm around the elder, squeezing his shoulder. “But thanks for always being there.”

“Ugh,” Jisung shrugged the younger’s arm off. “Go.”

Daniel made his way to where Jihoon still sat on the carpet, admiring the lyrics section of the photobook. He didn’t seem to notice his boyfriend’s presence, even when Seongwoo and Woojin had moved away to give them some privacy.

Daniel pressed his palms along Jihoon’s shoulders, startling the younger out of his fanboy mode. “Daniel!” Jihoon exclaimed, leaping up and latching onto Daniel’s shoulders (album still in hand) while standing on his toes (which Daniel claimed was the cutest thing in the world). “I didn’t even hear you come in!”

“Happy birthday, Jihoon,” Daniel pressed a kiss to Jihoon’s forehead. “How was your day?”

“It was good!” Jihoon chirped. “One of the best birthdays ever!” Jihoon set the album down on a stool (Sungwoon quickly brought it into Jihoon’s room) and wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist, the elder bringing a hand to his waist and the other across his back.

The couple began to awkwardly tiptoe around the living room as if they were slow dancing in their own little world. Woojin and Jinyoung snickered at how they wobbled and swayed from side to side, even taking a video to send to the group chat, while Minhyun and Jisung just found it adorable.

“I wish you had a day off, though. You deserve it.”

“Please. It’s _you_ who needs a week off. And I don’t mind being busy.” Jihoon pressed his face against Daniel’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. “It distracts me.”

Daniel breathed in the scent of Jihoon’s freshly-showered hair, smiling when he recognized the scent of his own shampoo. “Me too, darling.”

Jihoon paused in his steps and Daniel almost tripped from the sudden halt. “Sorry,” he muttered cutely, before pulling the pleading eyes (that he knew Daniel was weak to – _the brat_ ). “So where’s my present?”

“Ah,” Daniel let go of the smaller boy, who looked confused for a brief moment before gasping when Daniel went down on one knee.  

“H-hyung?”

“Are you proposing!?” Sungwoon screeched, and Daniel merely chuckled as everyone’s attention was on them now.

_“Dibs on being best man!”_

_“Hyung, you should be the priest again.”_

_“No.”_

_“Ooh, can I be the priest then?”_

_“No, you can be the flower boy.”_

_“Me!?”_

_“Guys, shush!”_

“Guys! Relax, everyone, no, I’m not proposing.” Jihoon stood there, frozen and flabbergasted at the ridiculousness of what was happening. Daniel looked up and winked at his boyfriend. “Sorry, babe. I promised Jisung-hyung I wouldn’t propose for another five years.”

Jihoon, now incredibly flustered, stuttered out. “T-then what the hell are you doing?”

“Giving you your present, silly.”

“Was it the heart attack?” Jihoon snapped. “Because you scared the shit out of me.”

“No, baby,” Daniel uttered the pet name so smoothly that Jihoon was left winded once more. “It’s this.” Daniel reached into his front pocket and pulled out a golden band, which caused the other members to gasp, some more exaggerated than others. 

_“Not a proposal, my ass.”_

_“Shut_ up _, hyung.”_

Daniel chuckled as Jihoon glared down at him with his arms crossed. “Jihoon-ah.”

“Daniel.”

“Jihoon-ah,” he grinned. “My sweet, precious Jihoonie.”

“Daniel,” Jihoon’s voice had a threatening lilt.

“I’m not proposing to you regardless of what this looks like.” He bashfully looked down and focused on Jihoon’s mismatched socks to avoid the younger’s piercing gaze. He lowered his voice and mumbled, “But I, uhh…if we ever get to it, I’d like to propose to you properly later.”

_“Daniel!”_

“Sorry, um…” Daniel floundered. _Fuck._ “Jihoon-ah, I wanted to give this,” he held the ring out on the palm of his hand, “…to you as a promise ring. It’s not a lot, but…” Looking back up, Daniel could tell Jihoon was trying very hard to keep his stoic expression from cracking.

He continued, “It’s a promise to you, that I’ll always be there for you, and that I’ll always be by your side, if you let me. I’m so, so thankful for everything that’s happened, and that the universe brought us together like this. You and me, we…we have something _special_. And because of you, I’ve been the happiest I’ve ever been, ever since we got together, and I hope we’ll stay together for a long, long time.”

_“Awww….”_

_“This is so sweet, I’m shriveling up inside.”_

_“Shhh!”_

_“Is he winging this?”_

_“Shhhh!”_

“So, my dearest, Jihoon,” Daniel looked up to meet Jihoon’s softened gaze, eyes filled with nothing short of love and gratitude. “Will you accept this ring, and do me the honor of being part of your forever? It’s not much, I know, but I have one, too, here, an—”

Jihoon lunged forward, embracing the elder in a hug and catching him off-guard from pulling the second ring out of his pocket.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

Daniel chuckled, bringing his arms around his boyfriend’s torso once more. He brought the pair to a standing position – his knee was starting to hurt – and spun them around to face the other members. “He said yes!” he joked, and everyone, extra as always, burst into applause as the pair slipped their rings onto each other’s fingers.

“Okay, this is way too much like a wedding,” Jisung muttered, but let it go. _Kids will be kids._

“Guys, there’s still some chicken if you want some. Grab it while it’s…lukewarm!” Seongwoo exclaimed from the back. The members dispersed and resumed their activities, fully intent on making the most of tonight before they returned to their busy lives in the early morning.

Jihoon, firmly grasping his boyfriend’s hand, was elated. He truly felt this was one of the best days ever. He leaned up to press a kiss against Daniel’s cheek, smiling brightly when Daniel turned to him in surprise. “Thank you for everything. I would take you over BTS any day.”

“Really? Is that so?” Daniel smirked. “Even V-hyung? V-hyung and his _sexy_ facial expressions?”

“Ooh, tough call,” Jihoon tilted his head. “Hmm…” he pondered. “Okay, maybe not the expressions. I like those too much.”   

“Looks like I have some competition then,” Daniel growled playfully, pulling his boyfriend closer by the waist. “What will it take for me to win you over?”

“Mm,” Jihoon smiled teasingly. _You already have._ “Keep trying.”

“Oh? Do I have a time limit?”

Jihoon raised his ring finger, the golden band catching in the light.

“Forever sounds good, don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- YAY NO ONE CRIED
> 
> \- Tbh I spent most of my time thinking of what Jihoon’s gifts would be. (I hope [and know] he got many lovely gifts from his members, his family, and his fans.)
> 
> \- Daniel told Jisung about him going out to buy the ring, which is why he was late (if that wasn't obvious).
> 
> \- I am so excited for their comeback and to hear all the unit tracks! I’m most looking forward to The Heal’s track from what I heard in the previews~
> 
> \- Life update: If any of you remember that filler post I made like a month ago, I said how I was jobhunting because I was rejected from graduate school (I had applied to two, and was rejected from one). Today, on this wonderfully auspicious day aka Park Jihoon’s birthday (here in the U.S.), I was accepted into the other! I have a few weeks to decide if I want to enroll – since I’m still waiting to hear back from jobs – but look, Park Jihoon has the power to grant me admission! 
> 
> \- Now my birthday message to one PARK JIHOON. It is said that your bias is usually the one that’s most like you, so if that’s true, I’m honored to have you as my bias because you’ve accomplished so much at such a young age (I’m a 96-er, y’all). I’m sad to think that you won’t return to the idol life after 2018 ends, but in an ideal world, you would know that I’ll always support you in whatever you do. I know you’re a talented actor and dancer and I know you’ll succeed no matter what. Please don't act in horror films. I wouldn't be able to watch them if you do...(or maybe I'd stomach it just for you). BUT ANYWAY. WHEN ALL IS SAID AND DONE, I LOVE YOU PARK JIHOON. May you always be happy and healthy and prosperous. <3
> 
> ***
> 
> Talk to me here! | http://ask.fm/taesquared


	14. pineapple farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick something for our Onibugi. <3

**_wanna burn down ymc (11)_ **

_ nielmoyed  _ changed the group name to  **_wanna burn down ymc and swings_ **

**the better pink sausage:** aint that the truth

**nielmoyed:** >:(

**mandu:** wait why is he mad again

**mandu:** not saying hes wrong (bc lez be real) but i wanna know

**yoonjumma:** daniel :(

**nielmoyed:** idk was it TOO much trouble to make sure my FACE wasnt smushed 

**nielmoyed:** like ik it wasn’t my REAL face but still….?????

**cloudy by yui:** yeah :\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ whats up with that

**nielmoyed:** ugh i can’t

**nielmoyed:** anyway bye guys im leaving for my fancafe ttyl

**mandu:** have fun~ bring me back a cookie pls ty

**hwihwi:** ME TOO HYUNG

**the better pink sausage:** same 

**nielmoyed:** yh k

**the better pink sausage:** (and one for linlin too)

**gallyang:** hi hello lean on me deserved better 

**cloudy by yui:** TRUE SHIT WHY DO OUR PICS SUCK

**chamsae:** omg the pics were so blurry i remember seeing one and being confused as to who it was

**yoonjumma:** :(

**chamsae:** it was jisung hyung btw

**yoonjumma:** oh

**yoonjumma:** well

**pearjin:** lmao woojin hyung confused our dashing leader with minhyun hyung 

**yoonjumma:** while i wholeheartedly agree with minhyun

**yoonjumma:** woojin i will take this as a compliment

**chamsae:** welc

**gallyang:** ok enough of that

_ gallyang  _ added  _ jjuyah _

_ gallyang  _ changed  _ jjuyah _ ’s name to  _ birthday boy _

**birthday boy:** oh

**birthday boy:** hello

**gallyang:** HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE

**cloudy by yui:** JONGHYUNIEEEEE

**cloudy by yui:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU AMAZING HUMAN

**tteongwu:** JJUYAHHH  <3 HAPPPPPPPYYYYYYY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYY

**chamsae:** o-O 

**chamsae:** its so weird seeing sungwoon hyung be nice

**pearjin:** ikr

**chamsae:** and hbd hyung! *happy dance*

**pearjin:** yeah HAPPY BDAY HYUNG~ 

**the better pink sausage:** happy birthday jonghyunie hyung!

**the better pink sausage:** p.s. im your favorite right? :D

**chamsae:** ?????

**hwihwi:** ??????

**linlin:** ???????

**cloudy by yui:** jihoon being shaded by never team? a concept

**tteongwu:** actually though

**tteongwu:** keep dreaming jeojang

**mandu:** HAPPY BDAY KIM LEADER :D

**mandu:** also i strive to be as fearless (and extra) as seongwoo hyung lmao

**gallyang:** please no

 **mandu:** :D 

**yoonjumma:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGEL

**hwihwi:** hyung happy bday!~  <3

**linlin:** wheeee happy birthday hyung! :D

**birthday boy:** hehe thanks you guys ~ 

**birthday boy:** i really appreciate all the bday wishes

**birthday boy:** @minhyunie tell minki to open the damn door

**gallyang:** ugh that bitch k brb

**mandu:**  well that escalated quickly

**nielmoyed:** omg jonghyunie hyunggggg happy birthday!!!!!!  <3

**cloudy by yui:**  ha late

**nielmoyed:** frick off i didnt have wifi ok ))):

**nielmoyed:** also hyung i saw your fancams and they were the cutest thing in the world 

**nielmoyed:** jihoonie could never.mp3

**the better pink sausage:** um

**chamsae:** oh shiT

**the better pink sausage:** you know what i ain’t even mad

**the better pink sausage:** daniel screamed at me earlier and showed me the fancams so yh lol

**birthday boy:** aww

**birthday boy:** ty ty daniel~ :D 

**birthday boy:** and jihoon don’t sell yourself short!

**linlin:** but he is short

**the better pink sausage:** …

**yoonjumma:** ...

**chamsae:** wow guanlin a+ 

**tteongwu:** :’) 

**tteongwu:** im so proud of our maknae

**the better pink sausage:** ugh heck off gulliver  

**birthday boy:** noted @guanlin 

**cloudy by yui:** lol

**birthday boy:** but jihoonie i could never be as legendary as you

**the better pink sausage:** …

**birthday boy:** jeojang is like the /definition/ of iconic ;)

**the better pink sausage:** … 

**birthday boy:** :) 

**gallyang:** babe 

**birthday boy:** ? 

**gallyang:** you’re making our jihoon go into tomato mode

**hwihwi:** ooh wheres youngmin hyung 

**hwihwi:** he’s missing a tomato and should come fetch him

**chamsae:** wow hes //really// red lmao

**cloudy by yui:** peep our jealous emperor :)

**nielmoyed:** … 

**nielmoyed:** uh do i need to like

**nielmoyed:** run home and save my husband 

**nielmoyed:** like is he dying or what

**birthday boy:** ...husband??????

**pearjin:** relax hyung he’s just hyperventilating

**nielmoyed:** WHAT

**yoonjumma:** no. he’s not. 

**yoonjumma:** daniel relax, jihoon’s fine, he’s just blushing a lot

**yoonjumma:** jinyoung you’re grounded.

**tteongwu:** wait 

**tteongwu:** does this mean jeojang is no longer cancelled

**chamsae:** oh. 

**tteongwu:** ugh now im conflicted bc jonghyun’s word is like

**tteongwu:** the law TM  :\\\

**cloudy by yui:** can you believe jonghyunie made jinyoung get grounded when he’s not even here lol

**cloudy by yui:** truly our bugi leader :’)

**mandu:** aND we stan a man who can make jihoon hyperventilate

**nielmoyed:** *coughs* yh but how many of you hoes stan me hm?

**tteongwu:** ew

**mandu:** ^ what he said

**nielmoyed:** wow

**nielmoyed:** literally so rude

**birthday boy:** is SOMEone gonna explain the husband thing

**linlin:** daniel proposed to jihoon on his birthday! 

**birthday boy:**  ...oh? 

**nielmoyed:** yeh

**birthday boy:** wow

**birthday boy:** congrats you two

**chamsae:** hyung you’re invited to the wedding :D

**pearjin:** and bring the nu’est hyungs too! :D 

**hwihwi:** and minhyunie hyung will be the priest! :D

**linlin:** :D

**birthday boy:**  ?

**birthday boy:** sure

**birthday boy:** ??

**yoonjumma:** uh no

**yoonjumma:** nO

**yoonjumma:** jonghyunie don’t listen to the demons (imma ground you all i swear)

**yoonjumma:** the kids just gave each other promise rings das all

**birthday boy:** oh 

**mandu:**  damn i wanted a party lmao

**chamsae:**  same hyung :((

**birthday boy:** i mean that’s

**birthday boy:** pretty much a lowkey proposal right

**yoonjumma:** ugh

**yoonjumma:** i mean sure i guess

**yoonjumma:** buT I SAID NO MARRIAGE FOR AT LEAST TEN YEARS

**the better pink sausage:**  i couldve sworn you said five :\\\

**nielmoyed:** yeah wtf hyung  >8( overprotective much????

**yoonjumma:** you live in my house, you follow my rules :)

**the better pink sausage:** daniel let’s run away

**the better pink sausage:** we’ll live on a pineapple farm and raise baby goats

**cloudy by yui:** what

**nielmoyed:** can we name them

**the better pink sausage:**  sure

**the better pink sausage:** we can name the ugly one woojin

**nielmoyed:** deal

**chamsae:** uH

**tteongwu:**  yo can i come

**nielmoyed:** no find your own pineapple farm 

**tteongwu:**  >:(

**birthday boy:** … 

**birthday boy:**  uh anyway im still happy for you both

**birthday boy:** lemme visit your pineapple farm when you’re old and retired :D

**nielmoyed:** JONGHYUNIE HYUNG YOU’RE FREE TO COME WHENEVER BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU

**the better pink sausage:** true

**tteongwu:** wow ok

**mandu:** if i help take care of the pineapples can i get a room

**nielmoyed:** sure whatever

**mandu:** hype

**yoonjumma:** hey how big is this farm exactly hm?

**nielmoyed:** uGH NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS MOM

**yoonjumma:** :) 

**chamsae:** as a pink sausage i have the right to crash whenever i want 8D

**nielmoyed:** … jihoon

**the better pink sausage:** i

**the better pink sausage:** …

**chamsae:** sorry hyung bros before hos

**nielmoyed:** …

**nielmoyed:** woojin i /know/ you didn’t just call me a hoe :))))

**hwihwi:** *eats chips because they’re superior to popcorn*

**cloudy by yui:** fight fight fight

**chamsae:** i said what i said :)))

**nielmoyed:** :)

**chamsae:** :)

**nielmoyed:** :)

**chamsae:** :)

**birthday boy:** oh hey minnie

**gallyang:** yes my love

**birthday boy:** since danhoon are moving to a pineapple farm

**gallyang:** ...

**birthday boy:** when are you gonna propose to me :)

**gallyang:** …………

**cloudy by yui:** lol damn minhyun step your game up

**mandu:** danhoon omg

**tteongwu:** pick your fighter: danhoon vs. nielwink

**linlin:** nielwink sounds cuter ^^

**pearjin:** ^

**mandu:** yh danhoon sounds like a white protagonist who’s like a spy for the cia or something

**the better pink sausage:** daniel as a spy omg *-* 

**tteongwu:**  omg calm yourself

**the better pink sausage:** that’d be so HOT likeeee

**nielmoyed:** aw babe

**the better pink sausage:** all of a sudden i need a drink 

**tteongwu:** stop them

**pearjin:** lol minhyun hyung is panicking

**birthday boy:**  ... he is ?? 

**birthday boy:** frick wait alskjdf;als

**pearjin:** he’s just staring at his phone and his face is like

**pearjin:** ._. 

**birthday boy:** omg 

**birthday boy:** minnie relax i was kidding ^^;;

**mandu:** LOL

**birthday boy:** ...minhyun? … ;~;

**hwihwi:** lol jonghyun hyung is too powerful 

**hwihwi:** he killed minhyun hyung

**birthday boy:** D: 

**yoonjumma:** minhyun.exe has stopped working

**mandu:** try turning him off and on again! :D

**nielmoyed:** where’s his power button lol

**cloudy by yui:** pinch him

**birthday boy:** no wait guys seriously

**birthday boy:** is he alright

**birthday boy:** like i’m actually worried ;~~~~~;

**chamsae:** LOL HE’S LAGGING IRL 

**linlin:** seongwoo hyung you can be the priest now!

**tteongwu:** *sighs* tfw you gotta do all the work bc your groupmates are useLESS 

**birthday boy:** ...do i need to come over or something

**birthday boy:** should i bring dongho

**nielmoyed:** YES BRING DONGHO HYUNG I MISS HIM SO MUCH PLS

**cloudy by yui:** w00t nu’est party

**linlin:** !!!

**yoonjumma:** oh he moved! 

**birthday boy:** bless

**gallyang:** no

**tteongwu:**  wow what an enlightening speech 10/10 i shed a tear

**birthday boy:** …

**birthday boy:** no what

**gallyang:** no don’t bring dongho over

**hwihwi:** omg

**nielmoyed:**  YAY WE FOUND MINHYUN HYUNG’S ON/OFF BUTTON :D

**chamsae:** … dongho hyung?

**gallyang:** ugh

**birthday boy:** …

**birthday boy:** are you serious

_ birthday boy  _ has left  **_wanna burn down ymc and swings_ **

**the better pink sausage:** ...what just happened

**cloudy by yui:**  fuck im so done with the couples 

**tteongwu:** actually same

**gallyang:** what can i say

**gallyang:** dongho triggers me to the sixth dimension and back

**yoonjumma:** i ... im tired 

**mandu:** so hyung

**gallyang:** ?

**mandu:** when ARE you gonna propose :D 

**gallyang:** get out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- JR running around Seoul to look at his ads while in a Squirtle costume? The cutest thing I’ve ever seen. I'm making it my go-to for whenever I’m sad. Please watch the videos if you haven't. They gave me so much life.
> 
> \- When I learned our boys were changing agencies, I was excited because I thought, “Oooh, okay. Finally, they’ll be treated better.” And then I found out it’s just YMC staff under a different name and like… :\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ (The whole mess with their latest album is almost offensive at this point, to the boys and to the fans.) The whole deal with the fansites is fucked up, too. I can understand going after fansites who are sasaengs, but /all/ fansites? That’s too much.
> 
> \- I promise, I don’t just post on birthdays. I had a pretty rough week but things are looking up. I’m super excited to watch Wanna One Travel when it comes out and KCON is in two weeks! *screams*
> 
> \- For future notice, I start a new job on Monday which means updates might be slower, but I'll work hard to keep posting! I should really start making a schedule to follow… Why do I start so many stories when none of them are complete? (Any other writers relate?) 
> 
> \- FINALLY TO OUR LOVABLE BUGI LEADER~ You've brought so much light to not only my life, but to countless people across the world over the past year. You (and NU'EST) have become true reversal icons, shining examples of never giving up and always staying true to yourselves. You are such an inspiration to us and we are so thankful that you were born and that you were given the chance to shine. Just seeing you smile and doing what you love and fulfilling your dreams is enough to make me smile after a rough day. I can't wait to follow you on the path to even greater success for years to come. We love you, Onibugi! <3 (AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE COMEBACK AHHHHH) 
> 
> ***
> 
> Talk to me here! | https://ask.fm/taesquared


	15. baegels and sandals

**_ group chat (5) _ **

**try me ariana:** hyung pls hurry up im hungry

 **deserves better:** did someone say food

 **i need jonghyun:** @me

 **snow flower:** omg jaehwan are you paying for dinner :DDDDD

 **try me ariana:** y’all aren’t invited

 **snow flower:** DDDDD:

 **deserves better:** hyung whyyy :(

 **try me ariana:** bc this is adults doing adult things sorry i don’t make the rules

 **snow flower:** you … literally … just did tho

 **i need jonghyun:** are sungwoon hyung and i not adults

 **try me ariana:** on the contrary

 **snow flower:** …

 **try me ariana:** yall grandpas are too old to join us lmao

 **i need jonghyun:** *anna kendrick voice* that makes no sense!

 **try me ariana:** who

 **deserves better:** ok fine but can you bring home some leftovers :D

 **snow flower:** linnie

 **snow flower:** my sweet summer child

 **deserves better:** ?

 **snow flower:** there wont /be/ any leftovers

 **try me ariana:** what

 **try me ariana:** why

 **snow flower:** oh you know /exactly/ why jaehwan

 **try me ariana:** no?

 **try me ariana:** i don’t?

 **snow flower:** mhm

 **snow flower:** sure.

 **penguin leader:** hi im here sorry lets go

 **try me ariana:** FUCKING FINALLY

 **penguin leader:** and yes guanlin we can absolutely bring you leftovers

 **snow flower:** aHEM

 **deserves better:** YAY THANKS ILY HYUNG

 **penguin leader:** sungwoon did you ask nicely

 **snow flower:** ew no lmao

 **snow flower:** that’s far too much work

 **try me ariana:** HYUNG

 **penguin leader:** SORRY JE SUS

 **i need jonghyun:** can you pick me up a bagel thx

 **try me ariana:** …you want a bagel at 9 in the afternoon

 **deserves better:** in the afternoon

 **try me ariana:** i meant what i said

 **i need jonghyun:** yeah? got a problem with that dumpling

 **try me ariana:** nope

 **deserves better:** have fun!

***

**_ the better dorm (6) _ **

**snownable’s guardian:** guys im coming home so lets watch a movie later

 **snownable’s guardian:** guys? …

 **snownable’s guardian:** DANEIL YOU BITCH I CAN SEE YOU READING THESE

 **danielmnop:** daniel can’t come to the phone now

 **snownable’s guardian:** …

 **danielmnop:** oh why?

 **snownable’s guardian:** oh my god

 **danielmnop:** ‘cause he’s dead!

 **snownable’s guardian:** ……………….

 **danielmnop:** no srsly he just died in league and hes crying lmao

 **snownable’s guardian:** jihoon

 **danielmnop:** what

 **snownable’s guardian:** …

 **snownable’s guardian:** nvm

 **danielmnop:** k

 **snownable’s guardian:** did you guys eat yet

 **baegels:** no

 **weewoojin:** omg hyung did you bring food   <3

 **snownable’s guardian:** arent you playing league

 **weewoojin:** im spawning

 **snownable’s guardian:** …

 **snownable’s guardian:** no i didn’t bring food

 **snownable’s guardian:** i was gonna go home and maybe make something

 **baegels:** aww hyung~  <3

 **weewoojin:** :D

 **snownable’s guardian:** key word being “was”

 **weewoojin:** wait what

 **snownable’s guardian:** :)

 **weewoojin:** no hyung wait

 **snownable’s guardian:** yall seem busy so

 **baegels:** D:

 **snownable’s guardian:** yall can starve see if i care

 **baegels:** hyung :(

 **time of dae-hwi:** hyung nooooo :((((

 **weewoojin:** HYU NG

 **snownable’s guardian:** cya nerds

 **weewoojin:** I HATE YOU

***

**_ wanna burn down ymc and swings (11) _ **

**hwihwi:** hyung come back :(

 **cloudy by yui:** huh

 **pearjin:** hyunnnngggg D:

 **gallyang:** what jinyoung

 **pearjin:** NOT YOU

 **gallyang:** oh

 **gallyang:** …

 **gallyang:** ok then

 **pearjin:** no ahhh ssksksksk

 **pearjin:** ilyminhyunhyungdonthateme

 **the better pink sausage:** lol

 **cloudy by yui:** ok but what happened

 **the better pink sausage:** seongwoo hyung left us to die nbd

 **gallyang:** …

 **cloudy by yui:** wait

 **cloudy by yui:** he’s in our dorm????

 **gallyang:** ……. did you not hear him screaming in guanlin’s room

 **cloudy by yui:** I THOUGHT THAT WAS WOOJIN

 **chamsae:** wow

 **cloudy by yui:** I WAS FACETIMING TAEHYUN DON’T @ ME

 **gallyang:** i

 **cloudy by yui:** why did no one inform me of this

 **linlin:** does it matter

 **cloudy by yui:** …

 **the better pink sausage:** lol get him linnie

 **cloudy by yui:** hey jeojang :)))

 **the better pink sausage:** hey

 **cloudy by yui:** fight me

 **cloudy by yui:** right now

 **the better pink sausage:** nah

 **chamsae:** ha

 **chamsae:** lame

 **mandu:** uh

 **mandu:** seongwoo hyung is in our dorm

 **mandu:** ???

 **hwihwi:** hi jaehwan hyung wyd

 **mandu:** hello sweetie do you want a bagel

 **pearjin:** ick

 **hwihwi:** sure lol

 **mandu:** can you guys please keep him out of my room thx

 **cloudy by yui:** lol too late

 **mandu:** biTCH

 **cloudy by yui:** EXCUSE ME

 **mandu:** KEEP HIM OUT OF MY ROOM SHORTIE

 **gallyang:** now i wanna know what he’s keeping in there

 **mandu:** HYUNG PLEASE

 **cloudy by yui:** oh so /he/ gets a hyung but i get “biTCH”

 **the better pink sausage:** all in favor of raiding jaehwan hyung’s room say aye

 **hwihwi:** aye

 **cloudy by yui:** aye

 **gallyang:** aye

 **linlin:** aye

 **mandu:** wth guanlin i was starting to like you

 **the better pink sausage:** woojin says aye so yay majority wins

 **mandu:** :)))))

 **mandu:** park jihoon

 **the better pink sausage:** everyone wants me today lmao

 **mandu:** its true

 **cloudy by yui:** oh???

 **hwihwi:** daniel hyung has new competition ???

 **linlin:** :0

 **mandu:** i want you dead xoxo

 **the better pink sausage:** fuck

 **chamsae:** i bet there’s a spider carcass in there

 **the better pink sausage:** ……

 **mandu:** :)

 **hwihwi:** um

 **pearjin:** that’s a very unwanted image thx woojin  <3

 **the better pink sausage:** suddenly i don’t care and now i want to set jaehwan hyung’s room on fire

 **gallyang:** hahahahahah same

 **linlin:** jaehwan hyung

 **mandu:** what

 **linlin:** don’t be mad at seongwoo hyung

 **linlin:** he and i are watching a movie :D

 **pearjin:** k but who asked

 **tteongwu:** JINYOUNG DON’T ATTACK OUR LINLIN LIKE THIS OR I WILL HURT YOU

 **gallyang:** now kids be nice

 **pearjin:** im not even scared

 **linlin:** >:(

 **chamsae:** daehwi jinyoung we can just watch our own movie

 **pearjin:** eh fine

 **hwihwi:** as long as its not horror

 **linlin:** *whispers* cowards

 **cloudy by yui:** please don’t watch a horror movie

 **cloudy by yui:** your screams will make me dizzy

 **chamsae:** whomst

 **hwihwi:** tell taehyun hyung i said hi~ :D

 **cloudy by yui:** message him yourself

 **cloudy by yui:** do it you won’t

 **mandu:** hi guys

 **mandu:** this is jisung bc jaehwan is driving

 **mandu:** but he wants me to tell you (read: seongwoo) that he’s gonna “whoop your ass no matter what you say, hyung”

 **mandu:** the audacity

 **mandu:** anyway

 **mandu:** that will be all

 **gallyang:** did you get my bagel

 **pearjin:** don’t you mean

 **pearjin:** BAEgel

 **gallyang:** ha HA ha

 **gallyang:** ha ha HA ha HA ha ha

 **the better pink sausage:** hyung you good

 **mandu:** @minhyun yes we did

 **mandu:** you owe jaehwan 1000 won

 **gallyang:** k

 **hwihwi:** what abt me

 **mandu:** he says yours is free

 **hwihwi:** hype

***

 **gallyang:** i would like to say

 **gallyang:** that

 **mandu:** omg let it die

 **gallyang:** since SOMEBODY forgot to bring me cream cheese

 **mandu:** ok but why aren’t you mad at jisung hyung too

 **mandu:** he could’ve remembered but look_by_nu’est_w.mp3 now he let us both down

 **gallyang:** point is

 **mandu:** ugh

 **gallyang:** you aint getting my 1000 won

 **mandu:** fine whatever

 **mandu:** i hope you enjoy your dry af bagel

 **gallyang:** >:(

 **mandu:** its as dry as your skin

 **gallyang:** im blocking you

 **mandu:** be sure to moisturize‼!  <3

 

**_ 95’s only (7) _ **

**seongwoo:** OH MY GOD

 **minki:** ???

 **seongwoo:** YOU

 **dongho:** …

 **jonghyun:** hi seongwoo

 **youngmin 2:** oh

 **youngmin 2:** hello everyone

 **youngmin 2:** its been a while

 **seongwoo:** YOU GUYSSS

 **minhyun:** seongwoo what the fuck

 **youngmin 1:** hi seongwoo! ^^

 **seongwoo:** ARON

 **seongwoo:** BRO

 **seongwoo:** GUYS SS

 **youngmin 2:** im … kinda lost?

 **minhyun:** god

 **seongwoo:** AHHLA SKSKSKSK

 **seongwoo:** BITCH

 **minki:** ??

 **seongwoo:** tell me how the four of you just slayed my entire existence and ended wanna one’s careers with a single video

 **jonghyun:** oh lol

 **dongho:** because we’re better than you?

 **seongwoo:** IM OFFENDED BUT NOT I-

 **minki:** dongho be nice

 **minki:** if seongwoo is joining us later we have to be cordial

 **dongho:** i can pretend

 **minki:** omg

 **dongho:** i pretended to like minhyun for like eight years so

 **minhyun:** hey minki havent you heard

 **minki:** …

 **minhyun:** it’s a main vocal thing to be a rudeass hoe

 **dongho:** :))

 **minki:** …

 **minki:** did jaehwan do something

 **minhyun:** bitch motherfather forgot my cream cheese

 **youngmin 1:** …

 **minki:** …

 **jonghyun:** tragic

 **seongwoo:** ok no one cares about your lactose minHIun

 **seongwoo:** this is about NU’EST W aka legends ???

 **youngmin 2:** lol the exclusion is real  

 **youngmin 1:** you know

 **youngmin 1:** seongwoo

 **youngmin 1:** minhyun hasn’t even congratulated us yet

 **seongwoo:** WHAT

 **dongho:** oh my god true

 **minki:** yh minhyun whats up with that

 **seongwoo:** MINHYUN HOW COULD YOU

 **minhyun:** you fakes i literally texted jonghyun

 **jonghyun:** whoops

 **seongwoo:** pfft

 **dongho:** wow

 **dongho:** im not even surprised anymore

 **youngmin 2:** nu’est w hyungs fighting! – the babies

 **seongwoo:** but seriously

 **seongwoo:** nu’est w: kings of producing and composing and lyric writing and visual gods

 **seongwoo:** love yourself and stan them you cowards

 **youngmin 1:** wait what about dancing

 **seongwoo:** …

 **seongwoo:** i pop better than all of you sorry :\

 **youngmin 1:** ok fair

 **seongwoo:** BUT YOU ARE STILL GODS WE ARE ALL UNWORTHY

 **jonghyun:** lol thanks friend (and thank you to the kids @youngmin)

 **youngmin 2:** get you a fansite like seongwoo (@jonghyun they say they can’t wait to see the live stages later)

 **dongho:** hey @seongwoo don’t give them credit for composing

 **dongho:** i refuse to share my spotlight with them

 **jonghyun:** damn ok :\\\\\

 **dongho:** except you youre perf

 **minhyun:** …

 **seongwoo:** LMAO GUYS

 **seongwoo:** i just got an ad for sandals

 **jonghyun:** …ok?

 **seongwoo:** this is totes dongho’s doing

 **dongho:** @sandal companies call me

 **minhyun:** those sandals were ugly

 **dongho:** so’s your face :)))

 **minhyun:** how original

 **minki:** also minhyun we already saved you some parts

 **minhyun:** really.

 **minki:** yeah you can take my ddu-du-du’s when you come back :D

 **minhyun:** …

 **minhyun:** fantastic.

 **youngmin 1:** baby

 **minhyun:** seongwoo get off your phone

 **seongwoo:** sorry what w as that

 **seongwoo:** i was too busy streaming DEJA BU aka a wholeass bop

 **minhyun:** oh my god

 **dongho:** :\\\\\ tbh minhyun you don’t support nu’est w as much as seongwoo and idk how i feel about that

 **minhyun:** literally choke

 **seongwoo:** also the goat needs to not

 **seongwoo:** whose idea was that it scared the bejeezus out of me

 **minki:** oh good im not the only one

 **dongho:** the goat represents minhyun

 **minhyun:** i hate you

 **dongho:** <3

 **minhyun:** SEONGWOO

 **youngmin 2:** good luck on the rest of your tour! @minhyun @seongwoo

 **minhyun:** oh thanks youngmin

 **minhyun:** you should pray for seongwoo bc im about to rat him out to our manager in two seconds

 **minhyun:** assuming i don’t set him on fire first

 **seongwoo:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **minhyun:** :)

 **youngmin 1:** oh minhyun wait

 **youngmin 1:** since youre in the u.s. can you do me a favor

 **minhyun:** don’t wanna

 **youngmin 1:** i am using my hyung card

 **minhyun:** ugh

 **youngmin 1:** buy me nutella pls

 **minhyun:** what

 **youngmin 1:** its super important

 **minhyun:** the heck is that

 **youngmin 1:** *sigh* [whispers] uncultured swine

 **minhyun:** …

 **youngmin 1:** ok next time you go grocery shopping

 **youngmin 1:** look for nutella where the bread is and bring some back in your luggage kthx ily

 **minhyun:** um

 **dongho:** oh that reminds me

 **minhyun:** no

 **dongho:** i want a new travel pillow

 **minhyun:** NO

 **minki:** if youre getting gifts for them you have to give me and jonghyun gifts too :D

 **minhyun:** darling help

 **jonghyun:** hm? :)

 **minhyun:** …did you want something

 **seongwoo:** hi im back

 **seongwoo:** minhyun you lying mcliarson practice doesn’t start for another five mins

 **seongwoo:** YOU MADE ME STOP MY STREAMING

 **minhyun:** can i block him

 **dongho:** no i like him he’s our fansite :)

 **youngmin 2:** like company like artist tsk tsk minhyun

 **seongwoo:** YOUNGM IN SKKKSKKSS

 **minki:** pulling a swings eh minhyun

 **dongho:** doing the most to be a control freak as always

 **seongwoo:** GUYS STOP IM DYING

 **minhyun:** im ignoring all of you sans jjuyah

 **minhyun:** p.s. @seongwoo good keep dying

 **jonghyun:** oh lol

 **jonghyun:** i don’t need anything

 **jonghyun:** OH you can buy some dog food

 **minhyun:** um

 **jonghyun:** noah’s eating a lot these days

 **minki:** its true he’s chewed through all your shoes

 **minhyun:** …

 **youngmin 2:** rip minhyun

 **seongwoo:** guys he just glared at me and threatened to suffocate me in my sleep what do i do

 **dongho:** tell him we’ll confiscate jonghyun’s phone if he hurts you

 **seongwoo:** oh

 **seongwoo:** oh no

 **youngmin 1:** ??

 **seongwoo:** LAJLKS  LA;L; SLDKLKDKLKSL

 **minki:** im going to bed

 **youngmin 2:** rip seongwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Daniel doesn’t appear in these chats because he’s busy gaming or canoodling with Jihoon.
> 
> \- I actually got sandals ads on Facebook. Their data mining technology is extremely creepy nowadays. On that note, I really like Déjà Vu now and I have yet to listen to the whole album but I enjoyed Polaris, too. Minhyun’s voice would fit perfectly there.
> 
> \- I know it’s been a while for this chatfic. I’ve been working on my other stories! I posted an Onglin fluff fic not too long ago, and I started another Nielwink canon fic sometime last week. It would mean a lot if you all went and checked those out! 
> 
> \- I was going to include the Nielwink feast from the past few weeks, but I’m already writing a whole other story about it (don’t you know (how much i want you)). Please check that out too if you haven’t already! 
> 
> \- I went to KCON NY to see Wanna One this past Sunday and it was an experience I’ll never forget. I wish my boys performed for longer - as headliner, they deserved a longer setlist and more hype... I've been going through post-concert depression and it's especially rough because I most likely won't be able to see Wanna One perform live again (at least not as a group). If you're going to the World Tour, please scream all your love and support for them on my behalf. <3 
> 
> \- I made a post about my experience at KCON NY if you want to read more about it (https://anotepad.com/notes/5rxbme). The password is wannaone, all lower-case, no spaces. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Talk to me here! | ask.fm/taesquared


	16. guys shut up we're live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on/mentions several of the Vlives that our boys have blessed upon us, namely:  
> \- OngCloudLin (http://vlive.tv/video/78924)  
> \- Daehwi (https://www.vlive.tv/video/79129)  
> \- OngNiel (https://www.vlive.tv/video/79206)  
> \- PanWink (https://www.vlive.tv/video/79592) 
> 
> You don't have to watch the broadcasts to get what's going on (hopefully) but I've put them here as a reference (and you should watch all their Vlives anyway; they're adorable). Enjoy the chapter! :D It's a bit longer as a treat for waiting so long!

**_ the better dorm (6) _ **

**baegels:** oh my god this vlive is so boring

 **time of dae-hwi:** agreed

 **baegels:** HYUNGS WHAT ARE YOU DOING

 **danielmnop:** their best

 **weewoojin:** wow this show is tragic

 **weewoojin:** theyre not even ODIN G ANYTHING

 **baegels:** @ seongwoo hyung STOP TALKING WITH SUNGWOON HYUNG THE FANS DIDN’T COME ON TO SEE THIS SHIT

 **weewoojin:** lol

 **baegels:** brb gonna slip into sungwoon hyung’s dms real quick

 **baegels:** also @ daniel hyung

 **danielmnop:** yeet

 **baegels:** way to be subtle bro

 **danielmnop:** ??? what

 **baegels:** leaving the show for jihoon hyung??? saying he’s looking for you ??????

 **baegels:** smooth

 **danielmnop:** why are you attacking me

 **danielmnop:** and for no reason ???

 **baegels:** YOU CANNOT TELL ME JIHOON WAS LOOKING FOR YOU

 **danielmnop:** wth he WAS you heard sungwoon hyung

 **baegels:** ………..right.

 **baegels:** woojin back me up

 **weewoojin:** pinhead is telling the truth jihoon was gaming with me

 **baegels:** SEE I HAVE A WITNESS

 **weewoojin:** but he was also asking for daniel to come cuddle so like

 **baegels:** IRRELEVANT

 **danielmnop:** how is that irrelevant woojin literally just threw your slander out the window

 **time of dae-hwi:** yh :// what are you trying to prove

 **danielmnop:** ^ what he said D <

 **chamsae:** thats not how you use literally but ok

 **baegels:** k hear me out

 **baegels:** kang daniel

 **baegels:** south korea’s #1 boyfriend

 **baegels:** caught LYING to all our lovely wannables ???????

 **baegels:** ON LIVE BROADCCASTTTTT ????????

 **time of dae-hwi:** lord

 **danielmnop:** hey how about the time you tricked everyone into thinking your head was /naturally/ small when in fact it was just you being good at contour

 **weewoojin:** um

 **danielmnop:** like wow kim k is about to go out of business we stan baejin kardashian watch out kylie

 **baegels:** …

 **time of dae-hwi:** lmao mayhaps he snapped

 **weewoojin:** ok whatever the vlive is still boring

 **weewoojin:** someone do something i don’t actually cARE about what the hyungs did in the jungle

 **time of dae-hwi:** LOL OMG JINYOUNGIE HYUNG ACTUALLY TOLD THEM

 **time of dae-hwi:** oh wow he didn’t hold back

 **weewoojin:** “don’t show your teeth” challenge [failed]

 **danielmnop:** see they’re smiling now but wait till they’re done

 **danielmnop:** goodbye baebae goodbye

*******

**_ group chat (5) _ **

**deserves better:** hyungs~

 **try me ariana:** yes linnie

 **deserves better:** are you watching seongwoo and sungwoon hyungs vlive

 **try me ariana:** ha thats funny

 **try me ariana:** nah im jamming

 **i need jonghyun:** did they just

 **i need jonghyun:** mock me

 **i need jonghyun:** in front of thousands of people

 **i need jonghyun:** :))))))

 **try me ariana:** oooh bitch

 **try me ariana:** but to be fair you do kinda suck at mafia

 **i need jonghyun:** YOU’RE NOT THAT MUCH BETTER

 **deserves better:** plot twist: minhyun hyung sucked on purpose to stop playing

 **i need jonghyun:** …

 **try me ariana:** well shit that’s not even a bad theory

 **try me ariana:** hyung  >:(

 **penguin leader:** jaehwan what happened to jamming

 **try me ariana:** um

 **try me ariana:** my fingers hurt

 **penguin leader:** yh sure j(aehw)an

 **i need jonghyun:** anyway seongwoo if you’re reading this

 **i need jonghyun:** :))))

 **penguin leader:** why would he read this he’s not even in this group

 **try me ariana:** minhyung is scared of sungwoon hyung: confirmed

 **penguin leader:** oh

 **try me ariana:** *coughs* and at least seongwoo hyung makes proper threats

 **i need jonghyun:** well guess what jaehwan

 **i need jonghyun:** sometimes it’s better to say less :))

 **try me ariana:** IM NOT EVEN SCARED

 **try me ariana:** try again

 **penguin leader:** oh linnie joined the vlive

 **penguin leader:** awww they’re so cute

 **penguin leader:** my adorable children

 **i need jonghyun:** …  

 **i need jonghyun:** um guanlin didn’t shower and he’s just

 **i need jonghyun:** slathering himself over them

 **i need jonghyun:** and seongwoo’s bed …

 **i need jonghyun:** i am

 **i need jonghyun:** disgusted

 **i need jonghyun:** guanlin why

 **try me ariana:** oh that reminds me

 **try me ariana:** hyung

 **try me ariana:** you know i love you right

 **i need jonghyun:** … unfortunately

 **try me ariana:** aight so when i say i took a nap in your bed after dance practice and didn’t shower

 **i need jonghyun:** …………..

 **try me ariana:** <3

 **penguin leader:** ok

 **penguin leader:** well

 **penguin leader:** im going to sleep

 **penguin leader:** gnite demons

***

**_ 95’s only (7) _ **

**seongwoo:** oh my god oh my god oh my god

 **seongwoo:** GUYSSSS

 **seongwoo:** CONGRATS ‼! AHHHHHH

 **minki:** yeeeee thanks friend~

 **seongwoo:** omg deja vu is an ong-certified jam and deserves all the trophies amirite or amirite

 **youngmin 1:** lol thanks bro

 **seongwoo:** ANYTIME

 **seongwoo:** also

 **seongwoo:** is dongho ok ??? D:

 **minki:** lol yeah he’s ok

 **minki:** just got a little emotional that’s all

 **minki:** i think he’s sleeping now

 **youngmin 2:** CONGRATS YOU GUYS !

 **youngmin 2:** the kids thought your live stages were super super cool

 **youngmin 2:** i think they said they want to do a ydpp cover but like ???

 **youngmin 2:** we would never do it justice ^^;;

 **minki:** awwww no don’t say that

 **minki:** if you guys do a cover we wanna see! :D

 **jonghyun:** shoutout to daehwi for mentioning us just now lol

 **minki:** he called us sunbaenims :’) im not crying

 **seongwoo:** *whispers* the heal is the best unit :)

 **minhyun:** uh

**minhyun:**

**minki:** o_O

 **jonghyun:** oh my god fetus dongho was adorable  <3

 **seongwoo:** ‼‼ HE’S SO CUTE WHAT

 **youngmin 1:** aww :’) what a bub 

 **dongho:** minhyun you’re dead

 **youngmin 1:** oh rip lmao

 **youngmin 2:** i thought he was sleeping

 **youngmin 1:** that makes two of us

 **minki:** **six of us

 **minhyun:** yes dongho

 **minhyun:** come find me in taiwan i dare you

**dongho:**

**seongwoo:** lmao classic

 **minhyun:** …

 **minhyun:** oh by the way

 **minhyun:** seongwoo

 **seongwoo:** ?

 **minhyun:** don’t be alarmed

 **seongwoo:** uh ???

 **minhyun:** no seriously don’t be alarmed

 **seongwoo:** WHAT

 **minhyun:** i mean it

 **seongwoo:** OH MY GOD CHALLENGE FAILED HWANG MINHYUN

 **minki:** seongwoo what did you do

 **seongwoo:** I DID NOTHING

 **youngmin 2:** lol minhyunnie is mad

 **seongwoo:** JONGHYUN HELP

 **minhyun:** so jinyoung and 2park were playing with those fake bugs right

 **seongwoo:** …

 **minhyun:** they thought it’d be a good idea to hide them in your room so :)))

 **seongwoo:** ……………..

 **minhyun:** like i said :)

 **minhyun:** don’t be alarmed

 **dongho:** at least it wasn’t a snek

 **dongho:** oh wait nvm minhyun /is/ the snek

 **minhyun:** GO TO BED HOE

 **minki:** lol wow ok

 **youngmin 1:** no but seriously seongwoo what’d you do this time lmao

 **seongwoo:** heh

 **seongwoo:** nothing yet :)))

 **youngmin 2:** ;~;

 **seongwoo:** some maknaes are getting their asses BEAT tonight

 **seongwoo:** and guess what minnie

 **seongwoo:** jokes on you

 **seongwoo:** i haven’t showered yet and i’m kinda sweating

 **minhyun:** ...

 **seongwoo:** guess where im headed now :))))))))

 **minhyun:** brb guys

 **youngmin 1:** oh dear

 **youngmin 2:** ;~~~~~~~~~~;

 **minhyun:** i suddenly have the urge to rip someone’s face off

 **minhyun:** ha ha lmao

 **minki:** i don’t know them

 **youngmin 1:** same

 **jonghyun:** go to sleep guys we have a long day tomorrow

 **dongho:** good idea

 **dongho:** wake me up when minhyun combusts

 **youngmin 1:** tbh the scariest part was ha ha lmao

 **youngmin 1:** ha ha lmao

***

**_ just be joyful (5) _ **

**hyunbin:** ‼! HYUNGS IM SO EXCITED

 **hyunbin:** I AM READY TO BE YOUR BIGGEST FAN

 **hyunbin:** AN ICONIC DUO IS ABOUT TO BE BORN

 

 **kenta:** aww hyunbin thank you~

 **sanggyun:** everyone else go home hyunbin is our fanclub president

 **hyunbin:** HYPE

 **sanggyun:** we still need a name though

 **sanggyun:** we are currently accepting suggestions so

 **sanggyun:** hit us

 **taehyun:** hmm

 **donghan:** hyungs why didn’t you take my suggestion

 **kenta:** um

 **sanggyun:** no

 **donghan:** hey

 **sanggyun:** no shut up

 **sanggyun:** i refuse to go down in history as “tea and coffee”

 **hyunbin:** who would be who

 **kenta:** donghan you don’t even like coffee what gives

 **donghan:** which is why you would be the tea hyung  <3

 **sanggyun:** …

 **taehyun:** why not just kengyun

 **kenta:** ehhhh

 **kenta:** idk its just … lowkey lame ?? and lazy

 **sanggyun:** what he said

 **hyunbin:** make an acronym

 **sanggyun:** ooh true

 **hyunbin:** LBL

 **kenta:** ??

 **taehyun:** you’ve heard of ibi and jbj now get ready for

 **donghan:** long boy lobsters

 **taehyun:** what

 **kenta:** uhh

 **hyunbin:** LOLLLL

 **donghan:** little baby lambs

 **sanggyun:** why

 **taehyun:** omg

 **hyunbin:** LOL keep guessing this is fun :D

 **taehyun:** let’s be legendary

 **sanggyun:** :OOO

 **kenta:** OOOH I LIKE THAT ONE

 **hyunbin:** that… actually wasn’t it but now my original idea seems lamer

 **hyunbin:** it was /let’s be lovely/ but yeah

 **sanggyun:** I LIKE TAEHYUN HYUNG’S IDEA

 **kenta:** ME TOO

 **hyunbin:** LBL stans unite

 **donghan:** OH MY GOD

 **donghan:** LMAOOOOO

 **hyunbin:** ???

**donghan:**

**donghan:** ANNYEONG HASEYO URINEUN LIGHT BLADDER LEAKAGE IMNIDA

 **sanggyun:** …

 **kenta:** uh

 **hyunbin:** ………

 **donghan:**  IM CRY ING 

 **donghan:** I CANT BREATH E

 **taehyun:** wow look at the time i g2g

 **donghan:** HOW DO I SUBMIT THIS FOR CONSIDERATION THIS IS GOLD

 **kenta:** please don’t :(

 **sanggyun:** ugh

 **sanggyun:** donghan i hope you choke

***

**_ wanna burn down ymc and swings (11) _ **

**the better pink sausage:** i swear everytime daniel speaks in english i feel naughty

 **cloudy by yui:** k we didn’t need to know that

 **chamsae:** *stares into the camera and silently pleads for death*

 **mandu:** what a mood

 **hwihwi:** i don’t get it

 **hwihwi:** when i speak english i’m cute but when daniel hyung speaks english he’s suddenly the hottest thing ever

 **hwihwi:** this bias  >:(

 **gallyang:** calm yourself daehwi you are nowhere near the point of being sexualized

 **yoonjumma:** truth

 **yoonjumma:** i will happily jump off a cliff whenever that day comes

 **tteongwu:** ITS TIME FOR AN INTERVENTION

 **mandu:** oh no

 **pearjin:** hyung i hope you do better this time

 **pearjin:** your last vlive was tragic until guanlin showed up

 **cloudy by yui:** wow rude

 **linlin:** lol

 **cloudy by yui:** oh my god did they just

 **cloudy by yui:** do the spongebob thing

 **cloudy by yui:** oh my god they did

 **cloudy by yui:** idk an ongniel

 **gallyang:** same

 **mandu:** what the heck is he wearing

 **pearjin:** obviously it’s a printed shirt

 **pearjin:** and pants

 **pearjin:** oh it’s a set

 **pearjin:** oh no

 **mandu:** ITS UGLY

 **chamsae:** i mean i like the color ?

 **linlin:** i think it suits him

 **hwihwi:** linnie you are so biased i don’t even know where to begin

 **linlin:** IT DOES THOUGH

 **mandu:** @seongwoo hyung please don’t ever wear that around me kthx

 **the better pink sausage:** daniel called me jihoonie awww  <3

 **cloudy by yui:** what the shit everyone calls you jihoonie

 **mandu:** lol even guanlin calls him jihoonie

 **chamsae:** can we talk about how jihoon doesn’t even have to appear on vlive to be relevant

 **the better pink sausage:** hell yeah im always relevant ;)

 **yoonjumma:** chill

 **pearjin:** hi so is someone gonna tell me why daniel hyung’s room key suddenly stopped working

 **pearjin:** like

 **pearjin:** how does that even happen

 **chamsae:** here we go again

 **pearjin:** IM JUST SAYING

 **cloudy by yui:** lmao “jihoonie was getting sleepy”

 **pearjin:** NO HE WASN’T

 **chamsae:** let it go bae

 **mandu:** ok but they cute

 **yoonjumma:** my babies taking care of each other aww :’)

 **the better pink sausage:** daniel ily~  <3

 **chamsae:** nooo hyungs :((( they spoiled my hair color

 **chamsae:** i wanted it to be a surprise

 **linlin:** aww hyung

 **linlin:** it looks good tho!

 **gallyang:** oh wow daniel’s feet /are/ big on camera

 **cloudy by yui:** you know what they say about people with big feet

 **linlin:** what

 **yoonjumma:** ha sungwoon

 **cloudy by yui:** that they wear really big shoes

 **mandu:** omg

 **pearjin:** LOL

 **linlin:** … obviously?

 **chamsae:** ha HAHAHAH moving on

 **the better pink sausage:** DANIEL IS SO CUTE OH MY GOD I CANT HANDLE

 **hwihwi:** k im bored im going to bed gnite

 **mandu:** good night cutie

 **linlin:** gnite!~

 **gallyang:** seongwoo muffled the mic oh my god what an idiot

 **cloudy by yui:** what are they doing

 **mandu:** LOL WHAT ARE HTYE DOING

 **cloudy by yui:** WE CAN HEAR YOU NOW OH MY GOD

 **yoonjumma:** and now to your left you will see ongniel being dumb dumbs

 **mandu:** this is great

 **chamsae:** lol way to end on a high note

 **pearjin:** meh

 **pearjin:** 6/10 seongwoo hyung was still boring

***

 **linlin:** PANWINK IN YOUR AREA

 **tteongwu:** GUANLIN I LOVE YOU

 **tteongwu:** we demand a solo guanlin vlive

 **cloudy by yui:** truth

 **tteongwu:** also @jinyoung

 **pearjin:** ??

 **tteongwu:** i hope your hair catches on fire

 **pearjin:** k

 **nielmoyed:** MY LOVE IS ON FIRE

 **gallyang:** chill

 **mandu:** he can’t chill hyung his love is on fire haven’t you heard

 **tteongwu:** guanlin should do a vlive where he teaches all of us chinese

 **hwihwi:** ooh down

 **chamsae:** drinking game: take a shot every time they do the kiss thing

 **yoonjumma:** um

 **nielmoyed:** ooh lets get it

 **cloudy by yui:** woojin you are a lightweight who you tryna fool

 **pearjin:** “i really like guanlin too” he says

 **nielmoyed:** :(((

 **hwihwi:** oof jinyoung look what you did

 **hwihwi:** you made him sad

 **pearjin:** good

 **gallyang:** k but how often will jihoon say “wo ai ni” in actual conversation tho

 **cloudy by yui:** baby sha sha sha oh naye shanghai love ~

 **mandu:** YES THAT SONG IS MY JAM

 **gallyang:** no why

 **yoonjumma:** fetus minhyun <3

 **gallyang:** hyung pls

 **tteongwu:** oh my god they’re adorable

 **chamsae:** GUANLIN YOUR SATOORI IM DED 11/10

 **mandu:** ok i give props to jihoon for being a good hyung to our baby

 **cloudy by yui:** its so weird seeing him?? be mature ???

 **nielmoyed:** hey

 **cloudy by yui:** WERENT YOU LEAVING

 **nielmoyed:** im not bringing back food for you

 **cloudy by yui:** you say that as if imma be offended

 **hwihwi:** all this TMI lmao

 **chamsae:** just tell them everything why dont you

 **pearjin:** ok but half of these arent even that bad

 **hwihwi:** yh theyre hella tame arent they

 **mandu:** “first international friend” aww

 **tteongwu:** GUANLIN IS MY FIRST INTERNATIONAL FRIEND TOO

 **cloudy by yui:** aint he everyones first international friend

 **gallyang:** no?

 **cloudy by yui:** oh

 **mandu:** omg fetus jihoon makes me uwu so hard

 **tteongwu:** yeah but never forget

 **tteongwu:** no one has a darker past than woojinie

 **cloudy by yui:** true shit

 **chamsae:** >:(

 **chamsae:** delete yourselves

 **chamsae:** anyway im about to hack this livestream

 **hwihwi:** um

 **cloudy by yui:** what

 **mandu:** ??

 **chamsae:** DON’T BELIEVE ME JUST WATCH

 **tteongwu:** …

 **gallyang:** they ignored him omg

 **mandu:** not the fans tho lol

 **mandu:** woojin do it again

 **chamsae:** BITCHES

 **hwihwi:** omg

 **gallyang:** fyi sungwoon hyung has left the building

 **tteongwu:** guys look our maknae is planning out his life with buying houses and shit

 **tteongwu:** yall hes really growing up :’)

 **cloudy by yui:** howd you like my cameo

 **tteongwu:** 5/10 try again

 **gallyang:** who is guanlin texting

 **hwihwi:** tsk bad manners DON’T TEXT ON VLIVE LINLIN

 **pearjin:** oh my god

 **tteongwu:** DANIEL WHATS GOOD

 **mandu:** we love a dude who hijacks other people’s vlives

 **chamsae:** why thank you

 **mandu:** :\

 **pearjin:** look at jihoon going all quiet

 **cloudy by yui:** gross

 **gallyang:** be nice

 **cloudy by yui:** no hes not bringing me sukiyaki so im salty

 **chamsae:** wow look what we have here

 **chamsae:** jihoonie is really out here living up to his hoe name

 **gallyang:** i mean

 **gallyang:** kiss kiss fall in love right

 **pearjin:** omg guanlin is going for it

 **pearjin:** yes go guanlin show those nonexistent abs

 **hwihwi:** shit daniel hyung is gonna see thi s later R I P

 **gallyang:** he wont hurt guanlin

 **gallyang:** i mean if he wants to survive jisung hyung’s wrath yeah

 **chamsae:** no but he’ll hurt one of us in guanlin’s place

 **chamsae:** i volunteer jinyoung as tribute

 **mandu:** yes call

 **tteongwu:** OH MY GOD GUANLIN IS SINGING

 **tteongwu:** WE LOVE A MAIN VOCAL

 **cloudy by yui:** watch out jaehwan

 **mandu:** uh excuse you why am /i/ the one getting booted

 **mandu:** boot yourself

 **cloudy by yui:** no

 **cloudy by yui:** this team needs my cuteness

 **tteongwu:** objection your honor

 **tteongwu:** wrongness

***

 **my niel:** babe

 **my hoonie:** zzzz

 **my niel:** :(

 **my hoonie:** ugh what

 **my niel:** i miss you

 **my hoonie:** we literally saw each other five minutes ago

 **my hoonie:** you are not allowed to miss me yet

 **my niel:** babyyyy :(

 **my hoonie:** *sighs* what sweetie

 **my niel:** :D

 **my niel:** we should do a gaming vlive sometime

 **my niel:** the fans want it too!

 **my hoonie:** why would you wanna broadcast yourself losing horribly

 **my niel:** ヽ(ಠ_ಠ)ノ

 **my hoonie:** just saying

 **my niel:** >:( don’t be fucking rude

 **my hoonie:** hmm

 **my hoonie:** i’ll think about it

 **my niel:** pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeee

 **my hoonie:** niel im serious i have exams coming up

 **my hoonie:** unfortunately theyre somewhat important so … i have to study

 **my niel:** )8 <

 **my hoonie:** after my exams are done ok?

 **my hoonie:** promise

 **my niel:** ugh

 **my niel:** booooo

 **my hoonie:** and if swingshit lets us ofc

 **my niel:** oh

 **my niel:** right

 **my niel:** forgot about them

 **my hoonie:** mood

 **my niel:** ughhhh fine

 **my niel:** i’ll just

 **my niel:** be sad

 **my niel:** in my little corner

 **my hoonie:** k im going to bed

 **my niel:** >:(

 **my hoonie:** gn darling

 **my niel:** >:((((((((

 **my hoonie:** you are such high maintenance tonight istg

 **my niel:** :)

 **my hoonie:** <3 i love you very much niel

 **my hoonie:** sweet dreams

 **my niel:** :D

 **my niel:** I LOVE YOU TOO SWEETIE

 **my niel:** i’ll dream of you tonight  <3

 **my hoonie:** zzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Next chapter will be up in a few days for NU'EST (W)'s Baekho’s birthday! I was actually planning to post this yesterday but I fell asleep before finishing Panwink’s Vlive part.
> 
> \- I would love to make more memes/gifs if only they weren’t so damn annoying to make (and if I wasn't so lazy).
> 
> \- HELLO AGAIN TO JBJ HOW I’VE MISSED YOU
> 
> \- I am super pumped to see what KenGyun’s plans are and what their duo name will be (I hope the fans pull through with a good name). ALSO I MISS SHIHYUN SO MUCH WHERE IS HE IS HE WELL IS HE ALIVE I NEED UPDATES ON MY BABY
> 
> \- FUTURE TALK: As I said in the previous chapter’s notes, I’m putting most of my focus on “don’t you know (how much i want you)”. I wanted to finish it before I go to Korea at the end of the month, and at the rate I’m updating, I should be able to! But what this means is after the next chapter, I plan to take a mini-hiatus on this chat-fic at least until I’m done with “don’t you know”. 
> 
> \- FURTHER FUTURE TALK: I set the end of the year to be my deadline to finish all my Wanna One fics. I have so many drafts and ideas so it’s going to be hard, especially with work and other real-life matters, but I will try. AND I will still write for my boys after the year ends! I will, without a doubt, follow all the Wanna One members into the future and continue to support them no matter what they do. 
> 
> \- And finally, thank you to everyone who's stuck this far despite my weird updating schedule (it's nonexistent lol). I want to continue putting out stuff, even if it’s not that good, so when I get comments from you all saying that you enjoy these silly stories, it makes all the effort I put into writing them worth it. <3


	17. we love cherries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm super late but I want to give a happy happy (belated) birthday to the one and only Kang Dongho / Baekho of NU'EST (W)! I hope you had a wonderful day busking for your very own audience and I hope the members treated you out to some yummy food afterwards! Congrats on making the brand reputation list twice - that's the first time I've ever seen that happen LOL. I (along with many fans around the world) am so proud of you for overcoming so much adversity from the past year and coming out stronger and brighter than ever. You've suffered through a lot and I hope you'll continue to make happier and more wonderful memories from now on. WE LOVE YOU OUR FLUFFY WHITE TIGER PRINCESS <3

**taehyun:** B IT HC

 **taehyun:** HOW DARE YOU

 **sungwoon:** ?????????

 **taehyun:** I CANT BELIEVE

 **taehyun:** MY BEST HOE

 **taehyun:** WOULD BETRA Y ME LIKE THIS

 **sungwoon:** WHAT DID I DO

 **taehyun:** >:(((

 **taehyun:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zNfvMNObK4>

**taehyun:** WATHC IT AND WEEP

 **sungwoon:** …

 **sungwoon:** oh

 **sungwoon:** i guess you’re cool

 **taehyun:** I’M FREAKING HOT WHADDUP

 **sungwoon:** wait

 **sungwoon:** did you just

 **sungwoon:** fucking DAB

 **sungwoon:** ARE YOU FROM 2015 WTH

 **sungwoon:** idk you anymore

 **taehyun:** EXCUSE YOU

 **taehyun:** I SLAYED THAT SHIT AND THAT’S ALL YOU GOTTA SAY ???

 **sungwoon:** well

 **sungwoon:** i was gonna applaud you for that perf

 **sungwoon:** like whoa fam gimme your upper body strength

 **taehyun:** never.mp3

 **sungwoon:** but then you assaulted my eyes at the end

 **sungwoon:** so now i’m just :\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **taehyun:** my dancing could end your career and you know it

 **sungwoon:** hm?

 **sungwoon:** im sorry what was that

 **taehyun:** :(

 **sungwoon:** i couldn’t hear you over my awesomeness

 **taehyun:** k whatever

 **taehyun:** like comment subscribe pls

 **sungwoon:** no

 **sungwoon:** that’s too much work

 **sungwoon:** try again

 **taehyun:** i hate you

 **sungwoon:** yea ik

 **sungwoon:** <3

 **taehyun:** bitch bye

 **sungwoon:** oh also

 **taehyun:** ?

 **sungwoon:** daehwi likes it btw

 **taehyun:** …….

 **sungwoon:** you’re welcome ;)

*******

**my hoonie:**

**my hoonie:** hi babe

 **my hoonie:** miss me?

 **my niel:** SKSKSKAALL KSKSKS SKSKSKS

 **my niel:** WHT A THE FUCK

 **my niel:** WHS Y

 **my hoonie:** ?? :)

 **my hoonie:** why what

 **my niel:** WHY WOUL D YOU DO THIS OT ME

 **my hoonie:** ^^ idk what you mean

 **my niel:** jihoonie

 **my niel:** darling

 **my hoonie:** ? :)

 **my niel:** why

 **my niel:** must you make me feel like a sinner

 **my hoonie:** o_O

 **my niel:** you can’t just

 **my niel:** be all cute and adorable and

 **my niel:** angelic

 **my hoonie:** oh

 **my niel:** and expect me to not feel like the most impure demon on the planet

 **my niel:** you have no right

 **my niel:** NO RIGHT

 **my hoonie:** :)

 **my niel:** im in pain

 **my niel:** no one said living on earth with an angel would be such agonizing torture

 **my hoonie:** that was oddly poetic LOL

 **my niel:** thanks i try

 **my hoonie:** ^^

 **my niel:** i would make an album dedicated to you if i could

 **my hoonie:** oh

 **my niel:** its what you deserve

 **my hoonie:** aw stop it you  <3

 **my niel:** nope

 **my niel:** im in too deep

 **my niel:** gotta think of a tracklist now lol

 **my hoonie:** oh god

 **my hoonie:** please don’t give like super lame titles

 **my niel:** hmm

 **my niel:** how about

 **my niel:** “the stars in your eyes”

 **my hoonie:** …

 **my niel:** it’ll be the title track

 **my hoonie:** that’s so damn cheesy omg

 **my niel:** ITS BOOTIFUL

 **my hoonie:** not as bootiful as you amirite ;)

 **my niel:** nope

 **my niel:** all these stars in the night sky

 **my niel:** and yet you shine brighter than all of them

 **my hoonie:** *chokes*

 **my hoonie:** *dies*

 **my niel:** D:

 **my hoonie:** sweetheart

 **my hoonie:** honey

 **my niel:** ?

 **my hoonie:** you should stop before i force myself to slip into the pool again

 **my niel:** nuuu hurry up and come up

 **my niel:** i wanna cuddle

 **my hoonie:** i swear you ask for cuddles every day

 **my niel:** I HAVE NEEDS

 **my niel:** AND THE RIGHT TO CUDDLE YOU WHENEVER I WANT

 **my hoonie:** relax

 **my hoonie:** i was on my way up anyway

 **my niel:** ‼!

 **my niel:** yay :D

 **my niel:** i’ll be waiting  <3

 **my hoonie:** blegh

 **my niel:** <3 <3 <3

 **my hoonie:** <3

***

**_ wanna burn down ymc and swings (11) _ **

**cloudy by yui:** wow ok jihoon

 **the better pink sausage:** what

 **cloudy by yui:** you think youre hot shit because of your new hair well GUESS WHAT

 **nielmoyed:** back off hyung  >:(

 **cloudy by yui:** I HAD RED HAIR FIRST

 **gallyang:** um hi i exist hello

 **chamsae:** yea hyung what about me  >:(

 **the better pink sausage:** omg chill hyung its not like i think im BETTER than you or anything

 **pearjin:** wow that sounded fake as shit

 **mandu:** if we’re being technical

 **the better pink sausage:** oh excuse me sodu thank you for loving my red hair more than sungwoon hyung  <3

 **tteongwu:** minhyun looked the best

 **linlin:** jihoonie hyung i think you look pretty~  <3

 **tteongwu:** jihoon looks aight lets not kid ourselves

 **mandu:** ok but all of your reds are dfiferent so theres no point in comparing ??

 **hwihwi:** dfiferent

 **mandu:** leave

 **nielmoyed:** also @ sungwoon hyung

 **cloudy by yui:** ignored

 **nielmoyed:** jihoonie looks hot either way so

 **pearjin:** why do yall always do this istg

 **nielmoyed:** stay salty

 **the better pink sausage:** <3

 **nielmoyed:** <3

 **tteongwu:** omg all of a sudden cherry jihoon is a thing now ?

 **gallyang:** ok but where was cherry minhyun

 **chamsae:** CHERRY WOOJIN FOR THE WIN

 **linlin:** if i dye my hair red will i be cherry linlin

 **hwihwi:** omg cherry linlin is the cutest thing ive heard today

 **mandu:** ok where the frick are our tickets

 **mandu:** what is taking our old leader so long

 **nielmoyed:** well

 **nielmoyed:** he’s old

 **gallyang:** daniel behave

 **nielmoyed:** :D

 **tteongwu:** guys lets play a game ok i’ll go first

 **cloudy by yui:** uM im the eldest so shouldn’t /i/ go first

 **pearjin:** i dont wanna play

 **tteongwu:** I’LL GO FIRST

 **mandu:** ugh

 **tteongwu:** i spy with my little eye something small

 **linlin:** is it sungwoon hyung

 **cloudy by yui:** WATCH IT GULLIVER

 **gallyang:** how small is small

 **the better pink sausage:** is it daniel’s patience

 **nielmoyed:** hey >:(

 **chamsae:** is it the brains of our management

 **pearjin:** OH SHIT

 **tteongwu:** i legit got chills

 **nielmoyed:** im scared now

 **gallyang:** woojin im not covering for you if you get in trouble i hope you know that

 **hwihwi:** oh i know

 **hwihwi:** its seongwoo hyung’s math skills

 **pearjin:** no its his stamina

 **cloudy by yui:** wtf jinyoung “dont wanna play” my ass

 **tteongwu:** i … came out to have a good time

 **gallyang:** oh my god

 **the better pink sausage:** THAT IS SO OLD HYUNG WTF

 **tteongwu:** and im honestly feeling so attacked right now???

 **cloudy by yui:** i legit almost cried

 **gallyang:** same

 **cloudy by yui:** seongwoo you have no idea how much i wanna throw my luggage at your face right now

 **nielmoyed:** ooh can i join

 **cloudy by yui:** how dare you bring up an old meme

 **cloudy by yui:** now IM the one feeling attacked

 **pearjin:** this is so sad alexa play never

 **cloudy by yui:** THOSE ARENT FUNNY STOP

 **gallyang:** daniel is over here laughing his head off

 **gallyang:** not that that says much but w/e

 **mandu:** its his eye

 **hwihwi:** ???

 **the better pink sausage:** huh

 **mandu:** he said i spy with my LITTLE eye

 **cloudy by yui:** …

 **tteongwu:** …

 **gallyang:** jaehwan he cant even SEE his eye

 **mandu:** HE COULD BE LOOKING IN A MIRROR BRUH IDK

 **tteongwu:** no you all suck

 **chamsae:** or maybe you suck at giving clues

 **the better pink sausage:** lmao true

 **nielmoyed:** HYUNG IS HERE

 **pearjin:** FINALLY

 **tteongwu:** k well

 **tteongwu:** the answer was my love for all you losers xoxo

 **tteongwu:** i hope you all get the mean flight attendant

***

 **seonho:** have you landed yet

 **seonho:** hyung

 **seonho:** hyunggggg

 **seonho:** hyunnnnngggggggggg

**seonho: …**

**seonho:** ok well you’re probably still in the air so imma just spam you

 **seonho:** first of all wooseok hyung says hi

 **seonho:** well all of the pentagon hyungs say hi

 **seonho:** but wooseok hyung especially misses you

 **seonho:** he said to call him when you land BUT CALL ME FIRST OKAY

 **seonho:** yuqi noona and shuhua noona say hi too

 **seonho:** OH and eunbin noona says hi too

 **seonho:** they said to bring them snacks

 **seonho:** that means you better bring me snacks too

 **seonho:** drink lots of water hyung!

 **seonho:** and don’t forget to stretch!

 **seonho:** go out there and kill it tonight  <3

 **seonho:** i miss you lots so hurry back to korea when you can and come visit meeeee

 **seonho:** you better promise me linnie hyung!

***

 **guanlin:** omg seonho hi

 **guanlin:** sorry we just got to the hotel! my phone was dead so i had to charge it

 **seonho:** YAY YOU’RE ALIVE

 **guanlin:** ofc i’m alive ^^

 **guanlin:** did you wanna facetime

 **guanlin:** it’ll have to be quick tho we gotta rehearse at the venue

 **seonho:** yee yee :D

***

“Hyung, I’m gonna FaceTime with Seonho!” Guanlin called out from his spot near the wall where his phone was charging.

“Make it quick,” Minhyun said, one hand texting on his phone while the other was stuffing spare clothes and toiletries into his backpack. “We have to go soon or we’ll be late.”

“I will!”

Guanlin pushed the call button. The dial tone rang for a second until Seonho immediately picked up and his face filled up the screen.

“Hi, hyung!”

Guanlin grinned. “Hey, there. How is everything?”

“Same old, same old,” Seonho said, fiddling with the filters. Guanlin could see his friend strolling through the hallways of Cube Entertainment and could hear the trainees and artists bustling and practicing in the background. “How was the flight?”

“Meh,” Guanlin muttered, moving closer to the window for better lighting. “I fell asleep, so it was whatever.”

“I see,” Seonho nodded, pensive. “Did you eat yet?”

Guanlin shook his head. “I wasn’t hungry.”

“You have to eat before the concert, hyung!” Seonho urged. “Not too much or your stomach will hurt, but eat something!”

Guanlin knew this already, but humored his dongsaeng by nodding and saying, “I will, Seonho, don’t worry.”

Seonho hummed, and Guanlin could see him move towards a door that led into one of the dance studios. Seonho knocked twice and entered (without waiting for a response) and Guanlin suddenly heard a myriad of voices which he could immediately recognize as Seonho moved closer to the group.

“Guys, Guanlin is on the phone!”

“Guanlin?”

“Guanlinie?”

“Ooh, our superstar!”

“How are you?”

“Hi, Guanlin!”

“Where are you?”

“He’s in Malaysia,” Seonho answered. “He’s about to go though, so say hi, everyone!”

“Hi, Guanlin!”

“Guanlin, hello!”

“Guys, one at a time!”

“Eldest first.”

Seonho handed the phone to Eunbin who smiled brightly upon seeing her cute dongsaeng. “Guanlinie!”

Guanlin couldn’t help a small blush as his cheeks rose from smiling. “Hi, noona.”

“How are you? Are you well?”

Guanlin chuckled. “I’m fine, noona. Just a little tired, as always.”

“As _always?_ That’s not good,” Eunbin scolded. “Are you sleeping enough?”

Guanlin shuffled a bit in his seat. “I slept on the plane.”

Eunbin gave a piercing stare. “…And?”

“And…?”

“Have you been sleeping for more than four hours in a bed?”

Guanlin cheekily turned around to bring the hotel bed in frame. “Hotels have beds, noona.”

Eunbin scoffed, clearly not impressed with the poor response. “So no.” Before Guanlin could sputter out an argument, she sighed, “Take care of yourself, Guanlin. Or I’m telling Wooseok-oppa and he’s not going to be happy.” She smiled softly. “There’s only one of you and we’re happy for you, bu—”

“Unnie, you’re taking too long!” The screen blurred and quickly focused on Yuqi and Shuhua. “Guanlin!” they shouted in unison.

Guanlin brightened. “Hello, noona. Have you eaten?”

Shuhua rolled her eyes. “Of course _we_ have. Have _you_?”

Yuqi nodded with a laugh. “We’ve actually been eating too much.”

“I’ll eat later with the hyungs,” Guanlin said, avoiding their worried glances. “We have practice now so I’d rather not upset my stomach, you know?”

“Fair.” Yuqi said. “Ah! Seonho said you would bring us snacks!”

“True!” Shuhua added. “What are some popular snacks in Malaysia?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Guanlin said, a bit sheepish. “If I find anything, I’ll be sure to bring some back to Korea.”

Seonho poked his head into the frame. “Don’t forget to bring some back for me, too!”

“Yes, I’ll bring _twice_ as many snacks for you, don’t worry,” Guanlin said, playfully rolling his eyes.

“Hyung is the best!”

“Have a good concert, Linlin!” Yuqi cheered. “Fighting!”

“Fighting, Guanlin!” Shuhua added, holding up a fist to her face.

Guanlin mimicked the action. “Thank you, guys. I wish you c—”  

“Guanlin, we have to go.” Sungwoon urgently called from the other side of the room. “The venue is already packed with fans…” he muttered.

“Okay, I’m almost done!” Guanlin replied and turned back to his labelmates with a sympathetic glance. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Yuqi said, enthusiastic as always. “Have a good concert!”

“Bye, Guanlin!” Shuhua exclaimed before she and Yuqi both disappeared from the frame as Seonho took control of the phone again.

He smiled. “Good luck tonight, hyung!” he chirped happily. “Tell me how it goes!”

Guanlin nodded. “I will.”

“We’re rooting for you, superstar!”

“Of course,” Guanlin said, smiling wistfully. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye, hyung! Fighting!”

Guanlin waved, his lips pressed into a reluctant smile, before ending the call.

He sighed. _The price of fame_ , he thought, but only for a brief moment because Minhyun and Sungwoon were already heading out the door.

***

**_ 95’s only (7) _ **

**minhyun:** jjuyah

 **jonghyun:** what

 **minhyun:** care to explain to me why donghoe is threatening to bite you

 **minhyun:** on instagram of all places

 **minki:** lol

 **youngmin 1:** “threatening” yea sure min

 **seongwoo:** damn jjuyah

 **seongwoo:** never thought you’d be the type

 **seongwoo:** i am shook :O

 **jonghyun:** ok first of all

 **jonghyun:** no

 **jonghyun:** second of all he never actually bit me you weirdos

 **jonghyun:** yall need to chill

 **jonghyun:** it was a joke and i asked him to say that so  >_>

 **minhyun:** ...

 **seongwoo:** sus

 **youngmin 2:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY DONGHO

 **dongho:** minhyun you need to chill

 **dongho:** and aww thanks youngmin!

 **youngmin 2:** the kids hope to see you soon they miss you

 **dongho:** likewise

 **youngmin 2:** :)

 **dongho:** yo minhyun where’s my gift

 **minhyun:** what

 **dongho:** >:(

 **minhyun:** i’ll buy it in malaysia … ??

 **dongho:** wow

 **dongho:** so it’ll be late then

 **minhyun:** dongho shut up we never do gifts

 **dongho:** well maybe i want a gift this year

 **minhyun:** I BOUGHT YOU SHIT FROM JAPAN AND AMERICA WAS THAT NOT ENOUGH

 **dongho:** that doesn’t count

 **dongho:** you flaker

 **seongwoo:** hi sorry omg the staff was pissing me off

 **seongwoo:** anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY DONGHO YOU GORGEOUS HUMAN

 **seongwoo:** deja vu was not appreciated enough and i am like

 **seongwoo:** super offended ??

 **seongwoo:** lemme steal all the trophies for you

 **seongwoo:** a bop like that made by a king like you needs more love

 **dongho:** LOL its fine seongwoo

 **dongho:** i’m happy you enjoyed the song :)

 **dongho:** and we never cared too much about the trophies

 **dongho:** but thank you ^^

 **youngmin 1:** someone come fetch minki

 **youngmin 1:** he wont let me get up

 **minki:** stop you’re comfy

 **minki:** werent you the one who said you would protect me

 **youngmin 1:** YEAH PROTECT YOU FROM DONGHO WHO’S NOT EVEN HERE

 **dongho:** i wasn’t even mad tho

 **seongwoo:** ooh can we talk about how dongho landed TWICE on the brand ranking this month

 **seongwoo:** AND he beat me ???

 **seongwoo:** legends only

 **dongho:** i beat minhyun so that’s all that matters LOL

 **minhyun:** i don’t like you

 **youngmin 1:** oh about that

 **youngmin 1:** im like

 **youngmin 1:** lowkey salty that im not even in the ranking

 **youngmin 1:** :((((

 **youngmin 1:** i mean i don’t care THAT much but like

 **dongho:** aww hyung

 **jonghyun:** hyung we still love you

 **minki:** tbh who cares

 **minki:** we still have labiotte right so

 **minhyun:** yo labiotte has some neat stuff they better let me model for them later

 **dongho:** lol imagine if they don’t

 **seongwoo:** the best joke of the century tbh

 **youngmin 1:** well

 **youngmin 1:** remember when minki said nu’est w would last forever

 **minki:** oh my god choke

 **minhyun:** wow

 **minki:** i didn’t mean it like THAT j e su s

 **youngmin 1:** lol sorry minhyun

 **minhyun:** i feel

 **minhyun:** so betrayed right now

 **dongho:** rest in pieces bud :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A special mention to Lisa (once again) for suggesting I insert some Guanlin x Cube Family vibes in this chapter. I know it was brief, but I hope it was still okay?
> 
> \- Kudos to anyone who caught my reference to one of my other works ^^
> 
> \- As I mentioned at the end of my last update, I'll be taking a mini hiatus from this chatfic so I can focus on my chaptered story. I leave for Korea next week, which...doesn't give me a lot of time so I don't know if I can actually finish it like I planned (I suck, I'm sorry), but regardless, I'll take a break from here for a little bit. I'll have something up once I come back from my travels! 
> 
> \- Talk to me here! | ask.fm/taesquared


	18. stan jeong sewoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hi hello it’s been a minute but i'm back!  
> \- i came back from korea on minhyun’s bday – i saw his beautiful bday ad when i was in busan – and i’ve been working on “don’t you know” (and i’m still working on it omg rip) BUT i didn’t wanna abandon this completely so hi  
> \- i’ll put out a chapter for seongwoo’s bday soon – fun fact my bday is really close to his so it’ll be a celebration for me too  
> \- this chapter starts with sewoon’s comeback (which yeah was a few weeks ago) – i bought his album in korea, i highly recommend it, go listen to “la la” you won’t regret it

**_ wanna burn down ymc and swings (11) _ **

**mandu:** everyone step aside

 **tteongwu:** rood

 **mandu:** jeong sewoon just did that TM and ended all you hoes

 **hwihwi:** um

 **linlin:** am i also a hoe

 **tteongwu:** …

 **pearjin:** yes

 **the better pink sausage:** LOLLL

 **yoonjumma:** no guanlin ignore him

 **linlin:** kay

 **mandu:** no but can you belIEVE

 **nielmoyed:** i heard that

 **cloudy by yui:** good lord

 **mandu:** my BOY

 **mandu:** KING JEONG SEWOON

 **mandu:** just released the best album of 2018

 **yoonjumma:** hey jaehwan whats your fansite name

 **mandu:** kim jaehwan

 **yoonjumma:** hmm never heard of her

 **chamsae:** ha

 **nielmoyed:** yo that mv was highkey beautiful

 **nielmoyed:** why cant we go to nice places :(((

 **hwihwi:** having amazing cinematic mv’s?

 **hwihwi:** swings can’t relate

 **gallyang:** the song was good too~ i mean all the songs are good but im a 20 something stan

 **gallyang:** and a waterfall stan

 **chamsae:** thats already like

 **chamsae:** a third of the album

 **the better pink sausage:** oh my god good job woojin!

 **chamsae:** …

 **the better pink sausage:** do you want a cookie for that math

 **chamsae:** actually yes

 **chamsae:** make it gluten free xoxo

 **the better pink sausage:** …

 **mandu:** wtf stan the whole thing you cowards

 **cloudy by yui:** minhyun ily but pls stop singing that chorus all the time

 **cloudy by yui:** bc now i’m singing it all the time

 **mandu:** i fail to see the problem here

 **pearjin:** wait but same

 **pearjin:** im not even 20 wth

 **tteongwu:** yeah ok so i love 20 something too

 **tteongwu:** but

 **mandu:** *gasps*

 **mandu:** im triggered

 **tteongwu:** BIN CH LET ME FINISH

 **linlin:** why do we even say binch

 **linlin:** that’s just bad spelling ;~;

 **pearjin:** i

 **the better pink sausage:** linnie is really out here asking the real questions

 **yoonjumma:** wait guanlin what do you mean “we”  >:(

 **tteongwu:** as i was saying

 **tteongwu:** cash me outside twerking to la la

 **cloudy by yui:** uh

 **gallyang:** hard pass

 **chamsae:** ooh sounds fun lemme join

 **tteongwu:** hype

 **nielmoyed:** i am so ready to watch this crash and burn whos with me

 **pearjin:** as a pyromaniac

 **gallyang:** ……

 **yoonjumma:** …

 **hwihwi:** oh

 **linlin:** ;~;

 **pearjin:** omg im kidding

 **tteongwu:** hi kidding im scared

 **mandu:** fucking shit i leave you hoes for two mins and woojin is trying to twerk

 **the better pink sausage:** trying

 **the better pink sausage:** you mean failing

 **nielmoyed:** *sigh* like i said

 **mandu:** you all suck

 **mandu:** woojin :)

 **mandu:** seongwoo :)

 **tteongwu:** wheres my respect smh

 **mandu:** if you even THINK of tarnishing my boy’s song with your subpar dance moves

 **gallyang:** funny how you assume that they think

 **cloudy by yui:** so you agree with the subpar dance moves part lol

 **yoonjumma:** yo who wants food

 **linlin:** meeeee

 **hwihwi:** what are we having

 **yoonjumma:** tonight’s special is disappointment with a side of facewalling

 **the better pink sausage:** um

 **yoonjumma:** and for dessert we are having prayers

 **hwihwi:** …

 **pearjin:** ew

 **cloudy by yui:** wait what if im allergic to faces

 **cloudy by yui:** namely yours

 **yoonjumma:** then you can have the basic order of shut the fuck up

 **nielmoyed:** :\\\\\\\\\ well that doesn’t sound fulfilling at all

 **yoonjumma:** be grateful i made it myself

 **the better pink sausage:** question how do you make a prayer

 **mandu:** …

 **chamsae:** see i told you he was a demon

 **chamsae:** doesn’t even know how to pray smh

 **mandu:** as a child of god

 **cloudy by yui:** goodbye

 **mandu:** i have chosen the path of forgiveness

 **tteongwu:** hooray

 **chamsae:** wait to me or to him

 **mandu:** to all of you

 **hwihwi:** im not even doing anything wrong wtf

 **pearjin:** you just swore

 **pearjin:** that’s something wrong

 **hwihwi:** you know what

 **pearjin:** no

 **mandu:** but as a warning

 **nielmoyed:** no ones gonna follow that wyd

 **mandu:** :)

 **mandu:** try to ruin sewoon’s album for me one more time and i will not hesitate to castrate you both with a ruler got it

 **chamsae:** ………

 **tteongwu:** uh

 **mandu:** cool :)

 **the better pink sausage:** forget the fansite jaehwan hyung should just be the fucking bodyguard

 **mandu:** you think i wont

 **nielmoyed:** lol imma just

 **nielmoyed:** hide my rulers now

 **nielmoyed:** haha :)

 **cloudy by yui:** jaehwan what the fuck

 **gallyang:** daniel why did you even bring a ruler in the first place

 **gallyang:** in what circumstance would you need to measure anything ???

 **nielmoyed:** oh they weren’t for me they were for sungwoonie hyung

 **cloudy by yui:** …

 **nielmoyed:** he sometimes asks me to measure his insoles so he can feel tall enough

 **cloudy by yui:** bitch

 **nielmoyed:** <3

***

 **gallyang:** jaehwan is having a vlive~ i repeat

 **cloudy by yui:** unnecessary but go off i guess

 **gallyang:** JAEHWAN IS HAVING A VLIVE

 **nielmoyed:** wth is that why he said i couldn’t come over

 **nielmoyed:** bitch

 **cloudy by yui:** peep that chojujang box we weren’t supposed to show lmao

 **the better pink sausage:** how long before he notices

 **hwihwi:** plot twist hyung did it on purpose to piss off the staff

 **tteongwu:** wow same

 **chamsae:** tfw hyung promotes us better than swings

 **chamsae:** pr team whats good

 **cloudy by yui:** omg play the songs all the way through

 **cloudy by yui:** do it you won’t

 **yoonjumma:** lol right

 **pearjin:** wow hyung messed up our song

 **pearjin:** now we know which unit is his least favorite :)

 **the better pink sausage:** alexa reacts only

 **gallyang:** oh my god

 **gallyang:** his cheeks

 **tteongwu:** uh

 **gallyang:** he’s so cute‼‼!

 **gallyang:** ahh  

 **cloudy by yui:** calm yourself

 **gallyang:** imma pinch them when he comes back

 **yoonjumma:** …

 **hwihwi:** lol he said he loves eating to excuse his lack of a six pack

 **the better pink sausage:** yeah we know we were there

 **hwihwi:** shut up jeojang

 **hwihwi:** we love a relatable man

 **chamsae:** i want someone to go to his room and scare him

 **tteongwu:** i second this notion

 **yoonjumma:** no

 **chamsae:** wait that came out wrong hang on

 **chamsae:** can i tell hyung that i love him dearly and give him a hug

 **the better pink sausage:** no that would actually scare him

 **chamsae:** frick you

 **yoonjumma:** no

 **yoonjumma:** let the man sing

 **chamsae:** ugh

 **the better pink sausage:** actually tho

 **the better pink sausage:** look he’s singing the truth untold

 **the better pink sausage:** aka an anthem by my KINGS

 **gallyang:** im internally crying

 **gallyang:** our jjaenie is so talented

 **cloudy by yui:** oh my god can we PLEASE get to my favorite part of the vlives

 **linlin:** whats that

 **pearjin:** he means the capture time linnie

 **cloudy by yui:** yeh

 **cloudy by yui:** i need more memes

 **pearjin:** oh i think he’s doing it

 **pearjin:** …

 **pearjin:** my eyes

 **nielmoyed:** oof that was rough

 **gallyang:** omg let him live you dicks

 **tteongwu:** i bet i could pull it off better

 **gallyang:** k well no one asked seongwoo

 **tteongwu:** >:(

 **cloudy by yui:** welp at least i got my memes

 **chamsae:** ooh hyung show me

 **cloudy by yui:** no

 **hwihwi:** lol @ our wannables trying to scare him

 **hwihwi:** is it too late to third woojin’s proposal

 **yoonjumma:** yes.

 **the better pink sausage:** that period tho

 **hwihwi:** :(

 **yoonjumma:** why don’t you all go to sleep yeesh

 **cloudy by yui:** you can sleep first hyung

 **cloudy by yui:** aint no one stopping you

 **yoonjumma:** you know what i just might

 **nielmoyed:** *whispers* finally

 **yoonjumma:** jk i changed my mind niel come here

 **nielmoyed:** no

 **nielmoyed:** jihoon help

 **the better pink sausage:** yall hear sumthn ??

 **nielmoyed:** …

 **nielmoyed:** wow ok guess who’s sleeping by himself tonight

 **linlin:** all ?? of us ???

 **tteongwu:** lol true (but linnie you are free to come over if you get bored or something)

 **nielmoyed:** im not sleeping with you tonight jihoon i hope you know that

 **the better pink sausage:** mmkay

 **nielmoyed:** …

 **the better pink sausage:** good luck with that <3

 **nielmoyed:** ……

 **chamsae:** ok im bored imma sleep gn losers

 **yoonjumma:** KANG DANIEL

 **nielmoyed:** yeet

***

**_ 95’s only (7) _ **

**jonghyun:** happy birthday minnie!

 **minhyun:** <3 <3 <3

 **youngmin 1:** wheeee hbd minhyun~

 **youngmin 2:** happy birthday minhyunie!

 **minki:** happy day of birth my fellow min

 **dongho:** hbd

 **minhyun:** lol thank you everyone

 **minhyun:** dongho where’s my gift

 **dongho:** i know you think i didn’t get you anything

 **minhyun:** ??

 **dongho:** which is almost true

 **minhyun:** what

 **dongho:** but nah i shipped it to you

 **minhyun:** … you what

 **dongho:** yeah so idk when it’ll come lmao

 **jonghyun:** wait dongho why didn’t you just

 **jonghyun:** give it to him by hand

 **dongho:** bc my dear jonghyun

 **minhyun:** watch it

 **dongho:** my aim in life is to piss off your boyfriend as much as humanly possible :)

 **minhyun:** rudeass bitch

 **seongwoo:** yo minhyunie did you like my present

 **minhyun:** …

 **minhyun:** sure

 **minki:** wow that shade

 **seongwoo:** D <

 **youngmin 2:** lol what did he get

 **minhyun:** he gave me medicine

 **youngmin 1:** so?

 **youngmin 2:** what kind

 **minki:** omg does it matter

 **youngmin 2:** chill im just CURIOUS

 **minhyun:** i didn’t NEED medicine aron

 **youngmin 1:** k but at least my bro seongwoo over here was being thoughtful

 **seongwoo:** YEAH

 **seongwoo:** thanks aron bro  <3

 **youngmin 1:** <3

 **minhyun:** aron hyung thanks for the labiotte products ???

 **minhyun:** its all nicely wrapped too i approve

 **youngmin 1:** you’re welcome! :D

 **minhyun:** i didn’t need makeup either but whatever

 **youngmin 1:** but look it’s signed by us

 **youngmin 1:** you got the special package~ :D

 **minki:** oh hyung did you remember to include the card

 **youngmin 1:** … the what

 **seongwoo:** lol

 **minki:** the … card ??? the one dongho and i gave to you to sign ???

 **youngmin 1:** oh

 **youngmin 1:** um

 **youngmin 2:** bruh

 **youngmin 1:** haha do you mean this card i’m holding that says HBD MINHYUN WE MAYBE SORTA KINDA LOVE YOU

 **minki:** hyung whyyyyy ;~;

 **youngmin 1:** im SORRY

 **dongho:** ugh i knew this would happen

 **dongho:** minki i TOLD you this is why we shoulda let jonghyun do it

 **jonghyun:** ha sucks to suck

 **jonghyun:** i wrote my own card

 **dongho:** ofc you did

 **jonghyun:** i hope you liked it minnie

 **minhyun:** babe you know i did  <3

 **seongwoo:** the duality of hwang minhyun never fails to astound me

 **seongwoo:** y’all should see what he’s like over on our side

 **dongho:** seongwoo we KNOW what he’s like

 **dongho:** we’ve known him for like a decade

 **seongwoo:** k well im just saying

 **youngmin 2:** minhyunie im sorry i couldn’t get you a gift

 **youngmin 2:** i frankly forgot bc of comeback stuff

 **minhyun:** youngmin its fine i don’t care that much

 **minhyun:** it’s the thought that counts

 **youngmin 2:** :)

 **dongho:** wth i have nice thoughts

 **dongho:** look i made a wish that you wouldn’t hit your big head on anything today

 **minhyun:** literally choke

 **seongwoo:** omg i just remembered

 **seongwoo:** guys

 **minhyun:** stop

 **dongho:** no shush seongwoo spill

 **seongwoo:** ok so sungwoon-hyung bought the robot vacuum from zero base as a gift but he “forgot” to buy batteries

 **minki:** tragic

 **seongwoo:** and we don’t have batteries so minhyunie told jaehwan to go out and buy some

 **dongho:** i already know where this is gonna go

 **youngmin 2:** same

 **seongwoo:** so jaehwan did but he ended up buying the wrong size

 **dongho:** called it

 **minki:** rip jaehwan

 **seongwoo:** and the look on minhyun’s face when he found out was so priceless

 **minhyun:** *sigh*

 **seongwoo:** damn i wish i took a picture

 **jonghyun:** wait so

 **jonghyun:** does he have the batteries now

 **seongwoo:** oh yeah our manager went out and got some

 **seongwoo:** after minnie almost cried that is

 **minhyun:** I DIDN’T CRY

 **minki:** lol he totally cried

 **dongho:** totes

 **minhyun:** DIE

 **youngmin 1:** jonghyun you should be careful

 **jonghyun:** ?

 **youngmin 1:** minhyun might end up marrying that vacuum cleaner later on

 **minki:** lol @ this competition

 **minhyun:** alright y’all bitches need to go to bed

 **dongho:** nah

 **minki:** im not tired and youre not the boss of us  <3

 **youngmin 2:** lol i should tho im about to collapse

 **youngmin 2:** gn all

 **youngmin 2:** ttyl

 **jonghyun:** good night!

 **minki:** gn youngmin!

 **youngmin 1:** good night~

 **youngmin 1:** sleep tight

 **youngmin 1:** wait where does that even come from

 **youngmin 1:** why not like

 **youngmin 1:** sleep loose

 **minhyun:** …

 **dongho:** what

 **seongwoo:** bro u gud

 **minki:** ignore him

 **jonghyun:** so anyway who’s excited for kcon la

 **seongwoo:** MEEE

 **seongwoo:** BITCH IM SO READY

 **minki:** so is aron hyung he’s already packed lmao

 **minhyun:** wait omg

 **minhyun:** aron

 **minhyun:** im actually kinda proud

 **minhyun:** good job hyung ^^

 **youngmin 1:** :)

 **jonghyun:** hyung can you come get noah

 **jonghyun:** he keeps wanting me to feed him and im like

 **jonghyun:** stop getting me to feed you with those puppy eyes you know i can’t resist

 **jonghyun:** do you want to be fat no i don’t think so

 **youngmin 1:** lol k i’m coming

 **minhyun:** jjuyah i would be happier if we were performing on the same day

 **seongwoo:** oh

 **seongwoo:** right

 **seongwoo:** :( ugh now im sad again

 **seongwoo:** i was so looking forward to being #blessed by nu’est w

 **minki:** lol

 **dongho:** mm

 **dongho:** think of it this way minnie

 **dongho:** if we performed on the same day i would totally outsing you

 **minhyun:** …

 **dongho:** think of this as saving your pride :)

 **minhyun:** bitch we have a jaehwan

 **dongho:** oh sure jaehwan is a god i actually respect him

 **seongwoo:** oof

 **dongho:** kindly tell him i said so

 **minhyun:** no

 **seongwoo:**   yh no his ego would explode

 **minki:** can we talk about the stage tho

 **youngmin 1:** let’s not

 **youngmin 1:** and spare me the headache

 **minki:** ok but WHICH SIDE DO WE FACE

 **minki:** WHO THOT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA

 **seongwoo:** mnet hates everyone: confirmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- why are my produce boys so active damn  
> \- my friend went to kcon la and has now claimed jaehwan as her bias (we used to hardcore stan infinite - still love them - and jaehwan reminds her of woohyun)  
> \- next chapter will include mxm antics, kcon la, and australia   
> \- not sure if i'll split it from seongwoo's bday chapter or just include it all in one  
> \- hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for the almost 4000 hits, i'm very honored <3
> 
> \- talk to me here! | ask.fm/taesquared


	19. rankings and releases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Wow after fifty billion years I am here. 
> 
> \- As I said before, I’m working a full-time job now which means I have to rely on weekends to not procrastinate and deliver some content for you guys. I'm sorry for never being punctual with these things, but now that the year is ending, I'm working hard to write as much as possible before D-Day.
> 
> \- See you at the end of the chapter!

**_ wanna burn down ymc and swings (11) _ **

**hwihwi:** yoo l.a is about to be lit af

 **nielmoyed:** YAYYY HYPE

 **pearjin:** we just passed by three food places i hAVE to go to

 **pearjin:** like

 **pearjin:** i will fight someone

 **pearjin:** right now

 **yoonjumma:** no fighting

 **pearjin:** >:(

 **gallyang:** speak for yourself hyung

 **gallyang:** my baby isn’t here right now and i am sad to my core

 **cloudy by yui:** whos even surprised anymore

 **nielmoyed:** wait but like same

 **nielmoyed:** i haven’t seen jonghyunie hyung in so long :(

 **gallyang:** mnet hates me

 **gallyang:** when ive been nothing but NICE and a fucking SWEETHEART

 **mandu:** um

 **cloudy by yui:** lol as if being nice would ever sway msnek

 **cloudy by yui:** i mean look at our poor jonghyunie amirite

 **gallyang:** stop it still hurts

 **nielmoyed:** :(

 **gallyang:** can you believe im even missing dongho

 **gallyang:** KANG FUCKING DONGHO

 **tteongwu:** jesus its worse than i thought

 **yoonjumma:** minhyun do you need to talk

 **gallyang:** nah im just

 **gallyang:** venting

 **gallyang:** also don’t tell dongho i said that or i’ll fling myself into the ocean

 **cloudy by yui:** *whispers* tell him

 **linlin:** hyung :(

 **the better pink sausage:** everyone shush i just saw a chicken place

 **the better pink sausage:** who do i gotta bribe to go

 **chamsae:** try our entire staff

 **the better pink sausage:** fuck that shit they don’t deserve my coin

 **the better pink sausage:** except the bodyguard i like him

 **mandu:** hi i have a question why are we doing burn it up

 **mandu:** i was done with that song

 **nielmoyed:** highkey same

 **chamsae:** hey but im not gonna say no to showing my abs

 **tteongwu:** i cant believe they let you do that when you werent even LEGAL

 **chamsae:** :)

 **the better pink sausage:** i have a better question

 **the better pink sausage:** WHY ARENT WE DOING BOOMERANG

 **cloudy by yui:** nah fuck that im not a boomerang stan

 **the better pink sausage:** but hyUNG

 **the better pink sausage:** i was sO ready to wing wing wing ugh

 **the better pink sausage:** that song was MADE for me

 **the better pink sausage:** the WING-KEU boy ?????

 **nielmoyed:** darling

 **the better pink sausage:** DANIEL DONT DARLING ME

 **nielmoyed:** *heavy sigh*

 **nielmoyed:** kitten

 **tteongwu:** excuse me what

 **cloudy by yui:** ??????

 **mandu:** uM

 **the better pink sausage:** ………..

 **nielmoyed:** shhh

 **the better pink sausage:** :((((

 **tteongwu:** i—

 **cloudy by yui:** alright lemme just nope real quick

 **hwihwi:** purity has left the chat

 **pearjin:** rt

 **gallyang:** yeah i don’t know how i feel anymore

 **nielmoyed:** :)

 **mandu:** k so anyway they should let us do Never again

 **mandu:** give me the spotlight i deserve challenge

 **tteongwu:** i approve of this idea

 **tteongwu:** our wannables deserve to see my iconic EVERYTIME EVERYWHERE

 **tteongwu:** oy

 **tteongwu:** shut up daniel i can see you snickering

 **nielmoyed:** YOU DO IT FUNNY OKAY

 **gallyang:** iconic is a stretch when I’M the center but sure.

 **tteongwu:** ooh idea

 **tteongwu:** we should sabotage the sound booth and fix the setlist

 **pearjin:** yas a spy mission i am here for this

 **chamsae:** if we’re not using walkie talkies whats the point

 **yoonjumma:** oh god

 **yoonjumma:** wake me up when yall are done

 **cloudy by yui:** we did never last year tho

 **mandu:** hence the AGAIN OMG HYUNG LEARN TO READ

 **cloudy by yui:** heY calm the fuck down i was just SAYING

 **cloudy by yui:** is this what jetlag does to you youngins

 **linlin:** can i give an unpopular opinion

 **tteongwu:** ofc linnie

 **pearjin:** no

 **linlin:** i like burn it up

 **nielmoyed:** …

 **linlin:** :3

 **nielmoyed:** …

 **nielmoyed:** im fine

 **hwihwi:** lol rip

 **pearjin:** LMAO seongwoo hyung just stared and quietly turned around without saying anything

 **gallyang:** wow not saying anything you all can’t relate

 **cloudy by yui:** rude af

 **nielmoyed:** ok imma sleep with jihoon now

 **mandu:** ew literally no one cares

 **nielmoyed:** k gnite to everyone except jaehwan

***

***

***

**_ 95’s only (7) _ **

**seongwoo:** dongho~

 **dongho:** ?

 **seongwoo:** minhyunie says he misses you

 **dongho:** oh

 **dongho:** cool i guess

 **minhyun:** …

 **minhyun:** seongwoo.

 **seongwoo:** whee gotta blast

 **youngmin 1:** wait what about us

 **minki:** obviously not

 **youngmin 1:** wow

 **youngmin 1:** okay hwang

 **youngmin 2:** seongwoo hows l.a

 **seongwoo:** we havent done anything yet

 **seongwoo:** but jihoon is forcing us to go out to eat chicken after

 **seongwoo:** as if we don’t have chicken back in korea but whatever

 **seongwoo:** the demon is scary

 **minhyun:** not as scary as me when i beat your ass

 **seongwoo:** do you see this abuse

 **jonghyun:** i hope you guys have a good show ~

 **youngmin 2:** ^ what he said

 **seongwoo:** no worries bugi we are so ready to slay

 **minhyun:** seongwoo doesn’t even have his makeup done don’t listen to him

 **seongwoo:** IM NOT THE ONE WHO TOOK FOREVER TO PUT ON FOUNDATION DON’T @ ME

 **minki:** smh minhyun what happened to those makeup tips i taught you

 **minhyun:** uh i forgot

 **dongho:** ha

 **dongho:** typical

 **minhyun:** seongwoo go get your makeup done and stop pestering jihoon

 **seongwoo:** i literally am not doing anything

 **seongwoo:** he started it

 **minki:** tsk

 **minki:** children amirite

 **youngmin 1:** have we figured out the wiggly stage yet

 **minhyun:** lmao nope

 **minhyun:** i’ll let you know later how it is in person

 **dongho:** we’ll be fine guys

 **jonghyun:** yeah but there’s only four of us

 **jonghyun:** it’ll be hard to spread out

 **jonghyun:** twelve if you include our backup dancers but still idk

 **jonghyun:** im not a fan of this squiggly stage

 **jonghyun:** i feel bad for the fans we’re facing our backs to :(((

 **seongwoo:** yeah same :\\\

 **minhyun:** SEONGWOO

 **minhyun:** GO GET YOUR MAKEUP DONE

 **seongwoo:** YES DAD

 **minki:** wow ok it’s late

 **minki:** good night all

 **youngmin 1:** wait dongho did you feed noah

 **dongho:** nope

 **youngmin 1:** uH

 **jonghyun:** i already fed him hyung!

 **youngmin 1:** oh thank god

 **youngmin 1:** jonghyun is god confirmed

 **youngmin 1:** i only have you in this cruel world

 **youngmin 1:** bless your soul

 **minhyun:** jonghyun pm me

 **dongho:** ya nasties

 **jonghyun:** …

 **seongwoo:** SEE

 **seongwoo:** LOOK AT THAT IM ALREADY DONE FUCKING FIGHT ME HWANG

 **dongho:** ong chill

 **dongho:** it’s probably bc your face doesn’t need that much work

 **youngmin 2:** oof

 **seongwoo:** oh

 **seongwoo:** aw dongho :’)

 **seongwoo:** ha ya hear that minnie

 **minhyun:** nope

 **minki:** tbh i always hated how minhyun got that nickname when i am ALSO A MIN

 **minki:** jonghyun i blame you for this

 **youngmin 2:** if we’re talking about min erasure what about me

 **youngmin 2:** and aron-hyung too i guess

 **youngmin 1:** lol

 **minhyun:** yo hey ashley

 **minhyun:** *whispers* i was born in busan first

 **dongho:** ...

 **minki:** hey werent you canoodling with jonghyun in your sacred pm’s

 **minki:** go away

 **seongwoo:** werent yall going to bed

 **youngmin 1:** nah i’ll take my chances and sleep on the plane

 **youngmin 1:** also noah needs me whee

 **minki:** but hyung your skin

 **minki:** and your pores

 **minki:** :\\\\\\\\\

 **youngmin 1:** nOAH NEEDS ME

 **youngmin 1:** and i will not take this slander minki

 **dongho:** alright gnite losers

 **dongho:** and minhyun

 **minhyun:** ?

 **dongho:** gl with your face

 **minhyun:** …

***

***

***

**_ bnm boys (4) _ **

**donghyun:** our mv is out‼‼

 **youngmin:** woot

 **woojin:** oh

 **daehwi:** i already saw it but yay!

 **daehwi:** i’ll force jinyoungie hyung to stream it now~

 **woojin:** meep

 **donghyun:** ahEMM

 **woojin:** what

 **donghyun:** we watched your mv

 **donghyun:** pay up bitch

 **youngmin:** love us lots bbuing bbuing

 **woojin:** no

 **donghyun:** wow ok so since SOmEONE here doesn’t appreciate ART

 **woojin:** …

 **donghyun:** hyung and i are on a Mission

 **youngmin:** what

 **donghyun:** TO SLAY ALL YOUR FAVES

 **youngmin:** oh

 **donghyun:** wanna one who

 **donghyun:** in this house we only appreciate mxm

 _woojin_ has left _**bnm boys**_

 **youngmin:** oy

 _youngmin_ added _woojin_

 **daehwi:** wait what about me

 **donghyun:** **mxm and daehwi

 **woojin:** no hyung pls i was having a good time

 **youngmin:** be nice

 **youngmin:** respect your elders you brat

 **woojin:** hah

 **woojin:** @donghyun hyung just called you old

 **donghyun:** elder just means i’m older than you you twit

 **donghyun:** how do you feel being a grandfather to daehwi huh

 **daehwi:** i’ve already said this but

 **daehwi:** this mv is so cute~ i stan

 **donghyun:** i mean yea you better

 **daehwi:** but hyungs i was wondering

 **daehwi:** where did you find that huge shirt

 **daehwi:** i lowkey want it

 **daehwi:** actually you know what im not even gonna lie i highkey want it

 **donghyun:** ya know what i think we still have it somewhere

 **daehwi:** O ~ O

 **donghyun:** imma let you know

 **daehwi:** IMMA LET YOU KNOW

 **youngmin:** yo but did you know donghyun would nOT stop poking me under that shirt

 **youngmin:** i wanted to die

 **donghyun:** lol

 **daehwi:** brb gonna scream at the hyungs about this bop

 **daehwi:** and force them to listen to tracks 5 and 10 on the album can i get an amen

 **woojin:** no

 **daehwi:** >_>

 **daehwi:** fine

 **daehwi:** A M E N

 **youngmin:** tfw you gotta do all the work smh

 **donghyun:** woojin is That Group Member everyone this has been a psa

***

***

***

**_ wanna burn down ymc and swings (11) _ **

**nielmoyed:** guys look what i found

**nielmoyed:**

**gallyang:** huh

 **tteongwu:** LMAO WHERE DID THIS COME FROM

 **yoonjumma:** … are these still relevant

 **hwihwi:** oh god

 **yoonjumma:** like i know i’m not hip anymore but

 **linlin:** ive never even used most of these

 **hwihwi:** same

 **pearjin:** so many numbers lollll

 **gallyang:** see this bothers me because like

 **gallyang:** the time it takes to find the number on the keyboard is probably longer than typing out the whole thing

 **chamsae:** but hyung don’t you see

 **chamsae:** typing out whole sentences makes you un-hip

 **tteongwu:** he says as he types out a whole sentence

 **gallyang:** …

 **cloudy by yui:** oh my god

 **cloudy by yui:** BRO means bro

 **cloudy by yui:** amazing

 **gallyang:** ugh the more i look at this the more i hate it

 **the better pink sausage:** hey daniel

 **nielmoyed:** what

 **the better pink sausage:** i hope u r having a gr8 day 2day

 **nielmoyed:** please stop

 **the better pink sausage:** hand!

 **tteongwu:** im crying

 **chamsae:** how the fuck does lul mean see you later

 **yoonjumma:** language

 **hwihwi:** @yg rename the blackpink song to LUL challenge

 **tteongwu:** oh my god

 **tteongwu:** LMAOOOOO

 **mandu:** ??

 **tteongwu:** i just googled it and it says

 **tteongwu:** Lame Uncomfortable Laugh

 **tteongwu:** iconic

 **mandu:** wow @ me at everything

 **mandu:** like when daniel laughs at the randomest things

 **mandu:** lul

 **cloudy by yui:** or when nielwink DO SHIT IN PUBLIC

 **cloudy by yui:** MASSIVE L U L

 **nielmoyed:** hey >:(

 **mandu:** imma use that forever

 **mandu:** oh wait sry

 **mandu:** * w8

 **mandu:** * 4ever

 **gallyang:** daniel why did you show this i lost 87 brain cells reading this

 **linlin:** why do we say we lost the brain cells

 **linlin:** we should say that the brain cells died

 **linlin:** because it’s not like you can

 **linlin:** lose cells and find them again

 **tteongwu:** linnie

 **tteongwu:** honey child

 **tteongwu:** you are thinking too hard

 **linlin:** :(

 **cloudy by yui:** don’t sweat it lin

 **cloudy by yui:** we love a scientist

 **nielmoyed:** ooh im a scientist

 **cloudy by yui:** alright then answer me this

 **cloudy by yui:** what happens to enzymes when they leave the lysosome

 **nielmoyed:** the what

 **chamsae:** the listerine

 **tteongwu:** hes talking about the engines you idiot

 **mandu:** idk whats happening

 **hwihwi:** same

 **nielmoyed:** wth sungwoon hyung i just wanted you to love me :(

 **nielmoyed:** i don’t even like science that much

 **the better pink sausage:** wow wait till dispatch hears about this

 **the better pink sausage:** ongniel is science? omg she fuckin ded

 **chamsae:** …

 **chamsae:** jihoon is smiling too much

 **chamsae:** hyungs help

***

***

***

 **gallyang:** not to be nsfw but

**gallyang:**

**gallyang:**

**gallyang:** i’m hot

 **pearjin:** what do you see when you look into this ice cream

 **hwihwi:** lol

 **mandu:** wait that’s not even nsfw

 **gallyang:** i SAID i wasn’t being nsfw

 **mandu:** …

 **the better pink sausage:** hyung looks so good!

 **the better pink sausage:** wow we love a man  <3

 **nielmoyed:** uh

 **nielmoyed:** hi hello

 **tteongwu:** yo wheres my credit bitch

 **gallyang:** oh sorry

 **gallyang:** pc: stupidhead

 **tteongwu:** D <

**cloudy by yui:**

**cloudy by yui:**

**cloudy by yui:**  step aside minhyun a new visual is born

 **tteongwu:** C R E D I T

 **nielmoyed:** wow hyung it’s so nice of you to support the gays

 **nielmoyed:** <3

 **gallyang:** hyung if you’re such a visual why were you hiding in a bush

**gallyang:**

**pearjin:** lol those bushes are taller than you

 **cloudy by yui:** heck off i was being ARTISTIC

 **cloudy by yui:** guanlin and seongwoo posed with bushes too i don’t understand ???

 **tteongwu:** wait

 **tteongwu:** i took that picture

 **tteongwu:** HWANG MINHYUN HOW DID YOU GET IN MY PHONE SKKSKKSKS

 **gallyang:** :)

 **tteongwu:** correction: we love a snake

 **tteongwu:** im changing my password

 **tteongwu:** anyway can we appreciate our model maknae

**tteongwu:**

**tteongwu:**

**yoonjumma:** our baby ‼

 **hwihwi:** guanlin when’s your supermodeling contract gonna start

 **linlin:** aww thanks guys

 **linlin:** hyung these photos came out so nice!  <3 tyyyy~

 **chamsae:** k das cool but if you didn’t get a picture with a kangaroo did you really go to australia

**chamsae:**

**chamsae:** methinks not

**hwihwi:**

**hwihwi:**  still the cutest thing ever <3

**yoonjumma:**

**mandu:** daehwi you are the cutest munchkin ever

 **mandu:** and hyung it looks like its attacking you

 **yoonjumma:** wth no it was hugging me

 **nielmoyed:** wait i just bust a massive uwu that’s so cute omg

 **tteongwu:** woot we interrupt this program for some visual slayage

**tteongwu:**

**tteongwu:**

**tteongwu:**

**gallyang:** yo wheres MY credit huh

 **pearjin:** omg the one by the water looks hella dramatic

 **the better pink sausage:** you look like you’re about to be reincarnated as the doctor

 **tteongwu:** OH MY GOD YES THAT’S WHAT I WAS GOING FOR

 **tteongwu:** THANK YOU JIHOONIE YOU’RE THE BEST INTELLECTUAL  <3 <3 <3

 **the better pink sausage:** uh … yay ?

 **the better pink sausage:** by the way woojin totally got lost lmao

 **chamsae:** stOP SAYING I GOT LOST I WAS JUST ROAMING

 **mandu:** woojin you were almost crying when we found you

 **chamsae:** I WAS Y A W N I N G

 **cloudy by yui:** lol sure sweetie

 **yoonjumma:** we’re just glad you’re safe

 **gallyang:** please don’t wander like that again ok

 **mandu:** yeah we just want to make sure nothing happens to you

 **tteongwu:** yo woojin do you need a chaperone

 **chamsae:** F U CK

***

***

***

 **nielmoyed:** someone kill me

 **yoonjumma:** ?

 **cloudy by yui:** ooh gladly

 **cloudy by yui:** i mean what whut happened haha

 **the better pink sausage:** ignore him

 **nielmoyed:** i have never wanted to smash my laptop more than now

 **nielmoyed:** does anyone have a bat

 **tteongwu:** uh

 **tteongwu:** i might

 **tteongwu:** but you good?

 **the better pink sausage:** (hyung why)

 **the better pink sausage:** daniel’s just editing the footage from when we went skydiving

 **the better pink sausage:** pretty sure he’s lowkey crying right now

 **gallyang:** how does one lowkey cry

 **mandu:** i think he’s just like

 **mandu:** whimpering and making sad noises

 **mandu:** i can hear him through the door lol

 **nielmoyed:** why do i look ugly here wtf

 **yoonjumma:** ??? uh ??? in what universe ???

 **the better pink sausage:** oh my god imma slap him

 **the better pink sausage:** hyung gimme the bat

 **nielmoyed:** jihoonie and jinyoungie look so perf with their flowy beautiful hair and im like

 **nielmoyed:** meh

 **the better pink sausage:** >:(

 **the better pink sausage:** daniel

 **the better pink sausage:** sweetie

 **the better pink sausage:** i love you

 **the better pink sausage:** but please stop saying you look ugly ok you’re fucking perfect and i really think you should take a break you’ve been working on this for like an hour now

 **the better pink sausage:** i know you wanna spoil the fans with a cool video but they’ll understand if you don’t get it up tonight

 **the better pink sausage:** this should be time to relax, not feel bad about yourself and stress over stupid editing programs

 **the better pink sausage:** your happiness matters so much more than some silly video so please

 **the better pink sausage:** put the mouse down and come over?

 **mandu:** oof jeojang coming in with the feels

 **nielmoyed:** :(( jihoonie

 **the better pink sausage:** cmon my love

 **nielmoyed:** :(

 **gallyang:** … well that happened

 **gallyang:** i am ironically uwu now

 **cloudy by yui:** i need to like

 **cloudy by yui:** punch a wall to feel manly again idk

***

***

***

**_ bnm boys (4) _ **

**donghyun:** our second mv is out!

 **woojin:** wow nu’est w hyungs are so powerful

 **donghyun:** wait what

 **woojin:** they sang about deja vu and lookie here im having a deja vu

 **donghyun:** you’re not funny

 **youngmin:** :(((

 **daehwi:** what is it hyung

 **youngmin:** why are people saying it’s cute ??? i wasn’t trying to be cute ???

 **daehwi:** hyung you know you are like naturally cute right?

 **daehwi:** don’t fight it

 **youngmin:** >:(

 **daehwi:** and that’s coming from the cutest person i know

 **donghyun:** who

 **daehwi:** me

 **youngmin:** i vehemently disapprove

 **donghyun:** vehemently

 **donghyun:** anyway guys the brand reputation thing came out

 **donghyun:** we all made it again w00t

 **daehwi:** hype

 **woojin:** HA I BEAT DAEHWI BY ONE

 **daehwi:** …

 **woojin:** i mean ily daehwi haha

 **daehwi:** _2ne1_i_ don_t_ care.mp3_

 **donghyun:** ooh i beat youngmin-hyung by seven :)))

 **youngmin:** ok not to be a salt but like

 **youngmin:** literally what is the point of these rankings when we’re all in groups and none of us get solo deals anyway???

 **daehwi:** unless you’re daniel or jihoon hyungs lol

 **donghyun:** who cares it’s a good ego boost tbh

 **youngmin:** yeah as if you need any more of that

 **donghyun:** …

 **donghyun:** im a needy bitch so what

 **woojin:** well you know what they say

 **woojin:** awareness is the first step to change :)

 **donghyun:** ew

*******

*******

*******

**_ 95’s only (7) _ **

**youngmin 2:** someone help

 **dongho:** ?

 **youngmin 2:** donghyun won’t shut up about his brand ranking and im getting annoyed

 **dongho:** oh god

 **dongho:** that thing

 **seongwoo:** wow minhyunie it looks like i win this month

 **seongwoo:** after two months of always falling behind your big head BY ONE

 **seongwoo:** i have reigned supreme

 **minhyun:** you say this as if i care a lot

 **seongwoo:** :) so you care a little?

 **minhyun:** no i care more about why aron hyung isn’t even in the top 100 ???

 **jonghyun:** actually though like :\\\\\

 **jonghyun:** how ???

 **minki:** maybe people can’t spell his name correctly

 **youngmin 1:** omg guys it’s really not a huge deal ^^;;

 **youngmin 1:** like we have labiotte now and i’m obv not gonna have any solo cf’s so like

 **youngmin 1:** who cares

 **dongho:** i mean

 **dongho:** true

 **minki:** but nu’est w is 4ever hyung!

 **minki:** we need you up there too‼

 **minhyun:** wow y’all just hate me at this point don’t you

 **dongho:** who you

 **youngmin 2:** lol

 **minhyun:** you know what donghoe

 **minhyun:** in a few months

 **minhyun:** i can’t WAIT to take back the lines i deserve from you

 **dongho:** ??? but you’re not taking my lines

 **seongwoo:** oh?

 **dongho:** you’re taking aron’s

 **dongho:** and probably ren’s

 **minki:** oy back off

 **youngmin 1:** yeah minhyun back off

 **minhyun:** …

 **minhyun:** jonghyun ?

 **jonghyun:** who you

 **minhyun:** i

 **youngmin 2:** you know what’s funny

 **youngmin 2:** i like how i asked for help to shut donghyun up and you all managed to do everything but

 **youngmin 2:** y’all are great

 **seongwoo:** <3

 **minki:** baby we know

 **youngmin 1:** thanks lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I actually had a good amount of this chapter already written but it just wasn’t finished until now. I've decided to put Onglin's birthdays in the next chapter!
> 
> \- Confession: I actually like “Burn It Up” but compared to the masterpiece that is “Never”, it can take a seat. I was surprised when my friend said the boys didn’t do “Boomerang” at KCON LA either. (I like “I Promise You” though, so at least they got that.)
> 
> \- Daehwi participated in making the fifth and tenth tracks on MXM’s album - we love a producer and a lyricist. Go watch MXM’s “Checkmate” and “YaYaYa” if you haven’t!
> 
> \- I found the SMS thing on Pinterest and aside from LOL and the usual acronyms, no one I know uses these. The LUL thing still gets me, though. I love that.
> 
> \- Seongwoo takes such beautiful photos of beautiful scenes and beautiful people. I'd love to see him do something like Infinite's L and release a photography book sometime, and even better if he includes these photos of the members too!
> 
> \- As someone who’s done video editing before, I understand Daniel’s struggle. It’s not horrendous once you get the hang of it, but learning how to use a new program can take a while and you have to be very meticulous for clean results… We love a hard worker. (The skydiving video was so cute though, omg.)
> 
> \- I’m still confused as to how Kwak Aron, Mr. I-trend-just-for-breathing-and-eating-on-broadcast, is still not in the brand reputation ranking. Are people spelling his name wrong or is he still the most underrated member in NU’EST(W)? :(
> 
> \- Follow me on Twitter @ eyesofjihoon and if you send me cute animal/Wanna One pictures, I would really like that.
> 
> \- Talk to me here! | ask.fm/taesquared


End file.
